Aitakatta
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan berakhir menjadi masalah, Sasuke yang divonis Amnesia menganggap bahwa Karin adalah Istrinya dan Sarada menganggap Sasori adalah ayahnya. Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang suami telah meninggal namun apa itu benar? "J-jadi Sasuke-kun masih hidup? kumohon beritahu dimana dia berada kak Hana"/"Apa kau lupa aku tinggal dirumahmu, SASORI !"
1. Kepulangan sang Ayah

**AITAKATTA**

 **(Aku ingin bertemu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Massashi Kisshimotto**

 **Rated : T-M (?)**

 **Warning : AU , OOC?, typo, LEMON not hard but not good for child and many more.**

 **Sasuke-Sakura-Sarada**

 **Genre: Drama-Romantic, Hurt/comfort.**

 **Summary : Sesuatu hal sangat berharga adalah keluarga. Ibu dan Ayah adalah kedua orang yang berperan penting dalam keluarga. Namun aku merasa itu tidak bisa dikatakan keluarga kalau tanpa seorang ayah. Aku mengalaminya, aku tidak tahu apa rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah. Apa dia tampan? Apa dia baik? Ataukah dia seorang penjahat? Ah entahlah aku tidak mengerti mengenai ayah. Aku harap bisa bertemu ayah.**

.

.

.

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

* * *

 **Elemntary School, Konoha, Japan.**

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini, setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus langsung kerumah".

"Horeeeeeee saatnya pulang".

"Terutama kau , Boruto".

"Apalagi Shino Sensei aku tidak akan mencoret-coret tembok lagi kok".

"Tch ... anak itu membuat keributan saja".

"Hey mata empat , aku mendengar kau. Dasar anak manja".

"Apa maksudmu anak manja, kau yang manja selalu minta digendong ayahmu".

"Benarkah itu Boruto? Tak kusangka sang preman kelas ternyata anak ayah , hahahaha".

"Diam kau Shikadai ku sumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki ku, dan kau mata empat aku tahu kau sirik padaku karena tak punya ayah, wleee ".

"Apa kau bilang , kau sudah keterlaluan Boruto ... hiyaaaaa".

"Awww kau jangan tarik rambutku mata empat".

"Cukup kalian semua jangan membuat keributan dikelas. Boruto , Sarada ikut aku ke kantor".

"Hai sensei".

.

.

Seperti itulah kejadian didalam kelas sekolah dasar. Anak-anak seumuran mereka memang dibilang sangat nakal , terutama Boruto putra dari Walikota Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sangat senang sekali mengganggu teman sekelasnya terutama Uchiha Sarada putri dari Haruno Sakura.

"Kau dihukum Shino sensei lagi ya Sarada?". Ucap anak laki-laki berambut kuning berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka.

"Itu semua gara-gara Boruto, dia yang selalu memulainya. Aku sangat membenci dia".

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu".

"Apa ? Kau ini membelaku tidak sih, Inojin. Huh ku pikir semua laki-laki menyebalkan". Sarada mendengus kesal sambil menendang-nendang kaleng minuman dan berjalan bersama teman laki-lakinya , Inojin.

"Ayahku tidak , dia sangat baik padaku".

"Kau .. ". Sarada menatap Inojin dengan tatapan menakutkan, ia jadi sedikit emosional jika mendengar kata 'ayah'. "Memang menyenangkan yah punya ayah. Aku ingin sekali digendong ayahku".

"Hahaha kau mau mengikuti Boruto juga yah". Inojin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sarada , ia tahu kalau Sarada tak mempunyai seorang ayah.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah".

"Kau bisa minta pada ibumu kan kalau kau ingin seorang ayah".

"Yah ku harap itu bisa".

Kedua anak itu selalu pulang bersama karena jalan menuju rumahnya memang satu arah.

"Jaa nee Inojin". Sarada melambaikan tangannya pada anak itu yang sedang berlari lalu berteriak ..

"Jaa Sarada , semoga kau cepat mendapat seorang ayah".

"Ya ". Teriak anak itu.

"Tadaima .."

"Sarada , kau harus melepas sepatumu sebagaimana mestinya !". Teriak sang ibu pada anak semata wayangnya. Sarada selalu kebiasaan melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah jika pulang sekolah.

"Aku lapar bu , apa makannya sudah siap". Sarada tak menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataan ibunya.

"Sarada dengarkan ibumu ini, kau harus meletakan sepatumu pada tempatnya". Sakura sedikit kesal pada anaknya itu. ' _Apakah ini serius dulu aku seperti itu, mengingatnya saja ini sangat memalukan_ '. Batin Sakura.

"Ya ya aku mengerti , ibu pasti akan bilang kalau aku selalu melanggar perintah ibu".

"Cukup hentikan Sarada , hari ini kau sangat aneh sekali !". Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membentak anaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau hari ini sangat lelah sekali. Belum pekerjaannya yang sibuk dan lagi anaknya selalu memancing amarahnya.

"Yah aku memang aneh bu, coba bayangkan saja seorang anak lahir tanpa ayah. Itu sangat aneh sekali bukan".

Plaaakk ...

"Ah ..maaf sayang". Sakura tak sadar hingga ia menampar pipi anaknya itu. Sarada terisak , lalu ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sarada maafkan ibu sayang, ayolah kau jangan marah. Sarada hey buka kan pintunya". Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anaknya. Kebiasaan Sarada kalau marah ia selalu mengurung diri dikamar.

"Sayang maafkan ibu , ibu janji tidak akan membentakmu lagi".

"Ahh tidak aku membuatnya menangis lagi, oh kami-sama maafkan aku ini semua kesalahanku". Sakura tertunduk lemas, acara memasaknya terpaksa ia tunda sementara. Tadinya ia memasak kari ayam kesukaan Sarada , tapi ia yakin Sarada sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima ...".

"Boruto dari mana saja kau, kenapa baru pulang ?".

"Oh ibu hehe barusan aku pergi kerumah Shikadai dulu". Ucap anak berambut kuning itu sambil berlalu kedapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Kau jangan berbohong , Shikadai sudah pulang dari tadi". Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas kesal pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Oni-chan apa kau bawakan aku pelmen kecukaaku?". Tiba-tiba anak perempuan berambut lavender menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang menggeledah kulkas. Lebih tepatnya mencari makanan.

"Ano ..hehe aku lupa. Besok lagi yahh Hima-Chan". Boruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu dengan mulut penuh makanan ringan.

Mata Himawari sudah berkaca-kaca , ia hampir menangis karena kakaknya sudah berbohong.

"Hey anak laki-laki jangan berbohong, kau lupa apa kata ayah hemm". Hinata langsung memeluk anak bungsunya itu dan menggendongnya menuju kamar.

"Bukankah ayah selalu membelikannya, oh yah bu aku mau bertanya sesuatu". Boruto menutup pintu kulkas karena ia rasa perutnya sudah terisi penuh makanan lalu menghampiri ibunya.

"Yah sayang". Ucap Hinata mantap.

"Ini tentang Sarada, kenapa dia tidak punya ayah? Padahal semua teman-temanku punya ayah".

"Hey kau jangan coba-coba berbicara seperti itu didepan Sarada dia bisa sakit hati, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengatakannya?".

"Hehehe". Boruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini sangat nakal , dia bukannya tidak punya seorang ayah. Dia punya ayah kok".

"Lalu dia ada dimana , aku belum pernah melihat ayah Sarada".

"Ibu juga tidak tahu". Hinata mendadak tertunduk lemas jika berbicara mengenai ini. Hinata langsung terfikir sahabatnya itu, Sakura. Pasti saat ini dia sangat sedih.

"Sudahlah jangan bertanya soal ini lagi yah, cepatlah ganti bajumu Boruto".

"Baik bu". Boruto langsung berlari dengan tangan diangat kedepan, katanya meniru Super Hero yang ada ditelevisi. Dasar anak itu kebanyakan nonton film. "Pahlawan kebenaran ... siap menyelamatkan dunia ,, whiiaaaaahhh ... ".

"Sakura maafkan kelakuan anaku". Lirih Hinata.

.

.

.

 **At Uchiha's CORP, Tokyo, Japan.**

"Emm ano Shishui-san, dimana kakak ku?".

"Dia sedang ada di _Official Room_ ". Ujar pria bernama Shisui yang sedang membereskan beberapa berkas-berkas penting tanpa menoleh orang yang berada dibibir pintu ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih". Pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Shisui.

"Yah sama-sa- tunggu bukankah dia". Ucapan Shisui terhenti saat melihat sekilas orang itu.

.

.

"Kau lihat ini terlihat lebih bagus dari bulan kemarin ya, Ten-Ten". Ucap pria paruh baya namun tak dipungkiri akan ketampanannya. Kini ia sedang rapat antar pekerjanya di _Official Room_.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san". Perempuan itu membungkuk dihadapan bos nya.

"Dan Tuan Fujiyama kau harus lebih berusaha lagi, ingat kau mempunyai 3 anak".

"Hai". Pria itu pun membungkuk.

"Semuanya beri tepuk tangan untuk Tuan Genma menjadi raja penjualan bulan ini". Pria bernama Itachi itu tengah memberi pujian pada salah satu pekerjanya.

Prok ..prok ..prok ..

"Terimakasih banyak Uchiha-san". Pria bernama Genma pun berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Emm Obito , tolong perhatikan lagi kerjamu , jangan terlalu fokus pada mantan kekasihmu itu".

"Emp .. hahahaha ...". Tawaan seisi ruangan menggelegar menertawai salah satu karyawannya yang dibilang masih pemula.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku, Itachi".

"Disiini kau sebagai karyawanku Obito, dan bersikaplah selayaknya seorang pekerja. Mengingat kau keturunan Uchiha, namun kau tak mewarisi kerja keras".

"Maafkan aku Itachi emm maksudku Uchiha-san".

"Baiklah selanjutnya –".

"Permisi Tuan Itachi maaf mengganggu kegiatan anda sebentar".

"Ya ada apa Shizune?". Itachi menghentikan sementara kegiatannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda".

"Siapa dia?".

"Dia ..emm dia-".

Saat Shizune akan mengatakannya tiba-tiba orang yang dimaksud tersebut langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa dipersilahkan masuk.

"Lama tak jumpa, kakak". Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut membungkuk dihadapan orang-orang, salah satunya Itachi.

"Sasuke ?". Itachi nampak terkejut atas kedatangan sang adik yang secara tiba-tiba datang tanpa sepengtahuannya. "Mohon maaf semua, saya tunda sebentar pertemuannya".

Itachi langsung menyeret orang itu keluar dari Official Room dan membawanya ke ruangan lain.

Blam ...

Pintu itu ditutup kasar oleh Itachi.

"Sedang apa kau disini , dan ohh tidak .. Apa kau menemui ayah juga?". Pemuda itu terlihat panik sekali

"Tidak aku baru menemuimu".

"Ya ampun bagaimana ini, jangan sampai ayah melihatmu". Laki-laki itu malah mondar-mandir dihadapan Sasuke sambil sesekali mengurut dahinya.

"Kau". Itachi mengehela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Kapan kau dibebaskan, dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?".

"Kemarin aku dibebaskan dan setelah itu aku kemari menemuimu. Nanti kujelaskan semuanya , saat ini banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Itachi".

"Kau tahu ayah sakit parah sejak kau dipenjara Sasuke, dia terus memikirkan mu".

"Apa kau bilang? Lalu ibu bagaimana keadaanya?". Sasuke terlihat panik setelah apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu. Sasuke dipenjara karena penyelundupan Narkoba beberapa tahun yang lalu, sehingga banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi.

"Ibu baik-baik saja tapi entah aku tidak tahu setelah melihat kau. Dan saat ini perusahaan ayah dipegang olehku, dia tidak mungkin meneruskannya akibat penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya sejak kau dipenjara, Sasuke".

"Tidak mungkin, selama aku pergi banyak sekali yang terjadi. Dan bagaimana keadaan Sakura apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?".

"Dia" . Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dimana dia , Itachi?".

"Sebaiknya kau cari tahu saja sendiri".

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. "Kuso ... ".

.

.

.

Ting tong ...

"Ya sebentar". Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Nampaklah seorang wanita bersurai indigo sambil menggendong anak bungsunya.

"Hinata?". Sakura terlihat senang sekali akan kedatangan sahabat lamanya itu. Kini senyumannya kembali tepancar saat Hinata datang.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura".

"Hinata kau terlihat lebih kurus dariku, hahhaha apa kau melakukan program diet?".

"Benarkah ? ah senangnya".

"Halo bibi Cakula". Kata Himawari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Sakura, ia meminta digendong Sakura rupanya.

"Himawari sayang sini bibi gendong. Wah jepit rambut yang bagus , untuk bibi yah sayang". Sakura menggendong gemas anak bungsu Hinata dengan sesekali menggodanya dan mencubit lembut pipi chubby-nya.

"Jangan , ini hadiah ulang tahunku dali ayah". Ucap anak itu dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang semakin terlihat imut sambil memegang ikat rambut bunga matahari.

"Ahh iya .. ". Acara menggoda Himawari nya terhenti saat anak itu berkata demikian, Hinata langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura apa aku boleh masuk ?".

"Emm ah iya tentu saja, hehe". Sakura pun mempersilahkan masuk pada Hinta. "Sarada keluarlah ada Himawari".

"Eh kenapa Sarada?".

"Dia mungkin sedang belajar".

"Wah dia sangat rajin yah Sakura, seandainya Boruto seperti dia".

"Hahaha ya Hinata". Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Hinata, mana mungkin Sakura bilang yang sebenarnya kalau Sarada sedang marah. Sakura pun menuju kamar Sarada yang masih menggendong Himawari.

Tuk tuk tuk …

"Salada nee-chan , main yuk sama Hima".

Tak lama menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang anak dengan mata yang sedikit sembap.

"Nee-chan … ". Teriak Himawari senang melihat Sarada. Sarada memang selalu bermain bersama Himawari karena ia sangat menyukai anak kecil apalagi Himawari yang sangat lucu.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku Hima". Ajak Sarada pada Himawari, Sakura langsung meletakan Himawari dan ia langsung memeluk Sarada.

"Hemmm kita main boneka".

Sakura hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kedua anak itu, terutama Sarada. Sakura pun menatap Sarada.

"Setelah ini kau makan ya, ibu sudah menyiapkannya". Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Baik bu".

.

.

"Sedang apa mereka Sakura?".

"Mereka sedang bermain-main dikamarnya Sarada". Ucap Sakura sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan segelas teh hangat.

"Ahh tidak , apakah Himawari mengganggu belajarnya Sarada?".

"Tidak, kupikir dia sudah selesai. Oh ya bagaimana kabar Naruto, huuuh pasti dia sangat sibuk sekali bukan". Sakura pun duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ya akhir-akhir ini dia jarang pulang, jadi aku selalu menemuinya ke kantor. Untung saja kantornya dekat dari rumah". Sesekali Hinata meminum Teh hangat buatan Sakura.

"Hahaha dasar so' sibuk Naruto ini , apakah dia tidak mengerti kalau istrinya merindukan suaminya saat diranjang".

Byuurrr … Hinata menyemburkan tehnya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, saat itupun wajah Hinata memerah. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat Hinata.

"Apaan kau ini Sakura, aku hanya menengoknya saja". Ucap Hinata malu-malu dan mengelap sisa minumannya disela-sela bibirnya.

"Hahahha ayolah Hinata aku juga mengerti kok. Oh ya Hinata , apa yang membawamu datang kemari?".

"Ku pikir aku memang harus menemuimu Sakura".

"Begitu ya , kau memang sangat baik Hinata".

"Ya entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat padamu. Ini mengenai Boruto, maafkanlah dia selalu mengusili Sarada".

"Tidak apa mereka hanya anak-anak, lagi pula Sarada jarang bicara soal Boruto padaku".

"Kau yakin? Tadi dia bilang telah mengejek Sarada karena .. ". Hinata nampak kesusahan saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Karena apa?". Tanya Sakura.

"Karena dia tidak punya … ayah".

Hening …

"Ahahaha sudahlah lupakan Hinata, mereka kan hanya anak-anak. Aku yakin Boruto hanya main-main". Hinata tahu senyum yang dibuat Sakura itu palsu, ia mengerti sekali perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau yakin?".

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk erat Hinata dan ia langsung terisak. Sakura akui kalau ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Hikss … Kau tahu Hinata aku juga sangat merindukannya, aku tak ingin anakku bersedih. Aku sangat prihatin melihat anaku sendiri , tak mengetahui rasanya memiliki seorang ayah, hiks".

"Eh Sakura , maaf aku sudah mengungkit-ungkit masalahmu". Hinata menjadi kaget kenapa Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak Hinata, aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaanku saja padamu. Kau sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai suami yang setia dan selalu ada untuk anak-anaknya, hiks".

"Ya ampun kenapa jadi seperti ini, semuanya salah Boruto. Anak itu memang sangat keterlaluan".

"Kau jangan salahkan dia, mereka tak mengerti apa-apa, hiks". Hinata pun mencoba menenangkan Sakura, ia mengambil segelas teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Minumlah Sakura, kau jangan menangis yah jika Sarada melihatnya dia bisa bersedih".

Sluurrpp … Sakura meminum Teh buatan Hinata.

"Kau benar , dia tidak boleh mengetahuinya". Sakura pun mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir, ia pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tenangkan fikiranmu Sakura, aku yakin dibalik semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya, percayalah padaku".

"Terimakasih banyak Hinata. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang".

"Kudengar dia dipenjara?". Ucap Hinata dengan sangat pelan, khawatir jika pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Sarada.

"Yah , bahkan saat itu dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung Sarada".

"Apa?". Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat Sakura berkata demikian. "Selama itukah dia dipenjara?".

"Siapa yang dipenjara bu?".

"SARADA !". Ucap Hinata dan Sakura.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Tadinya Mei ragu mau publish Fanfic ini. Tapi kata temen udah publish aja deh #curhat :(**

 **Gimana lanjutin gak? kalo ada yang Review Mei lanjut deh. Dan lagi-lagi Mei malah bikin story baru udah tahu yang Sword of Darkness juga belom diterusin , huweeee sedih banget :'(.**

 **silahkan klik Review ya :D**


	2. Siapa pria itu?

**Preview Chapter 1**

"Kudengar dia dipenjara?". Ucap Hinata dengan sangat pelan, khawatir jika pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Sarada.

"Yah , bahkan saat itu dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung Sarada".

"Apa?". Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat Sakura berkata demikian. "Selama itukah dia dipenjara?".

"Siapa yang dipenjara bu?".

"SARADA !". Ucap Hinata dan Sakura.

 **Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to © Masashi Kisshimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak disangka saat itu Sarada sedang mendengarkan percakapan ibunya bersama Hinata.

"Ah itu emm ano ..dia –" . Sakura dibuat bingung oleh Sarada dan kenapa anak itu bisa ada diruang keluarga saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Saat ini jantung Sakura berdebar perasaan antara takut dan kaget menjadi satu. Namun untung saja Hinata dengan cepat menemukan alasan atau lebih tepatnya berbohong.

"Dia teman kami saat SMA. Apa kau ingin tahu Sarada, dia itu pembunuh yang kejam loh. Dia suka membu-".

"Ahhh cukup bibi Hinata aku takut mendengarnya". Ucap Sarada sambil menutup telinganya. Hinata tahu kalau Sarada itu sangat takut dengan hal yang berbau kejahatan. Entah kenapa Sarada itu seorang penakut padahal ibunya pemberani.

Sakura pun tersenyum pada Hinata seolah mengatakan, ' _Terimakasih Hinata'_. Dan Hinata membalas Sakura dengan tatapan _'Apa aku hebat?'_.

"Ada apa Nee-chan, Hima jadi takut". Himawari ikut-ikutan tutup telinga seperti Sarada.

"Sudahlah Hinata kau jangan membuat anaku takut. Sarada ayo kita makan kau juga Himawari bibi masak kari ayam lho". Sakura segera melupakan kejadian barusan yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot. Ia pun menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot Sakura kami sudah makan tadi".

"Ayolah Hinata makanlah bersamaku aku sangat merindukan suasana dulu".

"Baiklah jika kau yang memintanya".

.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan". Ucap salah satu maid membukakan pintu utama sambil membungkuk menyambut kedatangan tuan rumahnya. Lalu pria itu pun berjalan memasuki rumah megah nya.

"Mana Hinata?". Ucap suami Hinata, Naruto.

"Dia sedang berkunjung kerumah nyonya Sakura, tuan".

"Oh begitu ya". Saat Naruto menaiki tangga , Boruto langsung menyambut hangat kedatangan ayahnya dengan menggelantung dikaki Naruto.

"Ayah ayah ayah .. apa bawa makanan untuku?". Ucap Boruto sambil menggeledah tas yang dibawa Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya itu, ini memang sudah biasa saat Naruto pulang dia selalu membawakan sesuatu untuk anaknya namun kali ini dia tak membawa apa-apa.

"Maaf ayah tak sempat ke Minimart". Boruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan menggeledah tas ayahnya. Ia pun menampakan wajah cemberutnya pada Naruto.

"Hahaha kau jangan marah padaku, besok ayah bawakan sesuatu untukmu yah. Hari ini ayah lelah sekali. Oh ya mana Himawari, biasanya dia juga selalu mengikutimu?". Naruto membungkukkan badannya setengah supaya sejajar dengan anaknya.

"Dia pergi bersama ibu". Setelah berkata demikian Boruto menunjukan sesuatu yang barusaja ia temukan di tas ayahnya.

"Ini permen, apa aku boleh memakannya?". Ucap Boruto polos menunjukan benda yang dibungkus plastic warna merah muda pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat saat anaknya menemukan benda itu, ia langsung merebutnya dari tangan Boruto.

"Ayah kembalikan !".

"Jangan ini bukan permen, tahu". Naruto langsung memasukan benda itu kesaku bajunya. Mana mungkin kan Naruto bilang itu adalah alat kontrasepsi. Boruto belum saatnya mengetahui itu bahkan ia tak boleh tahu.

"Lalu apa?".

"Ahh sudah lah kau ini banyak tanya, ayah mau mandi". Dia segera naik ketangga menuju kamar mandi. Dasar Naruto ceroboh !.

.

.

.

 **At Uchiha's CORP , Tokyo, Japan.**

"Kumohon Itachi beritahu aku dimana Sakura berada, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Apa dia tinggal di Apartemen atau dirumah lamanya?". Laki-laki itu sangat merindukan sosok wanita idamannya yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya sebelum ia mendekam dipenjara. Namun sepertinya status mereka masih dipertanyakan mengingat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura selama tujuh tahun. Sebenarnya kedua orang tua Sakura tidak setuju dia menikah dengan Sasuke seorang kriminal begitupun orang tua Sasuke yang tidak menyukai keluarga Haruno yang dibilang tidak sederajat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka menginginkan Sakura dan Sasuke bercerai namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena mereka saling mencintai. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke merindukan sang istri.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin memberi tahumu tapi ini adalah urusan keluargamu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan dia dan aku yakin dia pun merindukanmu".

"Kau memang seperti ayah, Itachi. Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku sama sekali, dan bahkan saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya".

"Apa kau sudah gila , Sasuke ! dia sedang terbaring lemah saat ini". Bentak Itachi pada sasuke.

Braaaakk ! Sasuke menendang kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa rasanya mendekam dibalik jeruji, kedinginan, kesepian, aku sangat menderita !. Dan aku sangat tersiksa berada disana. Kau tak merasakannya Itachi ".

Suasana saat itu menjadi hening seketika. Tentu saja Itachi merasakan penderitaan Sasuke, kehidupannya yang dipenuhi kepedihan. Bukannya Itachi tak ingin memberitahu kabar Sakura namun ia tak kuasa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apakah dia akan sanggup menerimanya?.

"Baiklah , tapi kau berjanji padaku jangan membenci ayah".

"Yasudah katakan saja".

"Kau berjanji dulu padaku". Sasuke mengangguk mantap dan memandang serius lawan bicaranya itu.

"Sakura tidak tinggal lagi disini, dia berada diKonoha sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh".

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa dia tinggal disana aku sudah memberinya dia rumah".

"Dia bukan tinggal disana tapi dia dipindahkan oleh ayah supaya kau tidak menemuinya".

Itachi menutup matanya berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa Sasuke sudah pergi?. Itachi membuka matanya perlahan , nampaknya adiknya masih ada dihadapannya. Ia sedang tertunduk.

"Saat mendengar ayah sakit parah aku merasa senang, itu balasan karena sudah merenggut kebahagiaan anaknya. Kupikir keluar dari penjara adalah akhir dari penderitaanku, namun sepertinya penderitaanku akan dimulai dari sini".

"Sasuke berhentilah berbicara seperti itu". Sang kakak mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke tapi tangan Itachi langsung ditangkisnya.

"Dia adalah seorang monster yang berwujud manusia , aku sangat membenci dia".

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau sudah berjanji padaku jangan membenci ayah !".

"Kau sudah mendapat kebahagiaan Itachi , kau tak mungkin merasakan penderitaanku". Sasuke pun beranjak pergi namun Itachi menahannya.

"Tunggu , aku mau bertanya padamu".

"Apa?".

"Kenapa kau dibebaskan?".

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, melihat raut muka yang sulit diartikan entah itu kebahagian ataukah dendam.

"Selama ini aku dijebak seseorang, dia menginginkan aku menderita dibalik jeruji".

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia belum paham apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Yah , Sasuke dipenjara bukan di Tokyo, tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Jadi Itachi tidak tahu kronologis ceritanya.

"Maaf aku tak membantumu saat pembebasan, disini aku sangat sibuk".

"Kukira kau tidak peduli padaku sama sekali". Sasuke pun kembali duduk dikursi dihadapan Itachi.

"Jadi pelakunya?".

"Aku tahu orang itu, dan akan kucari dia. Tak akan kumaafkan". Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya tak kuasa menahan amarah. Dan ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Itachi.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's House, Konoha.**

Perempuan dua puluh lima tahun itu kini tengah berbaring santai disebuah sofa berwarna putih, segelas teh hangat yang masih ada digenggamannya sesekali ia teguk. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya , fikirannya melayang membuka satu persatu kenangan masa lalu nya bersama laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya selama ini. Ya selama tujuh tahun Sasuke menghilang dari kehidupannya , ia membina rumah tangga dengan Sasuke hanya tiga bulan saja dan saat itu pula sang suami telah mendekam dijeruji besi.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Sasuke mengtahui kalau dirinya telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Dan bagaimana jika anak perempuannya itu mengetahui kalau ayahnya berada dipenjara?.

Sakura menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit , rasa sakit itu selalu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya setiap kali ia mengingatnya.

"Ibu ".

Sakura masih tetap hanyut dalam lamunannya, bahkan ia tak mendengar seruan anaknya.

"Ibu".

"...".

"Bu ..ibu kenapa dari tadi melamun saja?". Sarada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan intonasi terkejut hingga teh yang dipegangnya sedikit tumpah.

"Kau ini mengagetkan ibu saja". Sakura membersihkan air teh dengan tissue, lalu ia berbalik menghadap anaknya itu.

"Ada apa Sarada?".

"Kapan ibu libur bekerja?".

"Besok ibu libur memangnya ada apa sayang?".

"Aku ingin pergi ke Konoha Fair semua teman-temanku sudah pernah kesana hanya aku saja yang belum". Sakura tersenyum lembut pada anaknya itu, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Sarada dengan gemas.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu Sarada besok kita kesana". Senyuman itu pun menghiasi wajah cantik Sarada. Yah ada alasan dibalik itu dia ingin pergi ketaman bermain, mungkin datang kesana sedikit menghilangkan penatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau cepat tidur ini sudah pukul 9 malam besok kan kita akan main".

"Baik bu, oyasuminasai". Sarada mencium pipi kiri ibunya itu. Sakura pun membalasnya.

"Oyasuminasai , Sarada".

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size , tangannya menjalar meyusuri bawah bantal dan mengeluarkan benda itu. Itu adalah sebuah foto pernikahan dirinya bersama Sasuke, setiap malam Sakura selalu memandangi foto itu sebelum tidur. Hanya foto itulah yang mampu meredakan kerinduan Sakura selama ini, sebuah foto yang gambarnya sudah agak kabur. Tanpa disadari air mata telah membasahi pipinya , menetes ke foto tersebut.

"Besok aku akan mengajaknya bermain , Sarada sangat senang sekali Sasuke". Sakura bergumam enatah pada siapa lalu ia meletakan kembali foto tersebut dibalik bantalnya.

 **10:13 PM, At Konoha Fair, Konoha.**

"Wah aku mencium bau Takoyaki , bu aku mau ". Anak itu nampak bahagia saat datang kesana membuat Sakura terkekeh geli melihat anaknya itu. Ah betapa senangnya dapat membawa Sarada kesini Karena pekerjaannya yang sibuk.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar , kita kan baru sampai. Kukira perutmu itu sudah kenyang Sarada".

"Tidak bu perutku kembali minta diisi, ayo bu ayo". Sarada menarik tangan ibunya menuju tempat penjualan Takoyaki.

.

"Oishi … ". Sarada tengan menjilati sudut bibirnya yang belepotan, ah betapa senangnya hari itu.

"Hahaha kau ini sangat rakus , padahal ayahmu tak serakus itu, hmmp". Sakura berbicara terlalu jauh sehingga ia tak sengaja mengatakan hal yang tak semestinya.

"Apa bu?". Untung saja Sarada tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan ibunya. Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatian ia mengajak Sarada untuk naik salah satu wahana disana, yaitu bianglala.

"Apa kau berani?".

"Huh ibu meremehkan aku, baru saja aku mau mengajak ibu naik itu". Tunjuk Sarada pada benda yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

"Hahahaha". Akhirnya mereka berdua bersenang-senang ditempat itu.

.

.

"Hah Chou-Chou ?"

"Sarada?".

"Kita bertemu disini yah Sarada-chan". Ujar anak perempuan bertubuh gemuk, Chou-Chou teman sekelas Sarada.

"Kau bersama ayah ya, mana ibumu?".

Saat ini Sakura dan Sarada sedang berada didalam bianglala bersama Cho-chou dan ayahnya, Chouji.

"Dia tidak ikut, oh ya Sarada kemarilah". Anak itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sarada dan berbisik ..

"Ayahku sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus keripik kentang loh, bahkan jatahku juga ia sikat habis. Hiih memalukan sekali". Sarada hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan yang tak penting dari temannya itu.

"Hey Chou-chou apa kau tidak takut jatuh naik bianglala bersama ayahmu?". Sarada membalas bisikan Chou-chou yang disusul dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini tidak gemuk tau".

"Hey ,, kalian sedang berbisik-bisik apa?". Sakura hanya terheran-heran melihat kedua anak itu.

"Apa kau ibunya Sarada? Salam kenal aku Chouji, ayahnya Chou-chou". Pria bertubuh tambun itu menjulurkan tangannya, meminta berjabat tangan.

"Ya aku ibunya Sarada, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal". Sakura tersenyum melihat hubungan mereka begitu dekat. Yah hubungan antara anak dan ayah sangat dekat sekali. _'Aku mengerti sekarang Sarada, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu'_.

"Hey Sarada ibumu cantik yah dengan rambut pink-nya , tapi kenapa rambutmu berwarna hitam?". Ucapan teman Sarada itu sukses membuat Sakura menjadi kaget. Tentu saja Sarada lebih mirip ayahnya dibanding dirinya.

"Ah yah entahlah aku tidak tahu, kau tanyakan saja pada ibuku". Ucap Sarada sambil menarik sebagian rambut miliknya kedepan.

"Hahaha sudahlah hentikan Chou-Chou jangan berbicara yang tidak penting". Sang ayah menyela perkataan mereka.

"Apa ayah juga berfikiran sama denganku jika rambut ibu pink?". Chouji berfikir jika istrinya itu berambut seperti Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras membuat Sakura dan Sarada saling menatap heran.

.

.

.

"Bu aku haus".

"Kau beli saja sendiri ibu tunggu disini, ibu cape sekali". Ujar Sakura sambil duduk disebuah kursi yang telah disediakan. Sarada pun mengangguk dan berlari menuju pedagang minuman yang tak jauh dari sana.

Beberapa menit kemudia ia datang membawa dua gelas minuman dan beberapa permen kapas berwarna pink kesukaan Sakura.

"Kau bawa uang berapa Sarada, katanya Cuma membeli minuman".

"Ini semua pemberian seseorang bu. Nih uangnya aku kembalikan". Ucap Sarada cuek dan hendak meminum minuman itu. Namun saat Sarada meminumnya Sakura segera merebut minuman itu.

"Hey bu itu minumanku, punya ibu ini rasa Strawberry".

"Kau dapat semua ini dari siapa?".

"Dari dia". Tunjuk Sarada pada seseorang. "Are .. tadi dia berada disana". Sarada menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Kau jangan sembarangan menerima pemberian orang lain Sarada, siapa tahu dia orang jahat". Ucapan itu membuat Sarada menjadi diam, la pun meletakan minuman itu dan memberikan permen kapas pada ibunya.

"Dia bilang permen kapas ini untuk ibu, karena ini sangat manis seperti ibu".

Sakura tak mengerti sama sekali perkataan Sarada, apa yang dia maksud 'manis'. Dan lagi kenapa orang itu tahu Sakura suka permen kapas. Hal itu membuat otak Sakura kembali berfikir dan mengingatnya.

"Dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?".

"Dia laki-laki yang memakai topi hitam. Bu apa aku boleh meminumnya aku sangat haus".

"Kau lihat wajahnya?". Sakura terus mengintrogasi anaknya itu .

"Yah dia sangat tampan sekali, aahh ayolah bu apa aku boleh meminumnya aku yakin dia sangat baik dia tidak mungkin meracuni kita". Sarada sudah tak bisa menahan rasa hausnya ia langsung meminum jus menyegarkan itu.

"Ya ampun kau tahu dari mana dia tampan, dasar anak jaman sekarang sudah bisa membedakan mana yang tampan. Baiklah kau boleh memin-".

"Ahhhhh segarrr ..". Ia melempar botol minuman itu kesembarang arah, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ini".

 _'Siapa yang memberikan semua ini, apa jangan-jangan'._

.

.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu, Sakura".

 **To Be Continue**

 **Tokoh baru akan muncul yang berperan penting juga dalam cerita ini. Readers tau gak siapa dia?**

 **Oke chap selanjutnya Flashback Sasuke dan Sakura.**

 _Preview Next Chap :_

 _"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Sakura, kurasa Sasuke memang jodohmu. Tapi sampai kapanpun ibu tak akan pernah menyukai Sasuke"/_ _"Kau akan menikah? Apa kau lupa setelah apa yang kita lakukan Sasuke-kun?"/"_ _Apa kau lupa siapa yang telah menjadi pacarmu waktu SMA ? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menjadi cinta pertamamu? Dan apa kau lupa siapa yang merebut kegadisanmu? Kau pikir aku telah melupakanmu? Jangan harap kau akan bahagia tanpa aku, Sakura"._

* * *

 **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah baca dan review fic Mei. Jaa nee di chapter selanjutnya**


	3. Flashback : Restu sang Ibu

**Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer :** **Belong to © Masashi Kisshimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read  
_**

 **Happy reading minna :D**

 **Flashback Sasuke and Sakura**

 **[09:00 PM, Tokyo]**

"Aaahh … Ssa-su-keeehh..pelan-pelaannn aahh .."

Desahan erotis gadis muda bersurai pink memenuhi sebuah ruangan gelap. Disana terlihat seorang gadis dan pria muda tampan bersurai raven tengah memadu kasih diatas ranjang.

Si lelaki dengan semangatnya yang terus melayani sang wanita. Beberapa gerakan liarnya yang ia berikan pada sang gadis membuat sang empunya tak bisa lagi menahan suara-suara aneh tersebut. Pria itu segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan lumatan ciuman ganas. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang hampir habis.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sayang". Goda sang laki-laki raven tersebut sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada Sakura.

"Emmhh Sasuke-kun". Sakura memalingkan mukanya yang tengah memerah itu.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali aksi liarnya , bahkan menambahkan kecepatan, Sakura terbelalak kaget ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam rahim miliknya karena menerut Sakura ia tak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kumohon… Sasuu-keehh kun jangan la-kukannn". Cegah Sakura ditengah kegiatannya itu, namun nihil Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura ia masih asyik mengobrak-abrik milik Sakura.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Sakura, sebentar lagi kan kita akan menikah".

"Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan ini, ku mohon". Sasuke akhirnya mau mendengarkan kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil baju-baju yang berceceran dilantai dengan kasar.

Ah ya Sasuke marah, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tak enak dilihat. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia sangat takut jika Sasuke sudah marah. Jika tunangannya itu marah bisa seminggu penuh ia dicuekan. Sakura sangat mencintai sosok pria itu, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke walau mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu , akan ku antar kau pulang". Sergah Sasuke sambil mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan pria tampan itu yang masih dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjang. Ia pun bangkit dan memeluk pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau jangan marah padaku, sebentar lagi kan kita akan menikah. Aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu setiap hari jika kita sudah menikah nanti". Laki-laki itu masih tetap dengan posisi diamnya. Wanita yang kini tengah tertunduk dikakinya itu terisak, yah Sakura itu sangat tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

"Apa ibumu sudah berubah fikiran, Sakura". Ucapan itu membuat Sakura semakin terisak mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang tak meyetujui hubungan mereka. Sekalipun Sasuke sudah melamarnya tapi orang tua Sakura tetap keukeuh tak menyukai calon menantunya itu.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa bertunangan dengan Sakura? Kejadiannya sederhana sekali, mereka kepergok sedang bercumbu dikamar Sakura oleh ibunya. Dan saat itulah ibu Sakura diminta pertanggung jawaban pada Sasuke, namun lama kelamaan orang tua Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pecandu Narkoba. Sejak itulah mereka membenci Sasuke.

Orang tua mana yang tak menyayangi anaknya, mereka tak ingin Sakura ikut terjerumus kedalam dunianya Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun mengajak atau menyuruh Sakura untuk ikut mengkonsumsi barang haram itu, Sasuke tahu itu sangat tidak baik dan ia sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Pertama kali ia mengenal barang haram itu berawal dari pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya membuat Sasuke yang saat itu masih labil mengambil jalan yang salah. Tak seperti kakaknya Uchiha Itachi ia mengatasi itu dengan jalan lain. Ditambah lagi dengan pergaulannya yang dibilang sangat keras.

Kelakuan Sasuke tak diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mereka selalu sibuk. Namun sang kakak, Itachi sudah mencurigai kelakuan adiknya yang selalu pulang malam dan jarang ada dirumah.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menginap diapartemen mu sehari lagi". Rajuk Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura memang suka menginap diapartemen milik Sasuke , karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke datang kerumahnya sikap ibu dan ayah Sakura langsung berubah.

Sasuke bukan anak yang baru lahir kemarin, Ia tak dapat dibohongi lagi dengan sikap orang tua Sakura yang selalu mengacuhkan Sasuke, ia tau bahwa ibu Sakura tak menyukai dirinya. Contohnya seperti ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba marah tak tahu sebab atau pergi meninggalkan rumah jika Sasuke sedang berkunjung kerumah Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin dipenggal ayahmu , Sakura?. Pulanglah sekarang juga".

"Tapi-"

"PULANG". Baru kali ini Sasuke membentak Sakura. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kata Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mau pulang diantar oleh Sasuke.

.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun". Sakura yang berada digerbang pintu rumahnya sedangkan Sasuke yang masih didalam mobil. Kali ini ia mengantar Sakura sampai gerbang saja, karena kalau masuk kerumahnya Sasuke harus menyiapkan mental.

"Tolong bilang pada ibumu, aku akan segera mentransfer uangnya".

"Baik". Sakura pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sakura !". Gadis yang dipanggil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Katakan pada ayah dan ibumu". Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak saat mengatakan ini. "Aku minta maaf".

BLAMM ..

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan langsung melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

.

.

Kriing ..Kriing ..

Apple 6 milik Sasuke berbunyi pertanda panggilan masuk. Ia segera merogoh saku bajunya dengan tangan kiri karena satu tangannya sedang memegang kemudi.

Saat ia melihat layar smartphone-nya Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshii"

 _"Kau bisa kemarkas sekarang?"._ Suara seorang pria yang berada desebrang sana menghubungi Sasuke dengan nada yang serius.

"Ya aku segera kesana".

 _"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu"._

"Hm". Nada khas nya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke dan sambungannya pun terputus.

.

.

.

"Tadaima".

Sakura memasuki rumahnya , disana memang ada kedua orang tuanya namun tak ada sepatah kata apapun yang terdengar. Ia tahu anak perempuannya itu sehabis pulang bersama tunangannya.

"Bu kata Sasuke uangnya akan segera ditransfer ke rekening ayah".

Perkataan Sakura tidak direspon sama sekali. Ia hanya mengusap dada dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 _'Oh Kami-sama sampai kapan ayah dan ibu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Ayah , Sasuke akan segera menjadi suamiku kumohon terimalah dia. Aku ingin restu dari kalian berdua'._ Tanpa sadar air mata itu terjatuh dari iris emerland Sakura.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri keatas ranjangnya dan menenggelamkan mukanya, menumpahkan seluruh air mata diatas bantal.

Tap tap tap ..

Langkah kaki yang kian mendekati Sakura, perempuan paruh baya itu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kurasa Sasuke memang sampai kapanpun ibu tak akan pernah menyukai Sasuke".

Saat ibunya berkata demikian ia segera memeluk ibunya dan tangisannya pun menjadi-jadi dipelukan sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku bu, maaf ..maaf .. hiks, aku hanya ingin restu dari ibu dan ayah, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi suamiku, dia sudah berjanji padaku tak akan menyentuh barang-barang haram lagi, hiks".

.

.

.

 **[Hiroshima's Apartements 11:45 PM, Tokyo]**

"Ahoy my bos ". Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan semangat menyambut laki-laki yang baru saja datang dengan langkah sempoyongan dan muka yang *errr .. tak enak dilihat.

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk Juugo bahkan saat memakan itu". Sasuke menjauhkan pria berambut oranye itu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke". Nampak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan suara baritonnya telah memanggil nama Sasuke. Sang pemilik nama tersebut menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dihiasi kepulan asap rokok memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja untukmu". Ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya, bukannya tanpa difikir, Sasuke sudah berniat akan berhenti menjadi pengedar dan pengguna Narkoba.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, apa kau dimarahi ibumu?". Perkataan yang berkesan mengejek disusul dengan tawaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya , rasanya ingin sekali menghajar pria merah pendek tersebut tapi mengingat akan posisinya saat ini.

"Mulai hari ini aku bukan lagi anggota kalian karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah".

"Menikah katamu?".

"Ya , aku akan segera menikahi Sakura". Ucapan Sasuke hanya dibalas dengan tiupan rokok tepat dimuka Sasuke, kita sebut pria itu Sasori.

"Hooosshh …". Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya dan ia mati-matian menahan amarahnya untuk menghajar Sasori.

"Kau yakin tak ingin mencobanya dulu, Sasuke?". Ucap Sasori sambil melempar benda haram tersebut kemuka Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke kita bersenang-senang malam ini, aku sudah mengajak Karin dan Tayuya". Ucap pria berambut putih tersebut disusul dengan Tayuya yang turut mengikuti kekasihnya, Suigetsu.

"Kau akan menikah? Apa kau lupa setelah apa yang kita lakukan Sasuke-kun?". Ucap wanita berkacamata sambil menjilat nafsu pipi Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tak tinggal diam, ia langsung mendorong Karin dengan kasar.

"Jangan harap kita pernah melakukan hal-hal lain, Karin. Dan kau Sasori aku akan membayar semuanya asalkan kau jangan mengajak aku lagi. Aku akan berhenti". Sasuke mengeluarkan ATM-nya dan melemparkan ke Sasori

"Terserah". Sasori pun bangkit dari duduknya dan ia meneguk segelas wine yang ada ditangannya.

"Juugo , apa kau mau permen?". Ucap Sasori enteng.

"Permen ? Aku tak suka permen, aku hanya suka wanita". Ucap Juugo dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Kalau begitu pesanlah sesuka mu dengan ATM itu". Tunjuk Sasori pada ATM yang tergeletak dilantai.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasori, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dari pada berujung dengan keributan.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun jangan pergi". Terak Karin mengejar Sasuke tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku , bodoh". Ucap Karin membentak Sasori.

"Kau boleh panggil aku bodoh atau tolol sekalipun, tapi suatu hari kau akan berterimakasih padaku". Bisik Sasori ditelinga Karin. Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berbalik kearah Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau mencintai Sasuke ?. Aku akan membuat dia bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu". Perkataan Sasori disusul dengan seringaian nakal Karin , gadis yang telah lama menyukai Sasuke.

"Kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku, Sasori-sama". Wanita itu pun kembali memasuki ruangannya , ia membelai mesra wajah Sasori saat melangkah. Pria itu pun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke kembali lagi ke Apartemen miliknya, disana didapati sesosok pria tinggi yang wajahnya serupa dengannya namun memiliki sedikit kerutan diwajahnya. Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke sudah berada didalam Apartemen Sasuke.

Itachi memang mengetahui password kamar apartemen Sasuke jadi dia selalu datang kesana sesuka hatinya.

"Darimana kau?". Ucap Itachi sambil duduk santai disofa hitam milik Sasuke.

"Mengantar Sakura". Sasuke masuk keapartemennya dengan tampang malas. "Sepertinya aku harus mengganti password supaya tidak ada tikus berkeliaran diruanganku". Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar jaket kesembarang arah. Ucapan itu dibalas tatapan deathglare dari Itachi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal disini?".

"Sampai ayah dan ibu merestui hubungan kami". Ucapnya enteng sambil membereskan kasur king size nya yang berantakan sehabis, ehmm 'bercinta' dengan Sakura.

Itachi tak membalas perkataan Sasuke ia masih anteng dengan kegiatan menonton televisi.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyetujuinya juga? Kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga".

"Hey jangan seenaknya mengusir. Aku datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan, ayah menyuruhku untuk membawa kau pulang".

"Untuk apa dia menyuruhmu, aku sudah malas pulang kerumah. Maaf aku sedang sedang sibuk mengurusi pernikahanku".

"Kau benar-benar akan menikahi Sakura tanpa restu dari ayah dan ibu?".

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Itachi berbicara sendiri.

Kriingg …

Itachi mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ayahnya.

"Moshi-moshi".

 _"Kau berhasil membujuk anak itu, Itachi?"._

"Maaf ayah".

 _"Besok aku akan kesana, kau pulang saja barusan istrimu kesini mencarimu"._

"Baik".

Akhirnya pria berkuncir itupun pergi karena sang istri yang telah menunggunya. Itachi sudah menikah dengan Inuzuka Hana , seorang dokter spesialis kandungan di Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Sakura … hmmm kau telah menghancurkan hatiku. Apa kau lupa siapa yang telah menjadi pacarmu waktu SMA ? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menjadi cinta pertamamu? Dan apa kau lupa siapa yang merebut kegadisanmu? Kau pikir aku telah melupakanmu? Jangan harap kau akan bahagia tanpa aku". Pria berambut merah tersebut tengah bergumam sendiri sambil memandangi sebuah foto perempuan berambut pink. Yah Sakura, wanita yang barusan ia sebutkan.

Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya Sasori.

"Dan kau Uchiha, aku sudah tak bisa lagi memberi waktu untuk bersama Sakura ku. Kesabaranku kini sudah habis , aku akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali". Sasori membakar ATM yang diberi Sasuke tadi dengan rokok yang sedang ia hisap lalu ia melempar ATM yang sudah hangus itu.

"Perasaan ini tak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun, Sakura".

 **To Be Continue**

 **Chapter selanjutnya masih tentang Flashback. Hehe bersabar dulu sebentar untuk flashbacknya yah ,, nanti setelah itu berlanjut lagi.**

 **Review ? supaya membangkitkan semangat nulisnya .. #Puppy eyes no jutsu :D**

 **Big Thanks to : sukez, suket alang-alang, Karl the gross, caesarpuspita, ipaikyuu, mantika mochi, ZihanZoldyck, Queenshila, adrienna.**  


 **Thanks udah baca Fic abalku Review kalian membuat Mei semangat nulis , salam cinta dari Mei no kawai**


	4. Flashback : Dendam Sasori

**AITAKATTA**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to©Massashi Kisshimotto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Fugaku dan Itachi memasuki sebuah Apartemen mewah milik Sasuke. Sesuai yang dikatakan Fugaku kemarin akan menemui langsung putra bungsunya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pulang kerumah.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?". Ucap Sasuke ketus pada kedua orang itu, sementara sang ayah, Fugaku masih tetap memperhatikan Sasuke yang tak menginginkan kehadiran dirinya. Fugaku tetap bersikeras untuk membawa kembali Sasuke kerumahnya dan segera membatalkan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dihelat.

"Sebagai keturunan Uchiha kau yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, coba perhatikan kakakmu dia hampir saja menyaingiku. Kau jangan menambah masalah lagi, cepatlah pulang kerumah". Ucapan ayah dua anak tersebut disusul dengan tatapan tak enak dari Itachi. Menurutnya ia tak pantas mengatakan hal tersebut karena itu membuat Sasuke semakin enggan pulang kerumah mengingat sifat Sasuke yang tempramen.

"Jika ayah bangga pada anak pertamamu kenapa masih saja membutuhkan pecundang macam aku? Ini hidupku jangan ikut campur, dan sekarang juga tinggalkan ruangan ini secepatnya !". Tepat sekali ucapan Fugaku malah menyulut api amarah Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa posisiku sebagai ayahmu? Aku yang paling berkuasa bahkan saat kau menikah akan membutuhkan aku, Sasuke !". Adu argument antara ayah dan anak kini tak dapat dihindari, terlebih lagi sifat Fugaku yang mudah marah dan tak ingin ambil selalu ambil keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang.

Sasuke sudah merasa muak atas semua ucapan-ucapan ayahnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia sudah tidak mau mendengar ocehan ayahnya yang hanya membuat dirinya semakin sakit hati.

"Hey Sasuke jangan acuhkan ayahmu !". Sergah Fugaku, ia mencoba menghalangi langkah Sasuke. "Mau kemana kau?".

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu !". Satu kalimat yang sangat peka ditelinga sang ayah.

"Apa kau akan menemui gadis tak berguna itu lagi, hah ?".

"Ya , si pecundang ini akan menemui gadis tak berguna itu". Sasuke terus melangkah pergi diikuti oleh ayahnya dan Itachi.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau jangan menemui wanita itu. Ayah sudah memilihkan wanita yang pantas untukmu yang setingkat dengan keluarga kita".

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya seraya berkata- "Aku hanya mencintai Sakura!"

Ayah dua anak itu semakin geram, sudah tahu Fugaku tidak menyukai Sakura yang notabenenya keturunan orang biasa. Tak ada pilihan lain Fugaku melakukan dengan cara terakhir .

PLAKKK …

"Dasar anak tak berguna !". Sang ayah menampar pipi mulus anak bungsunya itu. Itachi hanya tercengang menyaksikan pemandangan ini, tak disangka ayahnya telah melakukan hal keji.

"Kau berani melawanku Sasuke, kau seharusnya bersyukur dilahirkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Semua yang kulakukan untukmu, ayah hanya menginginkan yang terbaik dan ayah ingin kau menjadi pewaris selanjutnya setelah kakakmu".

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang setelah berkata demikian, cucuran keringat mengalir deras Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun bak patung hanya saja deruan nafas yang berat keluar dari hidungnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan rasanya ia ingin sekali terjun kejurang dan mati saat itu juga.

"Ayah, aku akan menjadi wali dipernikahan Sasuke nanti jika ayah tetap tidak setuju dengan semua keputusan Sasuke. Ayo !". Tangan kekar milik Itachi langsung menarik keluar Sasuke dan meninggalkan ayahnya sendiran.

"Kau begitu menyayangi adikmu, Itachi". Desis Fugaku disaat dua anaknya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa biaya yang kubutuhkan, Sasuke?". Tanya Itachi pada adiknya itu yang sedari tadi masih tetap saja diam. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil milik Itachi, ia tahu saat ini amarah Sasuke belum reda dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke sangat membenci sosok laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya itu.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya sesaat, lalu tatapannya dialihkan ke Sasuke yang ia khawatirkan. "Bilang saja jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan membantumu".

"Kenapa kau mau mau menjadi saksi dipernikahanku? Bukankah kau juga sama membenci keluarga Haruno?". Setelah sekian lama Sasuke diam akhirnya dia membuka suaranya, ia yakin bahwa Itachi juga sepihak dengan ayahnya. Namun tanpa ia sangka sang kakak bertindak diluar dugaan, untuk apa Itachi berbicara seperti itu 'apa dia menyetujui hubungan kami' fikir Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa fungsinya seorang kakak, sesama saudara harus saling membantu. Dan yang terpenting kau itu mencintai Sakura". Sasuke hanya tertunduk dalam diam, ucapan pria yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu sedikit meringankan hati setidaknya ada salah satu keluarganya yang setuju berhubungan dengan wanita bermarga Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin yang tengah menanti kabar baik dari pimpinannya, Sasori. Wanita bersurai merah itu tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan yang serupa membuat sang empunya menjadi merasa terganggu. Apakah dia lupa bahwa Sasori adalah ketua perkumpulan itu?. Ah Karin sampai melupakan hal itu saking semangatnya Sasori akan meluluhkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Sasori-sama, kapan aku mendapatkan Sasuke".

"Sasori-sama, aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu".

"Sasori-sama aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi Sasuke".

Pria berambut yang serupa dengan Karin hanya memijat keningnya, apakah wanita itu begitu menyukai pria bajingan itu, fikir Sasori.

"Bersabarlah dulu hingga tiba saatnya aku akan memberitahumu". Ujar Sasori mencoba sabar menghadapi wanita cerewet itu.

 _'Kau akan kembali lagi kepelukanku, Sakura'_. Batin Sasori dengan aura yang menggejolak saat menlontarkan nama gadis itu.

.

.

.

Tiba dihari yang sangat penting bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan disebuah gereja. Sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas diwajah kedua mempelai tersebut, seperti tak ada beban dan masalah. Mereka lupakan sejenak demi kebahagiaannya, terutama Uchiha Sasuke mengingat perjuangannya yang keras demi menikahi sang wanita pujaannya, Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa didampingi orang tua, yah itu sangat menyayat hati pria raven tersebut. Terkecuali ada seorang pria yang setia menemani dirinya, pria yang sangat penting diacara suci ini. Dialah Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke dan istrinya Hana Inuzuka.

Kedua orang tua Sakura hadir namun seperti tanpa adanya kebahagiaan sedikitpun diwajah tahu senyuman yang mereka ciptakan hanyalah sebuah topeng, mereka bersikap baik didepan kakaknya Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke bersedialah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu?. Selalu setia dalam ikatan janji suci dipernikahan ini. Menjaga, mencintai dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua".

"Haruno Sakura bersedialah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu?. Selalu setia dalam ikatan janji suci dipernikahan ini. Menjaga, mencintai dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua".

Sebuah sumpah dan janji suci yang terlontar dari keduanya tanpa keraguan menyatakan kesediaannya. Pernikahan tersebut berlangsung secara khidmat, kedua bola mata saling memandang penuh perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan melalui perkataan. Ciuman dari keduanya membuat suasana semakin romantis. Tak terasa tetesan air mata terjatuh bebas dari iris emerland Sakura, sang ibu yang mempunyai ikatan dengan anak memang kuat, ia pun meneteskan air matanya. 'Maafkan ibumu sayang'. Hanya kalimat itulah yang mungkin bisa mengobati separuh rasa sakit dihati sang ibu.

Disini mereka tersenyum, menyambut para tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Ah betapa bahagianya hari itu sampai mereka masih belum menyangka apakah ini sebuah kenyataan atau hanya sebuah ilusi? Hanya cinta yang dapat menyatukan mereka, segala rintangan akan mereka hadapi bahkan seluas samudra pun mereka arungi.

Yah cinta yang dapat mengubah takdir mereka hingga akhirnya dipersatukan disebuah pernikahan yang suci ini.

 _'Ayah, ibu, anakmu ini sedang berbahagia'_

Sasuke tertunduk sejenak kembali teringat kepada orang tuanya yang begitu tega, mereka hanya mementingkan kepentingan sendiri, mereka asyik bergelut dengan masalah duniawi bahkan tak peduli pada anaknya. Ah sudahlah Sasuke ini hari bahagiamu, pergunakanlah secara baik-baik, jangan membuat Sakura bersedih, fikirnya.

"Selamat yah Sasuke-kun, kakak ikut bahagia". Ucap wanita berkuncir coklat tersebut pada adik iparnya, wanita itu tersenyum lebar kala adik iparnya tengah berbahagia, dan akhirnya mereka dapat dipersatukan walau tanpa restu sang ayah.

"Lupakanlah dulu sejenak Sasuke, lihat disampingmu dia adalah istrimu". Bisik wanita itu, Hana kakak iparnya Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu terhenyak , yah wanita pink ini telah resmi menjadi istrinya, Sasuke masih belum percaya semua ini. Lalu Hana memberi selamat pada Sakura.

"Halo adik ipar, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun putih ini. Aku harap bayi didalam janinku ini cantik seperti bibinya". Ujar Hana sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Wah kakak sedang hamil, selamat yah aku ikut senang".

"Terimakasih Sakura, aku doakan kau selalu bahagia dengan adiku". Lalu wanita itu pun berjalan menuju suaminya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian …

Setelah menikah mereka berbagi kehidupan, canda tawa, kelebihan atau kekurangan, pertengkaran kecil yang mewarnai mahligai rumah tangga mereka. Namun hari itu dimana Sasuke bertingkah tak biasanya. Sakura terheran-heran mentap suaminya itu dengan gelagat yang aneh sejak malam tadi. Apa Suaminya sedang ada masalah dalam pekerjaannya?.

Oh ya Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja sejak ia menikahi Sakura. Ia bekerja sebagai asisten manager diperusahaan Senju Corp yang masih satu kerabat dengan Uchiha Corp.

Sebenarnya Itachi menawari pekerjaan untuk Sasuke menjadi tangan kirinya Itachi di Uchiha Corp. Tapi semuanya ia tolak mentah-mentah mengingat sang ayah juga berda disana, Sasuke masih membenci ayahnya itu. Bahkan sejak ia menikah ayahnya tak pernah menemui Sasuke kecuali ibunya yang tak pernah absen menghubungi Sasuke lewat telepon.

"Sejak malam tadi kau terlihat resah , ada masalah dalam pekerjaanmu?". Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu sejak malam tadi namun Sasuke tetap tak menjawab. Ia yakin Suaminya itu sudak tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Suigetsu cs dan sudah meninggalkan kegiatan buruknya itu. Bahkan sedikit demi sedikit orang tua Sakura sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Sasuke.

Tapi apalagi yang masih mengganjal dihati Sasuke hingga ia bertingkah aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Cepat katakan apa masalahmu?". Sakura mulai mengintrogasi suaminya itu.

Namun Sasuke tetap tak akan mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin kebahagiaan yang hampir sempurna itu kembali terusik, sudah susah payah mereka bina apa masih belum cukupkah penderitaan ini.

"Yah ini menyangkut pekerjaanku ada beberapa masalah disini, dan sepertinya kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, Anata. Apa kau ingat janji saat kita menikah, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya". Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya diujung kepala Sakura.

"Sakura aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, sekalipun aku pergi aku akan selalu mencintaimu". Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan, kenapa Sasuke berkata 'pergi'? memangnya dia akan kemana?. Pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada suami tercintanya itu seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan. "Aku lebih mencintaimu". Lalu Sakura menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Mereka kini tinggal disebuah rumah, bukan lagi diapartemen. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rumah ini sebelum mereka menikah. Tidak terlalu besar namun interiornya yang cukup mewah dengan sedikit sentuhan gaya Eropa.

.

.

"Habiskan sarapanmu susah payah aku membuatnya". Ucap sang istri sambil menyantap sepiring omurice. Namun Sasuke masih belum menyentuh sedikitpun sarapan buatan istrinya, ia tetap fokus pada smartphonenya, bahkan Sasuke sesekali mengerutkan dahinya seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sasuke"

"….."

"Sasuke !"

"….."

Tak ada pilihan lain Sakura menggebrak meja makan hingga air minum digelas tumpah bahkan ada gelas yang pecah akibat goncangan yang dihasilkan Sakura.

"Apa kau tak menganggapku Sasuke, kau ini suamiku kenapa tak mendengarkan aku. Jujur aku tak ingin ada keributan seperti ini bahkan aku hampir trauma jika ada masalah terlebih lagi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tertutup padaku". Sasuke tertunduk saat istrinya marah, ia sadar kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Ia tak menjelaskan masalahnya pada Sakura.

Ia memasukan kembali smartphone kedalam saku bajunya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir, aku tak ingin kau menjadi beban untukku. Kau tahu tujuan kita menikah untuk mencapai kebahaiaan kan. Jadi janganlah takut aku selalu disisimu, Sakura". Akhirnya Sasuke menyantap omurice buatan Sakura.

"Baiklah aku pergi". Sasuke mencium lembut bibir istrinya sebelum melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

'Rasanya aku tak rela dia pergi bekerja, padahal ini selalu terjadi setiap pagi'. Ucapnya sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. "Aku akan memberi kejutan untukmu, Sasuke".

.

.

.

Brakkkk !

"Keluar kau Sasori !". Sasuke mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu dengan kasar lalu mengobrak abrik tempat yang dulunya pernah menjadi pusat kesenangan Sasuke. Sudah lama sejak dirumah tadi ia menahan emosi akhirnya disinilah ia melampiaskan nafsunya.

Tempat itu kembali membuka kenangan dirinya saat menjadi pecandu namun ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan pahit itu, Sasuke sudah kembali kejalan yang lurus, berkat siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Tapi kenapa dia berada ditempat itu, bukankah dia pergi bekerja? Sebenarnya ia tak ingin datang kesana namun ada sedikit masalah dengan pria merah itu.

"Dasar pengecut , keluar kau !". Sasuke sudah seperti orang berdemo, ia teriak-teriak diruangan sepi itu. Alasan Sasuke datang kesini karena Sasori memberinya pesan singkat tempo hari dulu.

 _'Sasuke , bagaimana malam pertamamu? Ah aku yakin kau tidak merasa puas, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum menikah. Sakura itu sangat nikmat sekali, silahkan nikmatilah bekas aku'._

Siapa yang tak marah jika mendapat pesan itu. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Sasori adalah Sakura adalah mantannya bahkan ia masih belum percaya bagaimana bisa Sakura menemukan si merah bajingan itu? pikir Sasuke.

Sakura memang tak pernah cerita soal mantannya karena ia tak mau mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu karena dirinya sudah bahagia bersama Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi disini". Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa ia bicara. Ia memilih untuk menghubungi Sasori yang sejak tadi pagi terus memberinya pesan singkat.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahka-._ Tuut- "Sialan !". Umpat Sasuke.

"Sa-su-kehh … ". Desahan seorang wanita terdengar samar-samar disalah satu ruangan. Suara itu memancing rasa penasaran Sasuke dan ia segera mencari asal suara itu.

"Karin apa itu kau?". Sasuke sudah mengetahui suara perempuan itu adalah Karin.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan nampaklah sesosok wanita merah dengan setengah telanjang. Dengan spontan ia kembali keluar dan memalingkan wajahnya namun Karin berhasil menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang. Aku tahu masalahmu kau pasti sangat kecewa pada istri barumu kan. Aku bersedia menjadi istri mu bahkan belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh laki-laki lain". Jadi ini maksud Sasori, ia sengaja memberi tahu Sasuke soal Sakura setelah menikah.

Flashback:

 _"Sasori-sama kapan aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke?". Ucap Karin menggelayut manja dilengan kekar milik Sasori, wanita itu bertingkah baik jika ada maunya._

 _"Apa kau bisa sabar sebentar Karin"_

 _"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi"._

 _"Tunggu hingga Sasuke dan Sakura menikah". Karin melepaskan pegangannya dan ia membelakan bola matanya. Masa iya Karin harus menunggu Sasuke duda?._

 _"Aku tak rela dia menikah"._

 _"Aku juga sama tak rela Sakura menikah. Aku begitu senang mendengar kau menyukai Sasuke kita sekarang berada diposisi yang sama. Ketahuilah Sakura itu adalah mantan kekasihku". Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Karin dan merangkul wanita berkacamata itu._

 _"Bersabarlah aku sudah menyiapkan skenarionya lalu setelah itu kau mulai beraksi"._

 _"Ahh aku mengerti sekarang, kau sudah bermain-main dengan gadis pinky itu ya. Baiklah aku serahkan semuanya padamu". Mereka berdua menyeringai jahat dan segera menyusun rencana buruknya._

Flashback End .

"Apa maksud semua ini? dimana Sasori?". Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita itu tapi wanita itu malah membalas sentuhan Sasuke. Ia segera menepis tangan Karin.

"Apa yang yang akan kau lakukan, dimana Sasori aku tahu dia sedang bersama kau".

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan dia, Sasori tidak ada disini hanya kita berdua". Sial wanita ini semakin diluar kendali, jika ada orang yang melihat bisa gawat, pikir Sasuke. Tentu saja ditambah ruangan itu dihiasi beberapa botol minuman yang bertengger indah di meja dan lemari juga bau alcohol yang menyengat.

"Kau sedang mabuk". Sasuke menjauhkan Karin kelantai, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mabuk yang tergambar diwajah ayu nya.

"Aku tak mabuk Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku sekarang apa kau tidak tertarik padaku, dan kenapa kau memilih Sakura yang sudah disetubuhi oleh Sasori?". Ujar Karin dengan posisinya yang masih tertungkup akibat dorongan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku tak segan membunuhmu". Ah ya api kemarahan Sasuke tak dapat dihindari, rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke mencabik-cabik orang yang berambut merah.

"Sodara Sasuke angkat tanganmu !". Suara seorang pria ah bukan seorang tapi beberapa pria berseragam kini tengah mengerumuni Sasuke bahkan ada yang menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Mereka polisi !

"Tunggu ada apa ini, biar kujelaskan semuanya aku tak bermaksud membunuh wanita ini". Ahh shitt kenapa bilang membunuh Sasuke hanya menggertak Karin saja, ini malah membuat masalah baru.

"Anda terlibat dalam pengedaran narkoba dan sekarang ditambah membunuh wanita yang sudah diperkosa. Ini adalah kejahatan beruntun, cepat tangkap dia". Ucapan itu bagai ditusuk seribu pisau lalu terjatuh kedalam jurang, Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar itu. Bahkan dia sudah berhenti menjadi pengedar. Mimpi apa dia semalam, berawal dari pesan singkat lalu berujung dengan penangkapan.

Kita beri nilai 100 buat Sasori. Dia adalah dalang dibalik semua ini, rencana jahatnya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi tidak dengan Karin , dia yang meyaksikan itu merasa tak terima Sasuke ditangkap polisi padahal ini diluar rencana Karin. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sasuke saja.

"Biar kujelaskan semuanya, aku tidak menyentuh wanita itu sedikitpun". Sasuke mulai berontak.

"Jelaskan semuanya pada hakim nanti. Cepat ikut kami ke kantor polisi". Polisi-polisi itu tengah memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan tangkap Sasuke-kun, dia tidak bersalah". Cegah Karin menghampiri orang-orang itu. Ia melilitkan beberapa kain untuk menutupi setengah badannya. Itu merupakan bukti yang kuat, salah Karin sendiri berpenampilan seperti itu. Padahal Sasori tidak menyuruhnya.

"Aku tahu ini semua sudah direncanakan kalian berdua, jelaskan semuanya KARIN !". Teriak Sasuke bahkan ia sempat memohon pada Karin.

Sasuke terus berontak saat para polisi menahannya.

"Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun Sasuke, aku tak mungkin melaporkanmu kepolisi".

Karin yang terus berusaha mencegah Sasuke pergi namun nihil para polisi sudah menggusur Sasuke.

Sebagian dari polisi sudah memasang police line di tempat itu.

"SASORIIII AKU TAK AKAN MELUPAKANNYA…".

Teriakan Sasuke perlahan menghilang saat mobil polisi menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Tap … tap … tap …

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekati Karin yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu akan kepergian Sasuke.

Jduaakkk ….. ! Karin membogem muka tampan Sasori saat ia menghampiri.

"Dasar bajingan !". Deruan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Karin menandakan tingkat kemarahannya yang sudah diambang batas. Namun Sasori tak menunjakan ekpresi marah atau kesal bahkan ia malah tersenyum. Cihh senyuman itu.

"Kenapa kau menghajarku, bukankah dia sudah masuk jebakanmu?". Sasori menyeringai pada Karin dan mengelus-ngelus pipinya bekas hantaman.

"Kau bilang dia akan bertekuk lutut padaku tapi kenapa kau memanggil polisi? Aku tak meminta dia dipenjara aku hanya ingin Sasuke menjadi kekasihku".

"Bukankah dia barusan bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu?".

JLEB …

Yang dimaksud Sasori bertekuk lutut adalah memohon penjelasan pada Karin. Ya dia memang bertekuk lutut tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Karin. Sasori tampak tenang-tenang saja bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan sebatak rokok lalu menghisap nya.

'Hoooss ..' . Lagi-lagi ia menghebuskan asap rokok kemuka Karin sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke dulu.

"Dasar licik , kau pembohong !". Tunjuk Karin serta tatapan intimadasi pada pria merah itu, tapi Sasori tetap _stay cool_.

"Pembohong katamu? Aku tak pernah berbohong, Sasuke sudah bertekuk lutut padamu kan".

"Tapi yang kumaksud adalah Sasuke menjadi kekasihku".

"Aku tak bilang dia menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi dimana letak kesalahanku, coba jelaskan Karin. Dan aku berterimakasih padamu kau memang umpan yang bagus". Sasori melangkah mendekati Karin dan mencium sisi bibir wanita cantik itu. Karin tak tinggal diam ia memukul dada pria merah itu.

"Akan kulaporkan kau kepolisi".

"Silahkan , kau tak punya bukti apa-apa kecuali kau yang kulaporkan tentang apa yang kau lakukan bersama Hidan". Wajah Karin kembali menjadi pucat saat Sasori berkata demikan. Ya kelakuan mereka dengan saat menkosumsi barang haram dipotret oleh Sasori. Bahkan foto itu ada dalam genggamannya.

'Sialan pria ini sangat pintar memeras'. Umpat Karin.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **Haduh kenapa jadi seperti ini ya. Maaf banget kalo gaje, masih banyak kurangnya ya. Updatenya juga telat. Banyak typo disana sini. Mohon saran di review ya, dan Mei harap ada yang Review di chapter ini. Satu kali lagi Mei minta maaf ya dichapter 3 sangat pendek. makannya dichapter ini dipanjangin, hehe.  
**

 **Sasori kun disini dibuat selicik mungkin. Oh iya Mei kasih tahu Sasori sama Sakura melakukan hubungan 'ahem' cuma sekali sih jadi gak mungkin hamil kan, hehehe. Nanti juga dijelasin dichapter selanjutnya kenapa dulu mereka putus.**

 **Chapter 5 masih Flashback dimana Sakura dipindahkan ke Konoha oleh ayah Sasuke, kota yang sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dulu.**

 **Makasih udah baca, kotak Review udah nunggu diklik noh. Dan yang udah review silahkan review lagi #Muehehehe**

 **Salam cinta dari Mei no kawai :***


	5. Pertemuan yang tak diharapkan

_'Angin berhembus begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang rusukku, tidak … itu tidak seberapa jika mengingat apa yang ku alami saat ini. Manusia memang tak luput dari masalah, bahkan hingga detik ini pun masalah terus menghampiri kecuali jika aku mati dan tenang dialam sana'._

 _._

 _._

 **Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to ©Massashi Kishimotto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DLDR_**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Semakin lama mata sakura semakin memerah , karena air mata yang terus berjatuhan kala mengingat suami yang kini sedang didera masalah yang begitu berat. Perempuan berambut coklat itu terus mengusap air mata Sakura, hatinya begitu pilu kenapa adik tersayangnya itu terus mendapat cobaan yang begitu besar.

Rumah tangga yang mereka bina baru terjalin tiga bulan, waktu sesingkat itukah mereka merasa bahagia?. Perempuan cantik itu merangkul pundak Sakura sebagai sandarannya, ia semakin tersedu-sedu. Yah, sesama perempuan memang saling mengerti satu sama lain terlebih lagi Hana begitu menyayangi Sakura selayaknya adik kandung sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih Sakura, kakak juga tak percaya kalau Sasuke ditahan ".

"Apa ini hukuman akibat tak mendapat restu orang tua, semuanya memang tak adil aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan itu saja". Ia berusaha berbicara ditengah tangisannya , Hana yang mendengar itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang tak seberuntung kakak, orang tua Sasuke sangat setuju dengan kakak menikah dengan kak Itachi. Tak ada yang dibanggakan dari seorang wanita biasa macam aku. Kakak itu seorang dokter cantik, kaya raya maka tak heran jika mereka menyukai kakak". Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, jika kau berfikiran demikan kenapa Sasuke mau menikahimu hingga ia rela dipenjara, itu adalah bukti kalau dia mencintaimu apa dengan seiringnya berjalan waktu mereka akan segera menerimamu". Hana berusaha membujuk Sakura supaya ia tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan kakaknya lalu ia beralih menatap kakaknya itu.

"Dimana suamiku dipenjara, kakak bisa beritahu , aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya". Sakura menyimpan penuh harapan pada Hana , hanya dialah yang selalu ada buat Sakura. Yang selalu mengerti dirinya.

Namun Sakura hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala disusul dengan raut muka sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana bahkan suamiku tidak bicara padaku soal Sasuke".Ucap Hana menyesal.

"Sakura, suamiku berpesan agar aku selalu menemanimu, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa panggil aku". Hana berusaha membuat wajah untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dirumahnya namun Hana bukanlah orang yang santai. Belum lagi pekerjaannya yang dibilang sibuk dan lagi ia harus menjaga kandungannya.

.

.

.

Terjebak dibalik jeruji bukanlah suatu yang mudah untuk diterima oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia sangat yakin kebenaran berada dipihaknya, dan segera membalaskan perbuatan si rambut merah itu.

Belum lagi sang ibu yang terus menangisi nasib anaknya kenapa keburukan selalu menimpa putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke tahu ibunya memang tidak seperti ayahnya, bahkan ia tak hadir dilapas dimana ia dipenjara.

"Ibu akan selalu mengunjungimu, nak. Bersabarlah dan berdoa semoga kau cepat keluar dari tempat ini". Rintih nyonya Uchiha dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan. Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan ibunya, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berkata. "Aku lebih betah tinggal disini karena tak ada bedanya tinggal dirumah". Mendengar ucapan itu Nyonya Mikoto membelalakan kedua bola matanya, apakah ia benar-benar menikmati tempat ini. Ibu dua anak itu menggenggam erat besi-besi yang menghalangi antara mereka.

Itachi merangkul sang ibu lalu memeluknya. "Bu waktu kita sudah habis. Kita harus segera pulang".

Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dan mengusap air matanya lalu menggandeng anak sulungnya itu.

Sementara itu ..

Tok tok tok …

Sakura mengampiri pintu lalu terbukalah disana nampak seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri tegak dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Sakura segera membungkuk dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"A-ayah mertua, silahkan masuk". Sakura menggeserkan tubuhnya memberi ruang kepada tuan Uchiha masuk kerumahnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruah ruangan.

"Dari mana kau dapat rumah ini?" kata Fugaku tanpa menoleh Sakura.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya karena rumah ini adalah pemberian suaminya. Saat ini situasinya memang berbeda karena sang pemilik rumah tidak ada walaupun Sakura tetap istri sah nya Sasuke.

"I-itu-".

"Sasuke … Kau tak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli rumah ini. Pantas saja waktu itu ia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu untuk masa depannya".

Sakura tertunduk , detak jantungnya seakan berhenti. Tak disangka ayah mertuanya berkata seperti itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah mau minum? Aku bawakan jus jeruk . Mohon tunggu sebentar". Sakura pun berjalan kedapur namun Fugaku segera menyela dengan perkataan.

"Tidak usah aku tak akan lama. Ini ambilah". Fugaku menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat entah apa itu isinya. Sakura langsung mengambil amplop coklat tersebut lalu membukanya.

"Tiket ke Konoha dan sejumlah uang?". Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, apa maksud keinginan ayahnya itu.

"Kemasi barangmu dan tinggalkan Tokyo sekarang juga. Aku sudah memberimu sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak". Ucap Fugaku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan memberitahu ibumu kalau kau akan pindah ke Konoha". Lanjut Fugaku.

Sakura menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan masih belum percaya semua ucapan ayahnya. 'Meninggalkan Tokyo? Apa dia berniat menyingkirkan aku, ayah benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi ini'. Batin Sakura

"Tapi bisakah aku menemui Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya ayah, ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya". Ucap Sakura penuh harap, ia hanya bisa memohon dan bertekuk pada ayah Sasuke.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan Ayahnya itu. Fugaku bisa saja menyuruh Sakura untuk meninggalkan rumah itu karena uang itu sebagian besar milik Fugaku. Sakura mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk membalas ucapan-ucapan pedas ayah mertuanya.

"Aku tak lagi mengijinkan kau menemui anakku. Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Sasuke , katakan saja padaku akan kusampaikan". Fugaku benar-benar ingin menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke. Ini seolah-olah Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan mencari kehidupan baru. Ya memang itulah rencana Fugaku dari awal.

"Baiklah jika ayah tak mengijinkan aku bertemu dengan suamiku". Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tolong katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku sedang mengandung anaknya". Ucap Sakura mantap ditengah pembicaraan itu.

Fugaku tampak terkejut sesaat dan Sakura dapat melihatnya sekilas. Ia segera memilih untuk keluar dari rumah itu dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakan secara kasar ke lantai. Kemudian ia memutarkan tubuhnya memandang sebentar mata hijau itu.

"Akan kusampaikan". Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dan memasuki mobil merahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengusap perutnya yang belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehamilan. "Semoga ayah menyampaikan pesan terakhirku. Sepertinya ayah memang tak akan menerimaku sebagai menantunya dan aku akan pergi ke Konoha menunggu Sasuke pulang kerumah , lalu aku menyambutnya, menyiapkan makan malam, lalu makan bersama anak kita yang tampan, ah tidak maksudku dia cantik. Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke. Maafkan aku kak Hana, Kak Itachi".

Lalu Sakura segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi ke stasiun menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

Blarrr ...

Karin menutup pintu secara kasar dan menahan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya tak ingin satu kalimat Sasori terdengar. "Mau apa kau datang kesini, pergi kau !". Teriak Karin.

Pria yang diteriaki Karin tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul, ia tahu kalau Karin masih marah padanya soal Sasuke. Ia mencoba masuk ke apartemen milik Karin dengan menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah itu.

"Izinkan aku masuk Karin , jika kau membukanya aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Aku berjanji".

Ceklek .. Pintupun terbuka tapi tak sepenuhnya hanya menampakan bola mata merah milik Karin saja. "Tch ..Akhirnya kau sadar juga". Karin hanya mendecih kesal , kini ia lebih hati-hati pada Sasori dengan kelicikannya. Tapi sepertinya dilihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat menyesal Karin mau membuka kan pintu itu.

"Masuklah, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh". Ucap Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk disofa.

Sasori memasuki ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas untuk satu orang. Lalu ia duduk disofa hitam disebelah Karin. "Ya percayalah padaku, hey aku ini senpai-mu bodoh bersikaplah sopan padaku". Lanjut Sasori disusul dengan jitakan pelan dikepala Karin.

"Cepatlah katakan apa mau mu datang kesini, aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu". Masih dengan ucapan angkuhnya Karin tetap benci melihat wajah memelas Sasori saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja". Jawab Sasori santai sambil menaikan sebelah kakinya keatas kaki yang satunya. Karin yang menyaksikan itu hanya berdecih , jika saja dia bukan senpaiku akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Fikir Karin.

"Kenapa kau tak temui MANTAN mu itu". Ucap Karin dengan menekankan kalimat 'mantan' tepat ditelinga Sasori.

"Oh iya aku lupa ..sepertinya aku harus segera pergi menemuinya tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau dia sudah pindah".

"Itu bukan urusanku". Karin menaikan kedua bahunya acuh. "Dan kau kesini hanya ingin bicara ini saja? Sungguh membuang-buang waktu berhargaku. Kau bilang akan menebus kesalahanmu?". Tanya Karin.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya seolah ia melupakan sesuatu. "Oh iya aku lupa, bermainlah sebentar denganku, Karin". Ucap Sasori disusul dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Betapa kagetnya perempuan merah itu saat ini, ia tahu maksud Sasori bermain adalah bersenang-senang dengan dirinya atau melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, ia langsung menolak mentah-mentah permintaan bodoh Sasori yang dianggap sebagai penebus kesalahan.

"Brengsek ! Aku tahu kau datang kesini tidak lain dengan otak kriminalmu itu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini secepatnya atau kuhubungi polisi". Ancam Karin. Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman bodohnya.

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai mantanmu itu Sasori?". Lanjut Karin.

"Ya , tapi saat ini dia tidak ada , sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku jika aku sedang ingin melakukannya".

"Dasar gila ! Aku tak sudi dijadikan pelampiasan nafsumu !". Sasori menggerakan jarinya sambil berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" a a a~ kau mau foto ini kusebar? Dan Sasuke akan membencimu".Ya Sasori punya kartu asnya.

"Sasoriiiiii ... akan kubunuh kau". Karin menggertakan giginya. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya , ingin rasanya menghantam wajah memelas itu.

"Jadi ... ku anggap kau menyetujui permintaanku dan hutangku sudah lunas". Ucap Sasori dengan seringaian mesumnya.

 **~o0o0o~**

Kedua mata kelam tersebut tak lepas dari pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat. Kota itu kembali teringat akan masa lalunya tujuh tahun kebelakang. Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan fikiran negative yang selama ini terus menghantuinya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang istri tercintanya, hingga saat ini masih belum ada kabar sedikitpun. Pria berambut _raven_ ini membuka matanya lagi dan memandang datar pemandangan kota padat itu dari atas gedung Uchiha.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang telah menepuk bahunya lalu ia berbalik. Didapati seorang wanita cantik tidak lain adalah kakak iparnya.

"Kakak?". Ucap Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok wanita bersurai coklat itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat kakak cantiknya itu, ia melepas kerinduannya dengan memeluk sang kakak.

"Kau pulang, adikku". Hana mengeratkan pelukannya hingga ia merasakan sedikit gesekan dibahunya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sangat merindukan kakak". Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menatap kakaknya. "Dimana keponakanku?Aku ingin sekali melihatnya". Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibilang senang. Ya sedikitnya ia terhibur dengan adanya seorang anak kecil.

Hana yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Apa kakakmu tidak bilang apapun mengenaiku, Sasuke?". Hana sedikit ragu mengatakannya saat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Hana mengatupkan bibirnya tanda ia tak sanggup.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku tidak ada ?". Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

Perlahan Hana membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

"Dia sudah pergi". Ucap Hana penuh kesedihan.

"Pergi? Maksud kakak dia-". Ia masih mengerutkan dahinya saat Hana akan mengatakan kalimat lagi. "Meninggal?". Sambung Sasuke.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga tak memperhatikan diri sendiri hingga-". Hana sedikit memberi jeda saat berbicara. "Aku mengalami keguguran akibat kelelahan. Kalaupun bisa mempunyai anak maka aku harus memilih salah satu antara aku yang hidup atau anaku yang hidup. Tapi suamiku memilih aku yang hidup dan saat itu juga rahimku diangkat dan divonis tidak akan memiliki seorang anak mengingat kondisi ku yang sangat lemah saat itu. Dan aku sangat bersyukur kalau suamiku dapat menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini, dia sangat menyayangi aku dan menerima aku apa adanya".

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer di sekeliling mereka selama beberapa saat. Sasuke masih berdiri disamping kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan perasaan kakak perempuannya itu menderita melebihi dirinya. Terlihat jelas dari sorot maatanya yang kelam mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sulit diungkapkan.

Ia menyesal menanyakan soal ini pada Hana tapi toh Sasuke memang tidak mengetahui kejadian itu. Setidaknya Itachi yang harus mengatakan ini, ahh ya Itachi pasti merasa sangat sedih selama ini.

"Maafkan aku kak, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya soal ini".

"Tidak apa kau juga harus mengetahui soal ini". Hana mencoba mengembalikan situasi sebelumnya saat mereka jumpa. "Oh iya Sasuke, kau terlihat lebih dewasa saat terakhir kali kakak melihatmu". Senyuman manis tercipta diwajah ayu Hana, ya walaupun pembicaraan barusan masih membuat dirinya sedih ia berusaha kuat dihadapan adiknya.

Sasuke pun langsung menanggapi Hana dan segera melupakan pembicaraan barusan. Ia pun tersenyum malu saat dipuji Hana.

Akhirnya mereka memilih mengobrol didalam ruangan kerja milik Itachi dan berpindah ke sofa. Hana mencari posisi senyaman mungkin saat duduk. "Kau akan menemuinya?". Sasuke mendongkakan kepalanya. Menatap penuh selidik kearah mata coklat milik Hana yang langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung merespon pertanyaan Hana, ia yakin Hana pasti mengetahui kabar Sakura sekecil apapun karena itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kak. Dimana dia sekarang?".

Hana pun tersenyum penuh kesenangan.

 _'Sakura, kakak bawakan hadiah besar untukmu'._ Batin Hana senang.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Otaknya kembali mengingat akan sosok laki-laki misterius yang Sarada temui tempo hari lalu.

 _"Dia bilang permen kapas ini untuk ibu, karena ini sangat manis seperti ibu"._

Kepalanya berkedut kala kalimat itu ia ingat. Ia memijat keningnya perlahan , hampir setiap malam ia dihantui bayang-bayang seseorang yang tak ingin lagi Sakura ingat.

Tangan putihnya menjalar kebawah bantal, menelusuri setiap sisi hingga benda itu menyentuh tangannya. Ah foto pernikahan itu lagi, ia tak pernah absen memandangi foto itu setiap malam.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mempunyai firasat buruk saat ini. Apa disana kau baik-baik saja?". Sakura memeluk penuh rasa pada selembar foto itu. Perlahan mata Emerland itu pun menutup dan langsung mengantarnya kealam mimpi.

.

.

Sakura dan Sarada kini sedang berada di meja makan, Sarapan adalah rutinias mereka karena baginya sarapan adalah hal yang penting mengingat dirinya mempunyai penyakit maag namun tidak terlalu parah. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin anak tercintanya itu mengalami hal yang serupa, karena jika tidak ia akan dimarahi suaminya habis-habisan, dan pasti yang akan dikatakan Sasuke nanti ' _Kau tak becus urus anak satu, bagaimana kalau dua atau tiga?_ ' Sakura mengkhayal.

Ya membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah begidik ngeri jika Sasuke sudah marah.

"Sarada-chan … Sarada-chan". Teriak seorang anak laki-laki dibalik pintu. Sarada hendak turun dari kursi makannya namun itu ditahan oleh sang ibu.

"Ya Inojn". Teriak Sarada, itu teman sekelasnya Sarada. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama karena rumah mereka memang satu arah menuju sekolah.

"Hey habiskan dulu sarapanmu". Kata Sakura sambil melahap roti bakarnya.

"Sudah kenyang". Sarada langsung berlari dan memakai sepatunya.

Ceklek .. anak itu membuka pintu disana sudah nampak anak laki-laki sedang menunggu Sarada. "Aku berangkat bu, ayo Inojin". Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan dan berlarian layaknya anak TK.

"Namanya Sarada ya". Kedua pasang mata tak lepas dari sosok kedua anak itu. Ia tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, ia menyeringai dan mengikuti langkah anak-anak itu.

"Anak itu sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk mengahabiskan makan. Apa jadinya kalau ayahmu mengetahui ini". Cerocos Sakura entah bicara pada siapa. "Hahhh lupakan, dia memang tidak ada disini". Sakura pun membereskan meja makannya dan segera bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Sarada dan Inojin berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua nampak senang, tapi tidak lagi bagi Sarada saat melihat seseorang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hey kacamata !". Teriak bocah kuning itu, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Ayo Inojin kita harus cepat-cepat masuk kekelas". Sarada mengacuhkan anak kuning itu, mereka berjalan mendahului Boruto. Ia tak sadar kalau Boruto sedang berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya.

"Hey anak belagu !". Langkah Sarada terhenti lalu ia memalikan tubuhnya. Kini ia melihat pemandangan menjijikan dari sana. Boruto mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. Rupanya anak itu senang mengejek Sarada.

"Kau jelekk !". Teriak Sarada. " Kita tinggalkan dia saja Inojin". Tangan itu menarik tangan sahabatnya dan berlari menuju kelas.

.

Sakura memasuki kantornya dan masuk keruang kerja. Sakura adalah wanita pekerja biasa, ia bekerja sebagai operator perusahaan Nara. Menarik sebuah kursi putar dan menyalakan CPU computer lalu ia mulai bergelut dengan pekerjaannya.

Seseorang perempuan duduk disebelah meja kerja Sakura, ia menoleh sedikit kearah sosok perempuan itu. Ia berambut merah dan berkaca mata. Sakura tersenyum dan ia mencoba menyapa wanita itu dan ia membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Karyawan baru?". Tanya Sakura.

"Ya , aku baru pindah dan langsung bekerja disini". Jawab perempuan itu ramah.

"Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung". Sakura menatap perempuan itu lalu kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya.

Sakura sempat melihat sorot mata merahnya yang tersirat penuh makna, entah kenapa wajah perempuan itu jadi teringat anaknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melupakannya.

Tiba-tiba smartphone milik Sakura bergetar tapi Sakura mengabaikannya karena itu hanya pesan singkat, mungkin karena ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan computer. Tapi getaran itu terasa lama menandakan panggilan masuk akhirnya ia merogoh tas kecil miliknya lalu menatap layar handphone itu. Semburat senyum terpancar saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo kak Hana".

 _"Sakura apa aku mengganggumu. Kakak membawa kabar baik untukmu"._ Sakura segera memasang pendengaran baik-baik tak ingin satu kalimatpun terlewat.

"Tidak kak. Kabar baik apa?". Tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

 _"Pergilah ke stasiun kereta Konoha dan jemput suamimu disana"._ Ucap Hana disebrang sana. Sakura tak mampu menahan perasaannya, senyum lebar diwajahnya merekah hingga tak terasa air mata turun dipipi mulusnya.

"Sasuke". Desah Sakura ditengah pembicaraannya. Ia tak menyadari kalau perempuan disamping Sakura tengah memasang telinga. Diam-diam mendengarkan percakapannya.

 _"Ya Sasuke akan tiba kira-kira 2 jam lagi. Kakak harap setelah ini kalian bisa bahagia, maaf kakak tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke kesana karena disini sangat sibuk"._

"Tidak apa Kak, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku. Sekali lagi terimakasih , aku akan segera ke stasiun Konoha". Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura tak bisa berhenti menahan rasa bahagia itu. Kini hari itu tiba dimana Sasuke telah kembali tak sia-sia ia menunggu hingga tujuh tahun lamanya.

Sakura segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera menemui sang suami. Perempuan itu tek lepas menatap Sakura dari tadi. Ia menyeringai. Namun ia tak menyadari kalau perempuan itu terus memperhatikannya karena Sakura sedang asyik berkutat dengan dunianya. _'Jadi dia yang namanya Sakura'_. Desis Karin.

.

.

.

Priiittt …

Suara peluit berbunyi, anak-anak pun belarian memutari lapangan. Ada yang sudah kelelahan, ada yang bersemangat bahkan ada yang tidak ikut berlari.

"Hey Chou-chou kenapa kau berhenti, ini baru satu putaran". Teriak guru itu pada anak gemuk yang sedang berjongkok dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tapi sensei ini sangat melelahkan .. hahh .. hahh … padahal aku tidak banyak makan hari ini". Ucap anak itu berjalan mendekati gurunya.

"Hahahaha kalau kau berlari sekali lagi maka lapangan ini akan gempa Chou-chou". Ejek anak itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Boruto. Anak itu memajukan bibirnya sehingga terlihat lucu.

Priiiittt …

Semua anak-anak berhenti dan beristirahat. Sarada terlihat sangat kelelahan, keringatnya terus mengalir dipelipisnya, ia mengusapnya dengan tangan. Bibirnya nampak pucat.

"Kau tak apa Sarada chan?. Tidak seperti biasanya kau kelelahan padahal tubuhmu tidak segemuk Chou-Chou". Tanya Inojin. Sedangkan anak yang disebutkan Inojin barusan tengah menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Hehehe". Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sarada mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tidak , aku baik-baik saj-". BRUUKK …

"Sara-Chan !". Teriak Inojin panik. Sarada pingsan akibat kelelahan. "Shino sensei Sarada pingsan". Lalu Shino segera membopong Sarada ke ruang UKS.

 **[At Konoha's Station]**

Sakura duduk terdiam disebuah bangku stasiun yang sudah disediakan. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru tempat tersebut tak ingin sosok yang dicarinya telah lolos dari pandangannya. Satu persatu ia terus memperhatikan orang yang lalu-lalang disana terutama pada sosok laki-laki. Ya Sasuke mungkin sekarang sudah merubah penampilannya, mungkin. Fikir Sakura.

Duduknya yang tak bisa diam, ia sedikit gelisah sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu padahal ini sudah lebih dari dua jam. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, bahkan ia rela izin dari pekerjaannya demi menemui sang suami.

Drrrrtt Drrrrtt …

 _Smartphone_ Sakura kembali bergetar, dirinya sangat terkejut disaat situasi seperti ini masih saja ada yang menelpon. Berharap itu panggilan dari suaminya. Sakura merogoh tasnya dan melihat panggilan dari sekolahnya Sarada. Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung, ia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo".

 _"Apa ini dengan ibunya Sarada"._

"Ya betul".

 _"Bisa jemput Sarada sekarang, sepertinya dia sakit tadi sempat pingsan"._

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Sarada sakit. Sakura menggigit bibirnya , ia panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, disisi lain Sakura menunggu suaminya tapi Sarada juga membutuhkan dirinya.

Lalu Sakura melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana menjemput anak saya".

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sakura sedikit berfikir , mungkin jika ia menjemput dulu Sarada kesekolah lalu kembali lagi ke stasiun mungkin hanya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit.

Akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana, langkahnya terhenti sejenak dan memalikan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah dimana Kereta datang dan berharap suaminya muncul disana saat itu juga. "Sasuke, cepatlah pulang Sarada sangat merindukanmu". Lirih Sakura, ia kembali lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya dan memasuki mobil.

.

.

Perempuan itu menyeringai dibalik kerumunan orang-orang. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok wanita yang semakin jauh dari sana. Ternyata perempuan itu menguntit Sakura saat dari tempat kerja tadi, keberuntungan memang sedang berpihak pada Karin sehingga ia lebih leluasa berada disana. Dan satu hal Karin masih menyimpan hati pada Sasuke.

"Ibu , kenapa kita kesini?". Ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

Karin merangkul sang anak dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sayang , hari ini ayah pulang. Makannya ibu ajak kamu kesini".

"Benarkah ? aku sangat merindukan ayah". Anak itu tersenyum lebar kala mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi ayah akan tiba, persiapkan dirimu Mitsuo". Karin mengacak gemas rambut anak itu.

Karin sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu, matanya tak lepas dari sana.

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju ruang guru dan segera mencari anaknya. Kebetulan dirinya berpapasan dengan wali kelasnya Sarada saat di halaman sekolah.

"Ah Nyonya Haruno, mau menjemput Sarada?". Tanya Shino pada Sakura.

Sakura membungkuk. "Betul, apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang". Jawab Sakura dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal karena berlarian.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar karena ada suami anda yang sudah berada disana".

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Suami katanya?. Tunggu bukankah seharusnya dia berada distasiun. Kenapa dia berada disekolahnya Sarada?'. Batin Sakura. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Shino.

"Ah Syukurlah , dimana dia sekarang?".

"Ada di UKS".

"Terimakasih banyak". Sakura membungkuk dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang UKS. Otaknya terus berputar saat berjalan, bukankah Sasuke tidak mengetahui Sarada sebelumnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan langkahnya dipercepat.

Sakura sempat berhenti didepan pintu, tangannya gemetar saat hendak memegang gagang pintu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang ia menyiapkan segalanya.

Mata hijau itu tak lepas dari sosok pria yang sedang membelakanginya ia menyipitkan matanya, perasaan antara senang, gugup dan canggung tercampur menjadi satu. Namun apakah benar sosok pria itu adalah suaminya?.

Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sakura tak dapat mendengarnya , ia melangkah lebih dekat kearah mereka. Rupanya dia sedang berbicara dengan Sarada.

"Sarada apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Sakura. Ucapan Sakura barusan membuyarkan mereka berdua sehingga mereka menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ibu ?". Orang yang dipanggil ibu itu sedikit terkejut. Dan pria itu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura , lama tak jumpa. Aku sangat merindukanmu". Ujar pria itu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Wajah Sakura sempat mengeras saat melihat pria itu tapi yang ditatapnya hanya melempar senyum manis ke arah Sakura.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Ini dia update juga Chapter 5, gimana menurut kalian?. Oh iya maaf Mei gak paham soal yang keguguran ituloh, ya ampunn jadinya malah ancur banget #nangiss T_T

Pasti chap selanjutnya udah ketebak deh sama readers sekalian.

Oke deh Mei mau bales Review kalian

 **Guest** : ini udah update kok , makasih udah review ya. Chap selanjutnya dibikin nyesek kokoro deh :D

 **Sukez** : Dilanjutt bet dilanjut :D semoga fic ini aku tamatin dan pengen lanjutin fic lainnya

 **Wedusgembel41** : Maap lama update :( .. tapi aku usahain update kilat kalo banayk waktu . makasih udah review. Kalo mau review lagi juga boleh kok #plaaakk . hehehe

 **Suket alang alang** : yay makasih review nya ya itu membuat aku semangat nulis. Saat itu emang dia lagi panik jadi berabe deh Sasu nya, hehe. Seiring berjalannya chap pasti dia ketemu kok. Iya hehe typo susah ilang #mewekk T_T

Sekali lagi makasih udah review . Semoga dan semoga lagi chap ini menarik minat kalian me-review atau kritik.

Bye ... salam cinta dari Mei no Kawai :*


	6. Kecelakan pembawa keberuntungan ?

"Sarada apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Sakura. Ucapan Sakura barusan membuyarkan mereka berdua sehingga mereka menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ibu ?". Orang yang dipanggil ibu itu sedikit terkejut. Dan pria itu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura , lama tak jumpa. Aku sangat merindukanmu". Ujar pria itu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Wajah Sakura sempat mengeras saat melihat pria itu tapi yang ditatapnya hanya melempar senyum manis ke arah Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to ©Massashi Kishimotto**

 **Don't Like Dont Read**

Sakura menerjapkan matanya sesaat dan menggeleng cepat, ia mendekatkan diri pada pria yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan raut muka sulit dipercaya.

"S-Sasori ? apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Sakura tak percaya pada pria itu. Pria yang dikenal Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu sekarang muncul kembali. Pertemuan yang tak diharapkan olehnya membuat dirinya semakin sulit, apa dia datang disaat yang tepat ataukah sebaliknya?.

Sakura berusaha menutupi semuanya tentu saja sang anak sedang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, tentu saja aku menjemput anaku". Jawabnya santai, ia mengusap puncak kepala Sarada penuh kasih sayang. Wajah Sakura mengeras saat itu , berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau jangan meracuni fikiran anaku, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga atau-".

Grab …

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat Sarada memeluk erat tubuh Sasori. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bu , akhirnya aku bisa memeluk ayah. Akan ku buktikan pada teman-temanku kalau aku mempunyai seorang ayah". Sarada tersenyum lebar kala ia memeluk Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya , ia nampak menang saat itu dan tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Sayang dia itu bukan ayahmu, kau harus percaya sama ibu". Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Sarada tetap tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak bu, aku sudah menyadarinya saat di Konoha Fair. Laki-laki yang telah membelikan minuman itu adalah dia, ayahku". Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sakura. "Bukankah begitu, ayah?". Ia memandang penuh harap pada Sasori, dan dia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi kau yang….". Sakura menggantungkan pertanyaannya, menatap lekat-lekat mata hazel tersebut, tangannya terkepal diudara. Mata itu yang pernah membuat hatinya luluh, mata itu yang membuat dirinya merasakan kehangatan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menghilangkan fikiran konyol itu. Ia membuang nafasnya secara kasar.

"Ayo kita pulang Sarada". Ia menarik tangan mungil milik anaknya. Sasori berusaha mencegahnya namun Sakura berhasil menghindar dari pria itu.

"Ibu kenapa kau melakukan itu pada ayah". Mata onyx itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat memandang jauh laki-laki yang dipanggilnya ayah.

"Jangan sebut lagi ayah pada orang itu, kau mengerti !". Ancam Sakura, kini ia lebih bertindak tegas pada anaknya.

Deruan pesawat heli dan beberapa mobil polisi melintas disekitar jalan itu. Suasana semakin gaduh membuat semua orang terlihat panik ditambah lagi mobil ambulan yang lalu-lalang membuat otak Sakura menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan. Apa yang sedang terjadi? , batin Sakura.

"Bu , aku takut". Anak itu memeluk ibunya saat hendak memasuki mobil. Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sarada, ia memeluk erat anak itu.

"Kau jangan takut sayang, tetaplah disamping ibu". Sakura mulai menghidupkan mobilnya. Sarada mendongkakan kepalanya ke arah kaca mobil, melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri digerbang sekolah.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, bibirnya terangkat keatas. Sarada tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Sarada pakai sabuk pengamanmu". Titahnya sambil memegang kemudi. Sarada tertunduk lalu meraih sabuk itu dan melilitkan ketubuhnya.

Jalanan semakin macet. Rencana untuk menemui Sasuke sepertinya akan terlambat. Ia melampiaskan kekesalan dengan memukul dashboard mobil. " Tch, kenapa disaat seperti ini bisa macet" Runtuk Sakura.

Sarada terheran-heran melihat tingkah aneh ibunya membuat dirinya ingin bertanya.

"Kenapa bu? Kita tidak langsung pulang kerumah?". Tanya Sarada.

"Tidak sayang, kau akan tahu sendiri".

Sarada menhentakan punggungnya ke kursi mobil dengan kasar. Lama-lama ia bosan menunggu mobilnya bergerak.

"Sampai kapan kita akan diam disini, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku sangat bosan bu". Ia memajukan bibirnya dan anak itu mulai merengek manja pada ibunya. Sakura mengacak rambutnya kesal, tidakkah dia tak tahu saat ini hatinya tengah didera seribu perasaan. Ia mengambil tas lalu memberikan _Tab_ pada Sarada.

"Jangan merengek lagi atau ibu akan menurunkanmu dijalan". Ia memberikan _Tab_ supaya anaknya itu berhenti berbicara.

Jari-jari mungilnya tengah menjelajah _Tab_ tersebut, yah sedikitnya ini lebih baik. Sarada memilih menonton TV.

 _'Pemirsa, telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan kereta yang menyebabkan banyak korban. Kereta jurusan Tokyo-Konoha mengalami -"._

Klik' . Sarada memindahkan chanelnya

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya, ia memegang kedua dadanya. Rasanya tak sanggup untuk mendengarkan berita tersebut. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya ke _Tab_ tersebut.

"Pindahkan lagi ke chanel sebelumnya". Perintah Sakura panik.

"Tapi bu itu cuma berita aku tak-".

"PINDAHKAN !". Teriak Sakura. Itu membuat kaget Sarada lalu ia memindahkan lagi chanel-nya

 _'Saat ini polisi tengah mencari korban yang selamat. Saya Kin melaporkan dari tempat kejadian'._

Cucuran air mata yang keluar secara otomatis dari mata hijaunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat perlahan menjadi kaku tak bisa digerakan.

"Ibu kenapa menangis?".

Sakura melepaskan sabuk dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Sarada. Ia membuka pintu mobil secara kasar dan menuntun anaknya keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua berlarian, tangannya tak lepas memegang anaknya. Sakura berlarian diantara kendaraan yang berjejer panjang. Untung saja saat itu semua kendaraan sedang macet total karena kecelakaan itu berdampak kejalanan juga.

Beberapa kali ia mengusap air matanya, nafasnya tersenggal disana. Entah berapa banyak mobil yang ia senggol membuat orang-orang disana sedikit terganggu.

"Maaf tuan, maaf". Sakura membungkuk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sarada memandang ibunya tak mengerti ia masih menyimpan pertanyaan itu karena saat ini ibunya sedang ada masalah, fikirnya. Jadi ia mengikuti kemana Sakura membawanya.

Brummm …

Suara motor sport hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia membuka helm nya , mengibaskan rambut merahnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona.

"Butuh tumpangan?". Sakura mengabaikan penawaran menggiurkan dari pria berambut merah itu. Walau ini situasinya memang sangat mendesak Sakura lebih memilih harga dirinya.

"Ayolah aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru menuju stasiun, naikah". Ajak Sasori. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ucapan itu terdengar menarik perhatiannya.

Sasori turun dari motornya dan menarik lengan Sakura juga Sarada untuk naik motor. "Jangan banyak berfikir, pegangan". Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh pinggang Sasori, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Ia memegang tangan Sakura untuk melingkarkan ditubuhnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat itu.

Sasori mengendarai motor dengan lihainya menyalip beberapa mobil itu membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya ketubuh Sasori.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu". Sakura menundukan wajahnya dipunggung bidang milik Sasori, ia menangis disana.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi kejadian, suasana semakin mencekam. Apa Sakura sanggup menghampiri tempat itu?. Beberapa alat berat berupa _Crane_ diturunkan untuk mengevakuasi lokomotif dan 3 gerbong kereta yang terguling.

Mereka bertiga berhimpitan diantara orang-orang yang sedang berdesakan disana, beberapa polisi sedang mengevakuasi lokasi tersebut.

Entah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke apa kau selamat?'. Inner Sakura.

Sasori tak melepaskan genggamannya sejak mereka datang, Sarada semakin panic.

"Aku akan menemui tim penyelamat". Sakura berontak dari genggaman Sasori, ia nekat menerobos lokasi itu.

"Jangan Sakura disana sangat berbahaya". Teriak Sasori, seakan tuli Sakura terus melangkah dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

"Ibuuu mau kemana? Ayah tolong jaga ibuku". Sarada teriak panik sambil menarik-narik lengan kekar milik Sasori.

Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar ketika mendengar penjelasan dari tim evakuasi kalau semua korban sudah diserahkan kepada keluarganya dan beberapa ada yang meninggal dunia. Ia berfikir positive kalau orang tua Sasuke menjemputnya kembali ke Tokyo. Dan jika saja kabar itu benar mungkin keluarga Sasuke akan menghubunginya.

Ia menutup wajahnya oleh kedua tangannya, beberapa air mata keluar dari sela-sela tangannya. Saat itu ia terlihat sangat lemah bahkan ia hendak terjatuh ke belakang, untung dengan sigap Sasori menangkapnya dan segera memeluknya. Sarada pun berlarian mengampiri kedua orang tuanya. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada dikeputusasaan.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasori, terima-kasih". Lirih Sakura sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan dan menghentikan perkataan. Ia segera membopong tubuh lemah Sakura dan menjauh dari tempat itu bersama Sarada.

.

.

.

"Anata, kau sudah melihat berita itu?". Wajah cemas terpancar jelas diraut muka Hana.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau jangan ikut campur masalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin jika kau tidak ikut campur , kecelakaan itu tidak akan menimpanya". Itachi nampak frustasi, ia mondar-mandir mengelilingi meja kerjanya. Hana hanya tertunduk menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ayah mengetahui ini?". Bentak Itachi pada sang istri.

Hana mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata kelam Itachi. "Tapi aku sangat peduli pada mereka, aku ingin sekali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Itu saja".

"Ayah akan sangat membenci Sakura. Kau tahu kan apa tujuan ayah memindahkan Sakura ke Konoha. Tch , seharusnya aku tak memberitahu mu soal kepulangan Sasuke". Itachi kembali duduk dikursinya dengan kasar dan memutarkan membelakangi Hana. "Aku akan menyita ponselmu". Desis Itachi tanpa melirik Hana sedikitpun.

Sekilas ia melihat Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu berpura-pura , Itachi. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau kuat dan menyembunyikannya dariku".

BRAKKKK ...

Itachi menggebrak meja dan itu sukses mengagetkan Hana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Kumohon jangan memulainya lagi Hana". Itachi menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kau meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang". Ia menatap tajam mata teduh milik Hana. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca , air mata bersiap turun dari pelupuknya.

Lalu Hana segera meninggalkan Itachi, saat ini ia merasakan hawa yang mencekam berasal dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Saat Hana benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Itachi , pintu pun terbuka lagi dan seorang pria bermata besar memasuki ruang kerja Itachi.

"Maaf tuan ada berita penting yang harus anda ketahui". Ucap pria itu, Yamato.

"Hm". Itachi masih memijat keningnya perlahan dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya , memberi syarat. Yamato pun mengangguk.

"Tuan Fugaku akan menjual sebagian saham milik tuan Sasuke ke perusahaan Akimichi. Beliau mengetahui kalau tuan Sasuke sempat bekerja ditangan Lady Tsunade. Ia sudah menandatangani persetujuannya". Yamato menaruh berkas-berkasnya dimeja Itachi.

Itachi mendongkakan kepalanya kearah Yamato dan membuka berkas itu.

"Kenapa ayah melakukan itu? Bukankah perusahaan ini sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai olehku. Dia tak berhak menjual saham milik Sasuke karena dia sudah kemb-". Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Yamato mendongkakan kepalanya.

"Jadi benar berita tuan Sasuke sudah kembali?". Tanya Yamato.

Itachi menautkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya? Apa berita ini sudah menyebar?".

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Shisui sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke".

"Berapa orang yang mengetahui ini, ah sial aku baru ingat hampir semua pegawaiku melihat dia. Sudahlah lupakan, Sasuke memang sudah pulang". Itachi menutup berkas itu dan kembali bertanya pada sekertarisnya. "Kau bilang pada ayah kalau Sasuke sudah pulang?".

"Belum. Apa tuan merahasiakan kepulangan Sasuke dari tuan Fugaku?".

Ia menunduk dan menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Itachi meneguk segelas teh hangat yang berada dimejanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memulainya dari awal dan mengembalikan fikiran ayah dari kegelapan".

.

.

Karin memandang khawatir ke arah seorang pria yang tergeletak lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Kondisinya masih belum stabil, dokter belum mengatakan apa-apa mengenai pria itu.

"Ibu, apa ayah akan segera bangun?". Tanya anak itu pada ibunya yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh pria itu.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga dia bisa diselamatkan". Karin menyeka air matanya, dia begitu tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan terus disampingmu, Sasuke". Karin mencium kening Sasuke penuh cinta.

Ia sedikit menjauh dari sana dan mengambil handphone, Karin menghubungi sesorang.

.

.

Pria itu sedang memeras handuk kecil dan menempelkannya didahi Sakura, lalu ia ulangi lagi begitu seterusnya. "Kau itu terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura". Sasori sangat khawatir saat itu.

"Kenapa kita tadi ke stasiun yah?". Tanya Sarada pada Sasori. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang besar milik Sakura.

Sasori mungkin harus sedikit berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sarada, sepertinya dia belum menyiapkan scenario untuk Sarada. Jika salah sedikit saja , mungkin rencana busuknya akan segera terbongkar.

"Ehh itu.. ibumu-".

Kriiiiiiiinggg ...

Suara panggilan masuk dari handphone milik Sasori berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Sasori berdiri dan memberi jarak dari sana untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yah Karin".

 _"Aku menemukannya"._ Sasori membulatkan matanya, ia memilih keluar dari kamar Sakura, khawatir jika mereka berdua mendengar percakapannya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?". Tanya Sasori tak sabar.

 _"Aku berada dirumah sakit Konoha. Sepertinya dia belum sadar dan dokter belum memberitahu keadaannya. Aku akan menyembunyikan Sasuke dari Sakura, kali ini kita bekerjasama. Kau bisa manfaatkan kecelakaan ini , Uchiha Sasuke sudah meninggal dan Sakura akan segera melupakannya"._

Sasori menyeringai , ia menurunkan handphone-nya dari telinga. Melirik sekilas ke kamar Sakura dan kembali lagi ke handphone-nya.

"Aku harap dia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini".

 _"Kau gila,dasar egois Sasuke itu tidak benar-benar meninggal. Berterima kasihlah padaku bodoh. Sakura bisa kau dapatkan itu berkat aku"._ Teriak Karin disebrang sana.

"Ah ya ya ya aku tidak peduli soal Sasuke, silahkan perlakukan sesukamu karena aku akan segera menikahi Sakura". Sasori mengangkat bahunya acuh.

 _"Menikah katamu? Aku tak akan mengizinkannya sebelum kau menanda tangani surat perceraian kita. Karena aku juga akan menikahi Sasuke. Mitsuo pun tau mana ayah yang baik, tidak seperti dia yang egois"._

"Apa maksudmu egois? Aku tidak egois, hanya saja kau itu bukan tipe ku dan kau-"

 _"Cukup cukup cukup ... aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku sedang sibuk mengurus Sasuke disini"_

Tut tut tut ... panggilan diputus oleh Karin.

"Tch , dasar wanita licik". Dengus Sasori.

.

.

.

Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Karin sudah menikah dengan Sasori. Kenapa dua orang yang notabenenya tidak saling menyukai bisa menikah?. Mereka diketahui kalau Karin hamil tanpa melangsungkan pernikahan dan dengan terpaksa Sasori menikahinya. Mereka berjanji satu sama lain jika sudah menemukan pasangannya masing-masing mereka akan bercerai. Yah dua orang itu memang serasi , serasi dalam hal kejahatan.

"Karin .. !". Ucap pria itu dengan suara paraunya. Orang yang dipanggil itu segera memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wajahnya tampak panik dan segera menghampirinya. Satu kata yang ada diotak Karin saat ini adalah _'Apa dia mendengar semua pembicaraannku dengan Sasori?'_. Inner Karin.

"K-kau sudah sadar? Se-jak ka-pan?". Benarkan , dia sangat panik sekali sampai gagap.

"Apa kau istriku?". Tanya Sasuke bingung sambil menatap penasaran pada Karin.

Seandainya bisa terlihat, sebuah bola lampu besar muncul dikepala Karin.

"Jangan-jangan kau ...". Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Akan kupanggil dokter, tunggu sebentar. Mitsuo kau jangan kemana-mana". Ia pun berlari keluar untuk menemui dokter.

Mitsuo mengangguk pelan, ia pun menatap pria yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. "Halo ..". Ucapnya sedikit gugup, yah dia masih sangat asing pada laki-laki itu.

.

"Apa? Amnesia?".

.

.

"Permisi. Tuan Itachi ingin bertemu dengan anda". Ucap maid itu sambil menundukan badannya setengah. Ia pun pergi setelah sang majikan mempersilahkan dia pergi.

"Ayah tahu kau pasti tidak akan menandatangani berkas itu". Ucap Fugaku membelakangi Itachi, saat ini dia sedang berada dikursi roda. Sudah satu tahun terakhir ia diserang penyakit stroke dan tidak bisa berjalan.

"Kenapa ayah tidak membicarakan soal ini padaku. Sasuke masih berhak mendapatkan saham itu karena dia masih keluarga kita kecuali kalau ayah sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak".

"Anak keras kepala itu berhak mendapatkannya, lagi pula sudah hampir tujuh tahun ini dia tidak ikut serta dalam perusahaan. Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi dia bekerja di Senju Corp. Apa kau lupa perusahaan itu hampir menjatuhkan kita. Kau harus berfikir dewasa Itachi". Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Ia masih membelakangi Itachi saat itu.

"Apa ayah fikir Sasuke akan terus selamanya mendekam dipenjara? Bagaimana kalau saat ini dia sudah dibebaskan. Apa ayah akan tetap menjualnya?".

Fugaku pun membalikan badannya dan menghadap Itachi. "Kalaupun dia bebas anak itu tidak mungkin menampakan diri dihadapanku. Dia hanya peduli pada wanita itu bukan pada sahamnya".

"Sampai kapan ayah berfikiran seperti itu ?". Teriak Itachi.

"Jangan membentaku Itachi. Kau ini banyak bicara, cepat tanda tangan berkas itu, tuan Chouza sudah menunggu". Tatapannya beralih menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya namun Itachi tak ingin kalah.

"Kalau ayah akan menjual saham milik Sasuke, maka aku yang akan membelinya".

"Keterlaluan ... ". Itachi melihat ia mengepalkan tangannya dibawah. "Jangan mempermalukan dirimu !".

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya karena Sasuke adalah adikku". Itachi berjalan menjauhi ayahnya dengan langkah yang kasar.

"Tak ada yang bisa ayah harapkan darimu, bahkan sampai detik ini pun". Mengerti bukan maksud perkataan Fugaku ini.

Itachi berhenti sejenak saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang terakhir. Lalu kembali lagi berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai.

Fugaku menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memegang kedua dadanya. Maid itu berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa segelas air dan beberapa obat.

"Tuan tidak apa-apa? Mohon diminum obatnya". Fugaku meminum obat itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke kursi rodanya.

.

Tuk tuk tuk ..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Itachi.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?". Kedengarannya suara perempuan.

"Ya". Itachi masih duduk termenung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Perempuan itu mendeketkan diri ke Itachi hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Ia mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Anata?". Bisik Hana ditelinga Itachi.

"Kenapa kau kesini, bukankah kau sedang bekerja?". Ucap Itachi masih dengan posisinya tertunduk.

"Aku mendengar kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu makannya aku segera kesini". Hana semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga menyentuh dada bidang milik Itachi.

"Itu bukan bertengkar. Lagipula ini tak ada kaitannya denganmu, kau harus kembali lagi bekerja. Saat ini aku sangat lelah". Hana menarik tubuh pria tampan itu sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu. Hana membingkai wajah Itachi dengan tangannya, menatap mata kelam itu. Ia melihat cahaya kesedihan didalam sana.

"Apa ayah berbicara itu lagi?".

Itachii tidak merespon pertanyaan istrinya, ia masih senang menatap mata coklat milik Hana.

Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti jawaban suaminya itu hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya saja Hana dapat mengartikan itu adalah 'Iya'.

Ia menutup matanya, disana Itachi melihat air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi aku tidak bisa memberi-".

Ia segera mengusap air mata itu dan memeluk erat istrinya.

"Sudahlah kau jangan menangis. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun. Memilikimu adalah kebahagiaan untukku, Hana. Maaf kemarin aku membentakmu". Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah itu lalu mencium bibirnya dengan hangat.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N**

Jujur pas ngetik tanganku ikutan mengeras, gregett banget. Rasanya gak tega gitu, tapi Mei gak akan bikin adegan-adegan romantis antara SasuKarin. Tahu kan Naruto Gaiden Chap 7 bikin kokoro nyesek. Mei galau banget nih sampe tengah malem #lebay . Dan Chapter ini agak pendek dari sebelumnya, gomen TwT soalnya paketku hampir abis :'(

Dan semua prediksi kalian tepat, yaaa chapter ini sebagian udah ketebak kan sama readers.

Dichapter selanjutnya dan chapter ini semoga unpredictable.

.

Selanjutnya Sasuke akan menunjukan sesuatu buat kedua pasutri gila itu #DihajarSasoKarin . Dan bakalan muncul tokoh baru, siapakah dia?

Oke Mei mau bales review kalian.

 **Sasara Keiko** : Yay tebakannya tepat, tapi beda dikit kok. hehehe. Tapi jangan sebel sama Mei yang kecehh ini ya #DitimpukSasara :D . ini juga lumayan cepet updatenya (menurutku) . makasih udah review.

 **wedusgembel41** : Oke ini dilanjut :)

 **suket alang alang** : Sasori itu licik, tapi dia tetep kece :) hehe. sabar ya Sasuke akan muncul kok

: Ha'i memez chan ini dilanjut kok. Mei Usahain update kilat hehe. Waahh suka Fic aku? makasih memez :* #pelukhangat :)

 **.129357** :Bener banget, tuh kan ketebak .. tapi aku jamin happy ending deh. Hahaha jangan hajar sasori danna ku :D wkwkwkwk. Sip ayah yang jahat pantes menerima itu.

Bekas tapi ... mhehehe :D

 **Queenshila** : Wahh pendek ya? ada yang bilang kepanjangan FB nya. hehehe , makasih sarannya. Aku usahain next chap unpredictable. sekali lagi arigatou Queen-san :*

 **Hari Widi** : Arigatou #pelukpeluk .. kalau Hari-san review lagi aku pasti semangat nulisnya. :)

* * *

Aku senang ada yang review lagi Fic ini. Ariagatou minna-san

salam cinta dari Mei no Kawai :* ;)


	7. Kelemahan Sasori

**Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to ©Massashi Kishimotto**

.

.

.

 _DLDR_

Happy Reading

"Terimakasih dokter". Karin dan Sasuke membungkuk didepan seorang dokter. Saat ini kondisi Sasuke bisa dibilang lebih baik, tapi Karin harus menerima semuanya kalau Sasuke mengalami amnesia akibat sebuah benturan dikepalanya. Ya namanya juga otak kriminal, bagi Karin ini kabar gembira. Sasuke akan menjalani kehidupan baru bersamanya.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu, kau masih lemah". Ucap Karin menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih lemas.

"Terimakasih, jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati". Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Karin.

Dan mereka bertiga pun menaiki mobil Karin. Itu memang bukan miliknya, melainkan milik perusahaan Nara, ya Sakura juga sama mempunyai mobil seperti Karin mengingat mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama.

"Tolong beritahu detil tentangku Karin karena itu sangat membantuku". Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Tentu saja Anata". Karin menoleh sekilas kebelakang. "Dia adalah Mitsuo-kun , anak kita". Jelas Karin penuh dusta. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hmm". Mitsuo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hey jangan memalingkan mukamu seperti itu, eh. Ah maaf Anata dia memang seperti itu". Ucap Karin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Lalu ia kembali lagi fokus mengemudi.

"Oh iya aku tidak memanggil nama depanmu, Sasuke. Aku selalu memanggilmu Anata". Lanjut Karin lagi. Dibalik itu ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Saat sampai dirumah Karin yang tidak terlalu besar namun interiornya cukup megah. Karin pun turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Mitsuo.

"Ini rumah kita?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dulu saat kita di Tokyo rumah kita sangat besar dan bagus. Kita pindah ke Konoha karena orang tuamu menyuruh kita kesini". Jawab Karin yang setiap kalimatnya merupakan sebuah kebohongan.

 **Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to ©Massashi Kishimotto**

.

.

.

"Mitsuo kemarilah biar ayah peluk". Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi ruang untuk sang anak.

Anak itu memutarkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, dia menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hey kenapa kau membelakangi ayah. Kata ibumu kau merindukan aku, kemarilah akan kuberikan pelukan hangat untukmu". Ucap Sasuke selembut mungkin pada Mitsuo.

Mitsuo menoleh sedikit kebelakang dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau bukan ayahku !".

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban anak berambut merah itu. Ia meraih tangan mungil itu untuk sampai kepelukannya.

"Mana mungkin aku ini bukan ayahmu. Kau ingin ayah yang seperi apa?". Sasuke mengacak gemas rambut Mitsuo namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku orang asing. Ayahku itu mirip denganku, dia sangat baik selalu ada untukku". Sasuke sangat terkejut saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat mitsuo. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi saat ini dia pergi entah kemana, aku akan menunggunya pulang".

"Aku sudah pulang kan, kau menunggu siapa lagi?".

"Sudah kubilang kau ini bukan ayahku. Kata ibu-".

Sebuah teriakan melengking dari suatu ruangan hingga percakapan mereka terhenti.

"Mitsuo , bersikaplah sopan pada ayahmu !". Bentak Karin.

Anak itu berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar satu kalimatpun ibunya.

"Hey , dengarkan kalau ibumu sedang bicara Mitsuo !".

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Aku mengerti Karin , mungikin sikapku sedikit berubah padanya sejak kecelakaan itu". Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pundak Karin.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ..

.

Sakura menoleh pada sebuah pintu besar utama. Disana ada Sasori yang sedang bersandar didepan pintu. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk termenung. Perlahan tangan kekar itu menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sehingga sentuhan itu tak terasa lagi.

"Pulanglah Sasori , aku sedang ingin sendirian". Desis Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum getir pada Sakura. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Kau akan selalu membutuhkanku. Apa kau lupa janjiku dulu padamu". Sakura memutar kepalanya kasar pada Sasori dengan tatapan tak suka. Apa yang ada difikiran pria itu?

"Aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi, pergilah !". Sasori menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Sakura sambil memandang mata hijau itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali aku dan Sarada. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada anakmu, sejak ia dilahirkan belum merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Dan saat itulah aku datang untuk menjadi peran seorang ayah".

"Jika aku menolak?". Cecar Sakura.

Sasori menghela nafas pelan. Ia duduk disamping Sakura, menaikan sebelah kakinya dan duduk senyaman mungkin. "Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Kau bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dulu Sakura. Kau seorang ibu, kau berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Yaitu dari aku".

Ruangan itu terlihat hening dengan keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka. Sasori terus menatap wajah Sakura penuh harap. Mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti dari sang mantan.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke". Cicit Sakura, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasori berdiri dengan cepat, sampai Sakura merasa kaget. Ia menatap wajah pria imut itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Dia pasti akan marah. Hey Sakura apa kau masih berharap pada dia?

"Relakanlah dia, kau sudah punya aku. Sebenarnya kau sudah bahagia, Sarada sudah bisa menerima keberadaanku". Ujar Sasori, ia melipat tangannya didada. "Kau jangan bersedih lagi ya". Sakura pun mengangguk pelan, ia menyeka air matanya. Sasori masih belum sadar kalau Sakura terus menangis sejak mendengar berita kematian suaminya. Ia telah menyakiti hati Sakura, bukan membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hana tengah mengemasi barang-barang keperluannya. Ia tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dibelakang. Hana melirik sekilas lalu ia mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengemasnya.

Hana merasakan punggungnya terbakar saat suaminya berjalan kearahnya. Ia masih tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?".

Hana mendongkak. Menatap mata kelam sosok didepannya. "Ada tugas praktik diluar kota".

"Benarkah itu?". Tanyanya penuh keingintahuan. Itachi berfikir kalau Hana sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dari gelagatnya yang mulai bertindak aneh. Pulang kerja yang selalu larut dan jarang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku meminta izin padamu, selama satu minggu aku pergi". Ucap Hana tanpa menatap sang suami. Kini koper besar itu sudah terisi penuh. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Itachi, melempar senyum tipis kearahnya. Mata kelamnya sempat menangkap mata teduh milih Hana.

"Pastikan ponselmu selalu aktif, aku selalu mengawasimu". Hana mengangguk lalu memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Itachi sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Ia melangkah pergi dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah koper. Saat ia rasa tubuh mungil milik Hana mengilang dari pandangannya, Itachi segera merogoh Smartphone disaku bajunya.

Dengan gesit Itachi mencari sebuah kontak nama. Setelah nomor itu ditemukan , gadget itu ditempelkan ditelinganya.

"Yamato , datanglah kesini secepatnya !".

 _"Baik tuan"._ Jawab Yamato disebrang sana.

.

.

 _Drrrttt drrrttt .._

Ponsel milik Sasori bergetar. Diambilah ponsel itu, saat dilihat siapa yang menelpon ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi sakura yang sedang duduk. Sakura sempat melihat wajah Sasori mengeras saat menatap layar handphone.

"Ada apa lagi Karin?". Ucap Sasori kesal dengan nada yang ia pelankan.

 _"Kau bisa datang kesini sekarang. Dari kemarin Mitsuo tak keluar dari kamarnya, aku sangat khawatir sekali. Sepertinya dia merindukanmu"._ Suara Karin terdengar ada nada kekhawatiran disana. Sasori membulatkan kedua matanya , tak ingin anak tercintanya terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku akan kesana, tunggulah sebentar".

Piip .. Sasori memutus sambungan telepon lalu berlari keluar rumah Sakura tanpa pamitan padanya.

.

Sesampai dirumah Istrinya, Sasori tak langsung memasuki rumah itu, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan singkat pada Karin.

 _'Disana aman?_ ' **. Sent to Karin**

Dan selang beberapa menit dia mendapat balasan dari Karin.

 _'Ya masuklah, Sasuke sedang tertidur dikamarnya'_

Ia menyeringai saat membaca pesan dari Karin dan segera masuk kerumahnya.

Benar saja, tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya Karin ada raut kekhawatiran. Sasori langsung berjalan kearah kamar anaknya.

Tuk tuk tuk ...

"Sayang, bukalah pintunya ayah sudah pulang".

Belum ada jawaban membuat kedua orang tua itu semakin khawatir. Karin sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu salah, membawa Sasuke kerumahnya malah bertambah buruk. Lihat saja Mitsuo sangat membenci Sasuke sampai ia tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mitsuo, apa kau sedang tidur? Maafkan ayah sayang, ayo keluarlah". Sasori sudah membujuk anak itu , ia sudah tak mempedulikan lagi rencananya yang terpenting anaknya bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Krrriieett ... Suara decitan pintu terbuka, Karin dan Sasori segera terfokus kesana. Sang anak memang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan orang tuanya. Mitsuo mengenal betul suara ayahnya, ia langsung memeluk penuh kerinduan pada Sasori. Hingga ia meneteskan air mata. Karin yang menyaksikan itu sampai tak tega melihatnya, sekejam itukah seorang ibu pada anaknya. Sudahlah Karin akhiri rencana busukmu itu ...

"Ayah jangan pergi lagi. Aku tak ingin ayah itu, dia berbeda denganmu hiks". Mitsuo mengeratkan pelukannya keleher Sasori. Ia merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi lehernya. Baru kali ini Sasori merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya saat menjadi seorang ayah, dia sangat menyangi anaknya itu. Tidak bertemu beberapa bulan saja serasa sangat lama baginya. Tapi kenapa dia belum mendapatkan cinta dari istri sahnya? Entahlah mereka berdua memang egois.

"Kau bercanda, ayah tidak akan kemana-mana. Mana mungkin ayah meninggalkan jagoan kecilku". Sasori mengacak gemas rambut merahnya yang mirip dengannya. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Karin sempat meneteskan air mata, sudah lama ia menginginkan senyuman itu diwajah tampan anaknya.

'Maafkan aku'. Inner Karin.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Saat ini Sasori masih berada dikediaman Karin.

"Kau memang sangat pintar berbohong Karin". Sasori memulai pembicaraannya disana. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Aku tidak berbohong".

"Kau bilang Mitsuo tau mana ayah yang baik. Buktinya dia sampai tidak ingin keluar kamar karena merindukan aku". Sasori menyeringai, ia merasa menang saat itu. Karin memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Ya aku memang berbohong, kau puas sekarang".

Sepertinya sekarang Sasori masih ragu berada disana mengingat Sasuke berada dirumah itu. Sasori mengeser tubuhnya hingga ia mendekati Karin. "Kau yakin dia amnesia?". Bisik Sasori.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin dokter berbohong padaku". Bentak Karin pada suaminya itu. "Tidak biasanya kau terlihat ketakuatan"

"Aku tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Si Uchiha itu jangan sampai kembali ingatannya, jika tidak semua rencana kita gagal. Oh ya setelah kita bercerai nanti aku ingin Mitsuo bersamaku".

Karin terkejut, ia tak terima anaknya diambil oleh Sasori. "Kau tak berhak membawanya, aku yang merawatnya hingga sekarang".

"Apa kau ingin dia terus mendekam dikamarnya? Kau tahu sendirikan dia sangat menyukai aku dibanding kau". Sasori menatap lekat-lekat iris merah milik Karin.

Suara keras mereka sukses membangunkan Mitsuo, ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ayah … aku ingin tidur denganmu". Ucap anak itu manja dengan suara paraunya.

"Kau lihat, dia tak ingin dipisahkan dengan ayahnya. Dia harus bersamaku". Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sasori segera menggendong anaknya menuju kamar.

"Tch, awas kau". Karin merasa kepala mendapat pukulan keras. Ia berdecih mendapat respon kemenangan dari suaminya.

 _"Sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu…"._ Seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka disana. Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

.

.

Saat ini Hana sedang berada dipejalan menuju kota tujuannya dengan mobil mewah miliknya. Matanya memandang hamparan jalanan luas dan ramai disana. Namun fikirannya hanya satu, yaitu kedua adiknya. Hana sedikit berbohong pada suaminya , ia sengaja tak memberitahu suaminya dimana ia melakukan praktik. Konoha adalah tujuannya saat ini.

"Sasuke, kakak yakin kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan segera menemuimu". Desis Hana entah pada siapa.

Sekilas ia melirik jam tangan mewahnya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Hana merasa saatnya untuk beristirahat, tangannya sudah merasa pegal.

Kakinya membawa masuk kesebuah kafe mewah dipinggir jalan. Suara dentingan piano mengalun indah disana, Hana sedikit merasa nyaman disana setidaknya ia mendapat sensai nikmat disebuah kafe ini setelah lelah berkendara. Ia duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan berdekatan dengan jendela yang memantulkan indahnya pemandangan malam dikota Konoha.

.

.

"Kita kehilangan nona Hana, bagaimana ini?". Yamato nampak panik, ia sempat mengentikan mobilnya. Namun Itachi segera menyuruh Yamato untuk terus melaju.

"Aku tahu kemana dia pergi. Ikuti saja perintahku, kita ke konoha". Yamato melirik tuannya sekilas lalu kembali lagi memfokuskan diri menyetir.

"Ha'i". Yamato mengangguk. Mobil mewah tu melaju cepat. Menembus kemacetan yang menghalangi mereka.

.

.

 _'Sabaku no Gaara telah melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah. Polisi tengah mencari keberadaannya , siapa saja yang menemukannya segera lapor 087xxxx …. '_

Televisi yang berada di kafe itu menayangkan sekilas info, itu tak mengganggu selera makan Hana saat ini. Ia masih asyik menyantap hidangannya. Tapi rasa penasaran membawa Hana untuk menyaksikan sekilas berita tersebut.

"Ya ampun pintas sekali orang itu. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Hemmmm pantas saja". Ucapnya. Hana kembali menyantap hidangannya.

.

[Sakura POV]

Sudah selarut ini tanda-tanda mengantuk belum saja menghampiriku. Dan sepertinya itu tidak akan datang. Hampir setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu, dan aku berasumsi kalau orang yang selalu difikirkan akan pulang kerumahnya. Ya kau memang sudah pulang Sasuke, tapi bukan kerumahku.

Aku selalu berharap jika aku tertidur dan kembali membuka mataku, kau sudah berada disampingku. Memeluku, menciumku, aku sangat merindukannya Sasuke. Tapi sekarang aku harus melupakanmu, kau sudah benar-benar pergi. Aku mencintaimu …

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kamar. Perlahan aku buka mataku, ah tidak aku masih sendiri diatas ranjang ini. Yah aku memang sudah terbiasa sendiri. Dengan malas aku kembali menarik selimutku untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku membalikan tubuhku kearah yang berlawanan. Tunggu seperti ada yang sesuatu dibelakangku. Apa dia …..

Aku menggeleng cepat, sadar Sakura Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Oh kami-sama tapi ini sungguhan ada seseorang yang memeluku dari belakang. Dengan cepat aku berbalik.. aah Astaga pria ini sejak kapan dia disini. Apa jangan-jangan dia tidur denganku !.

"Selamat pagi hime, kau tidur sambil menangis lagi ya". Ucap pria merah itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Dengan sigap aku membuka selimutku. Haaahh syukurlah bajuku masih utuh.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?".

"Tadi malam. Kau bilang kau sangat ingin dipeluk". Jawab Sasori dengan nada manjanya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Orang ini beraninya memasuki ruang pribadiku.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu".

"Kau mengigau Sakura dan aku mendengar semuanya. Kemarilah akan kupeluk kau". Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tertidur. Aku segera beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke ke kamar mandi. Sial , aku tak percaya bisa mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu.

[End Sakura POV]

Sasori menyeringai. Ia merasa bahagia saat itu bisa memeluk Sakura lagi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menggeliat penuh nikmat diatas ranjang king milik Sakura.

Sasori sangat menyukai aroma cheery di kamar Sakura, ya aroma yang menyejukan hatinya. Wangi ini kembali membuka kenangan lamanya.

Saat tangannya terangkat keatas, ia menyentuh sesuatu dibawah bantal Sakura. Dengan cepat diambilah benda itu.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya.

SREKKK ..

Poto berharga milik Sakura dirobek menjadi dua oleh Sasori. Ia memasukannya ke saku baju lalu kembali tertidur di sana.

To be Continue

* * *

 **Author Note**

Maap telat update, hehe udah gitu aja #dihajar readers.

ini lagi puasa sih takut batal kalo ada lemon2nya gitu. kasih saran nya ya minna hehe.

Silahkan cek PM aku uah bls reviewnya kok :)

mau nge-Review lagi?

bay see you next chap #pelukcium dari Mei no kawai (no dalam arti bhs inggris) :3


	8. Tertawalah Sarada , Menangislah Mitsuo

SREKKK ..

Poto berharga milik Sakura dirobek menjadi dua oleh Sasori. Ia memasukannya ke saku baju lalu kembali tertidur di sana.

* * *

 **Aitakatta**

 **Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto**

 **Story Original by my self**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Badfic, Typo, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like , Don't read I warn you, please don't judge me !_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Brengsek ! polisi berkeliaran dimana-mana" umpat seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri disebuah rumah kosong , jauh dari keramaian. Pria yang memiliki tato'Ai' didahi itu saat ini tengah dicari oleh seluruh warga Tokyo, ia berusaha lari dari kejaran polisi mengingat dirinya sebagai tahanan yang kabur.

Ia memakai kaca mata hitam serta jaket yang menutupi kepala guna menutupi identitasnya sebagai Sabaku Gaara. Ia menempuh perjalanan jauh hingga sampai disebuah kota yang asing, jauh dari Tokyo , jauh dari kejaran polisi-polisi.

"Kalau tidak salah . ini di Konoha. Mungkin disini cukup aman" fikirnya. Tapi jangan salah polisi tak sebodoh yang ia fikirkan , mata mereka ada dimana-mana.

"Saudaraku, aku ingin jumpa" desisnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

 **AITAKATTA**

"Ibu Ayah cepatlah aku sudah tak sabar lagi" Anak perempuan berkacamata menarik-narik lengan kedua orang tuanya. Sarada terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, keseharian anak itu yang selalu murung kini sekarang sudah tak ada lagi.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu sayang, ibu tidak mau kau pingsan lagi" Sakura sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai kacangnya. Sementara Sasori sibuk menyiapkan sepatu dan tas milik Sarada, baiklah perlahan-lahan pemuda bersurai merah darah itu dapat masuk kedalam kehidupan gadis pujaannya. Walau Sakura tetap belum menerima keberadaan Sasori.

"Hey gadis kecilku , ada apa kau bersemangat sekali" Sasori mengacak rambut Sarada gemas, Sakura yang melihat itu sedikitnya merasa tertekan. Apa jadinya kalau Sarada mengetaui yang sebenarnya?

"Oh ayah aku lupa memberitahu ayah kalau hari ini ada perlombaan disekolah. Semua teman-temanku mengajak orang tua mereka juga. Aku ingin ayah dan ibu ikut perlombaan juga, ya ya ya " pinta Sarada , memohon agar kedua orangtuanya ikut dan setuju akan permintaan anakknya.

"Apa? tapi hari ini ibu harus bekerja sayang, kau pergi dengan Sasori saja emm maksudku .." ibu satu anak itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Sasori berharap Sakura menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah Sarada dan Istrinya Sakura.

Berdasarkan pemikiran Sasori, situasi ini malah membuat dirinya semakin beruntung. Sakura seperti sudah tak ada pilihan lain, ia hanya mengikuti kemana air mengalir.

"Ayolah Sakura , kau bisa izin sehari saja. Nanti aku antar ketempat kerjamu" Sakura mengangguk, senyum mengembang diwajah Sarada dan Sasori.

"Horeee ibu ayah , arigatou" Sarada memeluk kedua orangtuanya, kini keluarganya sudah lengkap betapa bahagianya hati anak berkacamata merah tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki mobil milik Karin, pemuda raven itu berniat mengantar Karin ketempat kerja. Namun perempuan bersurai merah itu masih belum juga menghampirinya , Sasuke mengetuk-mengetukkan tangannya ke _Dashboard_ mobil sekedar mengisi kekosongan. Masih tak kunjung datang akhirnya Sasuke berniat menghampiri Karin , ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah kecil milik mereka.

"Karin cepatlah kau akan terlambat beker –" Kedua mata Sasuke melebar kala menyaksikan kejadian tak wajar. Karin hampir melayangkan tamparan kewajah sang anak. Sasuke pun berlari dan segera menahannya.

"Cukup Karin , kau tidak harus melakukan ini pada Mitsuo !" Bentak Sasuke, nampaknya keluarga baru ini tidak setenang keluarga Sasori disana. Wajah Karin sempat mengeras saat menatap anaknya sendiri, tadinya ia akan membawa Mitsuo untuk pergi kesekolah barunya mengingat mereka baru saja pindah ke Konoha.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan , mulai sekarang Sasuke itu ayahmu. Kau harus menuruti apa kata ibu" Ucap Karin sesaat sebelum melayangkan tamparan namun dengan cepat sasuke menahannya

"Kenapa kau menahannya , biarkan ibu menamparku SASUKE !" ucap Mitsuo kasar kearah Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagunya keatas seolah menantang. Dahi Sasuke berkerut , tak disangka Mitsuo bersikap sekasar itu padanya. Apa yang membuat dirinya benci pada Sasuke.

"Mitsuo .." Desis Sasuke

"Cukup Mitsuo , ikut kami sekarang juga. Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu maka ibu akan bertindak lebih dari ini" Ancam Karin , ia menyeret tangan-tangan kecil Mitsuo kedalam mobil.

"Kanapa kau tidak membiarkan aku ditampar oleh ibu sendiri, HAH" ujar Mitsuo kearah Sasuke.

"Karena aku ini ayahmu" balasnya tenang. Anak bersurai merah menatap lama kearah Sasuke, setahu dirinya hanyalah Sasori ayahnya yang selalu menyayangi sepenuhnya.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menuju tempat kerja Karin. Masih belum ada percakapan antara ketiganya, Mituso nampak semakin geram pada ibunya yang selalu memaksakan dia untuk bersikap baik pada Sasuke. Anak-anak juga tahu mana ayahnya, dia tak mungkin mudah dipengaruhi terlebih lagi Mitsuo itu anak laki-laki yang mudah marah.

Dia duduk sendiri di kursi belakang mobil sedangkan Karin berada didepannya bersama Sasuke yang status mereka masih dipertanyakan.

"Jika ibu sudah ditempat kerja, pergilah ke sekolah dasar Konoha bersama ayahmu. Mulai besok kau sekolah disana" Tutur Karin tanpa menatap sang anak, nadanya sedikit rendah karena emosinya belum reda.

"Baik , ibu" Balasnya pelan.

.

.

Perusahaan Nara sudah didepan mata, Karin turun dari mobilnya dan berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun , aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga anakku baik-baik, maafkanlah dia mungkin Mitsuo masih belum terbiasa padamu" Ucap Karin seraya membungkuk kedalam kaca jendela mobil yang berdampingan denganSasuke.

"Iya aku mengerti , kami akan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya Mitsuo"

-CUP- Karin mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sekilas, lalu ia berjalan memasuki gedung Nara.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema didalam koridor kantor Nara, Karin melenggang berjalan memasuki kantornya. Ada suara yang seseorang yang tak asing bagi Karin, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan guna menelisik siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

 _'Terimakasih tuan Shikaku , kami mohon izin sebentar karena ada keperluan keluarga, ya sekali lagi terimakasih'_

"Sasori ? sedang apa dia ditempat kerjaku" Desis Karin sambil menempelkan daun telinga didepan pintu. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke posisinya khawatir jika ada seseorang yang melihat , Karin berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik sekat tembok menunggu orang-orang itu keluar.

Benar dugaannya , itu sang Suami bersama Haruno Sakura serta anak perempuannya. Nampaknya mereka akan melakukan suatu kegiatan penting hingga Sakura tak masuk kerja.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori sekarang, brengsek awas kau. Berani sekali dia memegang tangan Sakura sedangkan aku ini masih istri sahnya. Aku harus segera mengurusi surat perceraiannya" Umpat Karin entah pada siapa. Perempuan egois ini masih belum sadar akan posisinya sekarang kalau dirinya juga tinggal bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Elementary School, Konoha, Japan.**

"Ayo ayah cepat kalahkan papanya Chou-Chou" Teriak Sarada menyemangati sang ayah saat melakukan lomba lari antar orang tua murid. Acara ini dilakukan setiap tahun disekolah dasar untuk mempererat hubungan antara anak dan orangtua. Baik disekolah maupun dirumah.

Adapun berbagai macam lomba seperti lomba lari, lomba merias, tariktambang dan perlombaan lainnya yang menyangkut dengan kekompakan.

Tak ada raut kegembiraan diwajah cantik Sakura. Ibu satu anak itu masih duduk termenung memandang kosong kedepan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya yang jelas hati Sakura begitu sakit sekali.

 _'Sasuke-kun, aku harap kau itu Sasuke'_

"Horeeee ayah menangg" Sarada berlari kearah Sasori dan berlari kepelukannya. Pria berambut merah itu mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala sang anak gemas, mereka tertawa bersama-sama mengekspresikan kebahagiaan.

Perlombaan sederhana mampu menyatukan mereka secara cepat , Sakura yang menyaksikan mereka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sarada , beruntunglah kau mempunyai ayah bertubuh kurus" cibir Chou-Chou yang tak terima atas kekalahan ayahnya. Salahkan Chouji yang memiliki tubuh gemuk.

"Hahahaha kau jangan marah padaku, sudahlah akui saja kekalahanmu" kata Sarada senang diikuti tawaan.

Laki-laki bersurai kuning kini mendekati Sarada, ia hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"Selamat yah kau sudah dapat ayah baru" Bisik Inojin pada Sarada.

"Hemm , aku sangat senang sekali"

"Bicara soal keluarga kenapa tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu Sarada. Kukira ayahmu mempunyai rambut hitam sepertimu" Balas Chou-Chou seraya memperhatikan ayah baru Sarada.

Anak berkacamata itu tersenyum hambar pada sahabatnya. Setelah difikir-fikir memang benar apa kata Chou-Chou. "Ahh itu aku tidak tahu".

Sasori yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataan anak-anak itu , ia mencoba membantu sarada untuk meluruskan kebenaran.

"Hey hey hey , asal kalian tahu anak-anak. Ini trend model rambut baru, dulu rambutku hitam seperti Sarada loh. Dan aku orang tua paling gaul disini, hahahah" Ucap Sasori narsis didepan anak-anak.

"Orang tua Sarada memang gaul ya, ibunya berwarna Pink sedangkan ayahnya berwarna merah. Kau cat saja rambutmu menjadi Hijau Sarada, hahaha"

-Pletak- Sarada menjitak kepala Chou-Chou. "Itu tidak lucu"

Panitia pelaksana perlombaan telah mengumumkan lomba selanjutnya, yaitu menggendong istri. Boruto, Inojin, dan lain-lain begitu antusias mengajak kembali orang tuanya untuk ikut serta dalam lomba itu.

"Apa? ibu tidak mau Sara-chan" Tolak Sakura. Mana mungkin ia mau digendong oleh Sasori toh pria itu bukan suaminya kan.

"Ayolah ibu , sekali saja aku belum pernah melihat ayah dan ibu bermesraan"

-BLUSH- wajah Sakura mendadak memerah saat Sarada bilang begitu.

"Ikuti saja kemauan Sarada. Jika tuan Shikaku mengetahuinya kau akan dipecat loh. Ayo , punggungku sudah menunggumu" Ucap Sasori sambil berjongkok menunggu Sakura untuk digendong.

"Cieeee ... " Sarada malah mengompori mereka , lihat ibunya semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Sakura kembali berfikir , jika ia terus mengacuhkan Sasori maka Sarada akan bersedih lalu ia akan curiga siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Hey Sakura apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakan Sasuke?

"Baiklah aku melakukan ini untuk Sarada , bukan untukmu. Mengerti kau Sasori" Desis Sakura penuh penekanan pada Sasori membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha , aku tak percaya itu. Ayolah akui saja kalau kau masih menyimpan hati padaku" Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Sasori dengan cepat menggendong Sakura.

.

.

"Disini tempatnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berada didalam mobil bersama Mitsuo. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan melihat aktifitas disekolah itu.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Pria bermata Onyx tersebut membukakan pintu mobil lalu turun diikuti sang anak dari belakang.

"Disini sedang ada perlombaan, kau mau ikut Mitsuo?" Tanya Sasuke seraya melihat-melihat sekeliling sekolah Konoha.

"Aku akan ikut bersama ayahku , bukan dengan kau"

Heran anak itu masih marah pada Sasuke namun ia tetap tenang saja dan melakukan tugasnya untuk mendaftarkan Mitsuo di sekolah dasar tersebut.

'3 .. 2 .. 1 .. Goo'

Beberapa pasang suami istri berlarian sambil menggendong pasangannya mengeliling lapangan. Nampak keseruan dan deruan tepuk tangan menggema disana.

Sasuke yang penasaran berniat untuk melihat sekilas perlombaan itu bersama Mitsuo.

"Ahh ayah payah dia lamban sekali" Keluh Chou-Chou

"Cepatlah ayah kalahkan orang tua Sarada" Teriak Boruto menyemangati orang tuanya.

"Ayah ayolahh terus berlariii" Terak Sarada mengacuhkan ocehan Boruto.

Kedua pasang mata Onyx membulat seketika saat menyaksikan seorang perempuan dengan helaian merah mudanya. Ya dialah wanita pujaannya, dialah wanita yang selama ini ia cari, dialah istrinya. Ia merasa bahagia ketika menemukan istrinya , tetapi hatinya merasa tercubit ia tak mengharapkan pertemuan seperti ini.

"SA-KU-RA" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Kebahagiaan itu sepertinya akan segera sirna , kenyataannya Sakura sudah berama pria lain. Dia tertawa bebas bersama pria itu, ya pria yang selama ini Sasuke benci.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah, betapa marahnya ia saat ini. Tapi Sasuke harus bisa menahannya dan segera melancarkan aksinya saat tiba waktunya. Bersabar itulah intinya.

 _'Sasori , tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh istriku. Tunggu pembalasannku, aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu sekarang'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, hasratnya bergejolak seketika ingin rasanya menghantam wajah memelas milik Sasori. Namun Sasuke mati-matian menahannya.

Rencana demi rencana ia susun secara rapi , mulai dari Amnesia hingga kembalinya Sakura ketangan Sasuke.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai minna Aitakatta jumpa lagi hehe, satu kata dari Mei , maaf lamaaaa updatenya. Fic ini udah lama Hiatus selama ramadhan hehe dan sekarang akhirnya bisa update juga.

silahkan coret-coret dikotak review aku udah kangen sama review kalian semua hehe.


	9. Cumbuan kesakitan

**AITAKATTA**

 **Belong to © Kishimotto sensei**

 **Story Original by my Self**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Thypos, BadFic, and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Don't Like , Don't Read I warn you please dont hurt me_

.

.

Happy Reading !

* * *

"Ayah hebat bisa mengalahkan ayahnya Boruto, ake senang sakali" Sarada menghamburkan pelukannya ketubuh Sasori, sementara Sakura hanya melempar senyum.

"Ibu kau lihat kan tadi saat ayah berlari lalu dia menggendong ibu ahh aku senang sekali melihat kalian bisa tertawa" Sarada mendongkakan kepalanya kearah Sakura. perempaun bersurai pink itu memalingkan mukanya lalu berlalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Ibu?"

 _'Sarada maafkan ibu. Sepertinya kau harus segera mengetahui ini, aku tak bisa terus menyembunyikannya'_

Sakura membalikan kakinya dan berjalan ke kamar, matanya langsung menangkap satu objek yaitu bantal yang berada diatas kasur. Tangannya menjamah setiap inchi tempat tidur itu, wajahnya mengkerut, benda berharga itu tidak ditemukan. Sakura melempar bantal kelantai, mencari-cari foto pernikahan itu.

"Kemana fotoku? Kalau hilang bisa gawat itu benda terakhirku bersama Sasuke kun" Sakura membuka sprei yang membalut kasur pegasnya. Nihil masih tidak ditemukan.

Punggung Sakura sedikit panas , merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Benar, ada Sasori dibelakangnya sedang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sasori" Ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar, ia masih dalam posisinya memunggungi Sasori.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, anata?".

"Kemanakan fotoku, kau pasti yang mengambilnya. Iya kan?" Nadanya berubah menjadi kemarahan, Sakura sudah lama bersabar dan takar kesabaran itu suatu hari bisa habis juga kan.

"SASORI". Bentaknya seraya membalikan tubuhnya. Sasori mendekati wanita yang sedang duduk dikasur dengan posisi duduknya sedikit mengangkang. Otaknya mulai bekerja Sasori menyeringai, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat jawab aku dimana foto pernikahanku bersama Sasuke?" ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Nanti akan ku kembalikan, sebanyak yang kau mau dan foto itu akan berubah menjadi aku dan dirimu, Sakura". kepala merah itu memiring, sudah tak sabar ingin melahap bibir ranum milik Sakura.

"Brengsek , menjauhlah dariku" Sakura menendang perutnya hingga tersungkur kelantai. Sasori memegang perutnya yang terasa ngilu dan mual.

"Dasar keras kepala, mau sampai kapan kau memikirkan lelaki itu Sakura. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah"

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kau kembali mencintaiku. Malam ini akan menjadi malam seperti dulu dimana kita bercinta disebuah gudang itu, hemm apa kau masih ingat?"

Wajahnya merona, mata Sakura membulat seketika saat kembali terbayang-bayang dirinya bersama Sasori dulu.

"Kau kaget? Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, aku masih ingat dengan suara desahanmu itu"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Diaaammm"

" .. lalu kau bilang padaku, 'cepat Sasori-kun aku sudah tidak tahan' setelah itu aku kembali memasukan kejantananku kedalam liang surgamu itu. Ahh .. nikmat sekali punyamu masih sempit waktu itu" desahnya seraya menatap Sakura dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Diiaamm brengsek .!" Sakura memutarkan kepalanya secara kasar.

" .. aku masih ingat darah perawanmu menodai seragamku. Hampir 3 hari aku tidak mencucinya karena itu begitu berharga bagiku. Ahh ayolah Sakura aku sangat merindukanmu hampir 10 tahun lebih kita tak melakukannya lagi" Pemuda itu sudah dipenuhi hasrat birahi, ada yang sesak dibawah sana.

"Jangan mendekat, kalau mendekatiku aku akan berteriak". Tahan Sakura , namun nihil pemuda itu sudah sangat dekat bahkan sangat dekat.

"Cobalah berteriak, tidak aka nada yang menolongmu. Lagipula kita sudah tinggal serumah disini dan aku belum melakukan sesuatu padamu". Seringai Sasori masih bertahan, tetap cuek tapi terlihat manis.

"SASUKEEEEEE ..." Teriak perempuan muda itu tetapi dengan cepat Sasori menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sekali lagi emerald itu terbelalak mendapat sentuhan dari sang lelaki bejat ini. Sakura memberontak memohon memelapskan pagutan mereka, nampaknya pemuda itu tetap tak mengizinkannya. Ia malah memegang tengkuk Sakura lebih dalam dan hanyut kedalam ciumannya.

Tak ada rasa nikmat didalam ciuman itu, bagi Sakura ini merupakan suatu musibah. Sakura mengulum bibir bawah milik pria itu, dan nampaknya Sasori menikmatinya. –krek-

Sakura mengigit daging kenyal itu cukup keras. Akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan pagutannya, ia menyeka saliva yang membasahi bibirnya.

"Tch, dasar munafik" Desis Sasori.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi" Sakura berjalan tidak dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan perasaan yang masih bercampuraduk antara menyesal dan terasa bersalah akhirnya syaraf didalam otak Sakura bekerja, lagi iris emerald itu mengeluarkan cairan bening.

'Hiks .. Sasuke , Sasuke' lirih Sakura penuh kesedihan.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya telah memebawanya kesuatu tempat. Sebuah kaffe kecil yang ada dipinggir jalan, langkahnya semakin tak menentu bahkan ia hampir menabrak orang-orang disana.

"Hey kalau jalan hati-hati nona" Bentak seorang pemuda kesal , Sakura tak menggubrisnya ia terus memasuki kafe itu.

Alunan musik Jazz menggema disetiap penjuru ruangan , dijam-jam seperti ini sudah saatnya para orang dewasa berpesta sake. Sakura berniat untuk minum juga, tapi sendirian.

Ia memasuki ruang yang disekat-sekat oleh penghalang berupa bambu.

"Sakenya satu" ucapnya parau sambil menenggelamkan kepala pink nya diatas meja, tak peduli siapa disampingnya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri dan tak ingin diganggu, itu saja.

Ada satu pria disamping Sakura nampaknya sudah mabuk berat tercetak diwajah tampannya sudah memerah sebagian.

Bahkan sepertinya mengangkat tangannya saja sudah tak mampu. Sekilas Sakura melirik pria tampan bersurai raven panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

'Dia ..' batin Sakura kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'tidak , dia sudah tidak ada'

Pelayan yang membawa sake meletakan dimejanya kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

"Permisi tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada laki-laki itu karena terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dengan melihat keadaannya saja.

Tak ada respon, sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali pada dirinya ia menuangkan botol hijau kedalam gelas kecil lalu Sakura meneggaknya lalu begitu seterusnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Hik~ .. hey kau seperti suamiku , Hik~" Kata Sakura yang sedari memperhatikan pria itu , benar kata orang, seseorang yang sedang mabuk selalu berkata jujur.

Merasa terganggu akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, lihat wajah sayu nya terlihat ~errr , tampan, efek dari minum terlalu banyak.

"Ng .. kau mengganggu saja nona tidak lihat aku sedang tidur. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, bahkan hatiku juga terasa sakit saat melihat wanita yang kucintai bersama orang lain. Sakitt sekali, hik~" Ucapnya dengan nada parau, matanya sesekali menerjap-nerjap kearah Sakura.

"Hahaha benar-benar brengsek sekali wanita itu yah , mengacuhkan laki-laki setampan kau .. Hik~" Balasnya. Yah keduanya benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Nona kau cantik sekali, apa kau mau jadi istriku?" Tawar pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke, suaminya sendiri. Efek mabuk keduanya saling tak mengenal satu sama lain , mereka tak menyadarinya.

Keduanya dipertemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, ah sudahlah takdir menentukan mereka harus bersama.

"Ah aku jadi teringat suamiku yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta api , hik~. Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu huwaaaaaa" Sakura menangis dipelukan pria itu, air matanya tumpah disana. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan pelan.

"Turut berduka atas kematian suamimu yah, menangislah dipelukanku nona aku bersedia menampungnya hik~" Ucapnya diiringi cegukan kecil. "Kau benar-benar yakin kalau suami mu sudah meninggal?". Lanjutnya.

"Yah , seseorang yang memberitahuku kalau Sasuke sudah meninggal, hiks" Jawabnya sambil menyeka air matanya oleh tangan.

"Siapa dia?" Sakura terus dihujani pertanyaan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan mengenalnya, percuma kalau kubilang juga , Hik~"

"Katakan siapa ?"

"Sasori, dia yang bilang. Laki-laki itu sudah menghancurkan hatiku dan sekarang dia ada dirumahku dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya Sarada, Hik~". Tutur Sakura masih dalam pelukannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasuke menatap irish emerald Sakura yang semakin memerah, merasa kasihan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Nyaman sekali, itulah yang dirasakan sang pria.

"Nona?" Tanyanya.

"Ng .." Balas Sakura seraya menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

-CUP- secara spontan Sasuke mencium bibir ranum milik Sakura. Bau alcohol terasa sangat menyengat dihidung mereka membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat berciuman. Ya ciuman itu berubah menjadi _frenchkiss_ sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak disana, keduanya memainkan lidah dan memagut antara satu sama lain, serta deruan nafas yang menggebu-gebu sambil memegang tengkuk Sakura supaya ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sasuke hampir kehilangan oksigen, ia melepaskan pagutannya hingga benang-benang saliva terputus dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura larut dalam kenikmatan, kepedihan yang menyelimutinya kini menghilang begitu saja. Tangan-tangan kekarnya mulai jalan-jalan, menjamah setiap inci tubuh sang wanita terutama dibagian dua buah gundukan daging kenyal yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Perlahan Sasuke mengusapnya , penuh kenikmatan.

'nghh .. ' Sakura melengguh , meresapi setiap sentuhan pria asing –ralat, suaminya sendiri.

"Nona apa kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sasuke seolah meminta izin pada Sakura.

Perempuan itu hanya menggeleng pelan , bibirnya sedikit cemberut berharap Sasuke kembali menyentuhnya.

"Baiklah , kita anggap ini sebagai melepaskan rasa sakit kita. Lupakan semua masalahmu, tenangkan fikiranmu nona"

Aroma itu , yah aroma mint milik seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Begitu khas sekali, dan itu mengingatkan dirinya pada sang suami tercinta, Sakura terus menyesap aroma Mint yang memabukan itu. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya , kini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ngghh .. ahhh" Sakura menjambak rambut raven milik Sasuke yang sedikit panjang. Menahan sensasi nikmat yang tercipta secara alami dari tubuhnya, sungguh nikmat.

Setelah sang pria puas menginvasi bibir Sakura , kini ia mencari jajahan lain. Sasuke tahu betul titik kelemahan sang istri, dirasa ia sedang bercumbu dengan istrinya Sasuke mengigiti cuping telinga Sakura.

"Ahh .. ahh " Desah sakura dan itu bagai irama indah di indra pendengaran Sasuke. keduanya benar-benar sudah larut dalam kenikmatan bercumbu. Dengan memberanikan diri Sakura membuka kancing kemeja baju miliknya satu persatu seolah menyuruh Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

Mata onyx itu bergulir menatap dua buah dada yang masih ditutupi bra berwarna hitam. Ah begitu menggoda.

Tanpa aba-aba , Sasuke segera menyentuhnya. Menarik tali bra hingga terputus sehingga menimbulkan bekas warna merah dipundak Sakura akibat tarikan Sasuke.

Sang pria dengan gemas melahap daging kenyal milik Sakura yang sudah menegang dan berwarna merah muda.

"Ahhh ,, " Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya agar suara-suara aneh itu tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Namun Sasuke terus bermain dengan dada putih Sakura, ia meremas memilin meremas dan begitu seterusnya.

Tanpa mabuk saja seseorang pasti akan lupa diri ketika mereka sedang bercumbu, apalagi mereka yang terlebih dahulu dipancing oleh minuman beralkohol.

Sakura meremas dada bidang milik sang pria , rasanya begitu tak asing saat ia menyentuh otot-otot Sasuke yang masih terbalut kemeja biru dongkernya.

Ia mengerti itu isyarat kalau Sakura ingin lebih menjamah tubuh pria atletis ini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Mereka masih berada disana , ah lihatlah kedua pasang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu masing-masing sudah setengah telanjang. Sasuke hanya membuka kancing bajunya saja begitupun Sakura.

"Nona , kau mengingatkanku pada istriku. Rasanya aku adalah pria yang paling brengsek dan berdosa telah bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Aku siap diceraikan istriku bahkan aku siap dibunuh oleh istriku sendiri hik~" Ucapnya dengan nada parau dan bicara sudah sangat kacau sekali.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada diatas tubuh Sakura sedangkan sang wanita saat ini sedang tertidur terlentang, ah lebih tepatnya duduk diatas tepat dikewanitaan Sakura, kedua alat vital mereka saling bertemu namun sepertinya tak ada pergerakan, Sasuke tidak melakukan _in-out_ pada kewanitan Sakura.

Mata onyx nya mulai berkaca-kaca, ada nada menyesal disana.

"Tidak, tidak salahkan aku yang memintamu untuk bercinta denganku. Jika kau mati dibunuh istrimu maka aku juga akan ikut mati bersamamu, hiks .. huwaaaa .." Jawab Sakura mulai kemana-mana.

"Punyamu sudah terlanjur masuk, lebih baik kita teruskan saja" Pinta Sakura, bibirnya menyeringai seksi membuat Sasuke ingin lebih puas menikmati tubuh Sakura –err istrinya.

Sasuke sedikit menggeram tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"Siap ya hime , aku akan masuk lagi"

"Ahhhh ...ahhh ahhh .. " Jerit Sakura saat Sasuke mulai memainkan kejantanannya didalam liang kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah sangat basah. Cairan-cairan cinta mereka sudah keluar entah berapa kali dan ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka klimaks. Suara bising dikafe tak mengganggu aktifitas bercinta mereka. Ya inilah yang mereka inginkan, inilah yang mereka rindukan setelah sekian tahun lamanya tak jumpa.

'BRUKK' .. Sasuke ambruk ditubuh Sakura. Tubuhnya menghimpit dada Sakura yang masih polos tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

Mata Sakura tertutup seketika, ada dengkuran halus. Ya Sakura tertidur pulas sehabis lelahnya berhubungan intim bersama sang suami.

.

.

Sinar matahari menorobos masuk melalui setiap celah-celah jendela disebuah kafe. Dengan terpaksa Sakura harus bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hoaaammm". Sakura itu menguap , perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya kembali dan mata emerld itu terbuka. Sakura menguap lebar, menngeliat nikmat ia menutup mulutnya. Pungungnya terasa sedikit sakit karena ia tertidur dilantai yang beralaskan karpet saja terutama dibagian selangkangan.

Tunggu tidur dilantai, mata Sakura melebar kala melihat sekeliling ruangannya.

"Dimana aku?" Ucapnya panik. Sakura bangkit dari acara tidurnya dengan cepat. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Ah kepalaku pusing sekali" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, -puk-

"Permisi nona, semalam anda tidur disini" ucap orang itu yang diketahui seorang pelayan.

"APA? yang benar saja kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku"

Pelayan itu bukannya menjawab hujatan Sakura ia malah tersenyum tipis. "Maaf saya tidak bisa mengganggu anda semalam nona. Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga karena kaffe ini akan tutup".

 _'Apa yang dibicarakan pelayan ini? tidak bisa mengganggu, apa maksudnya itu?'_ Sakura terus dipenuhi seribu pertanyaan. Sakura kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya, tadi malam Sakura dicium paksa oleh Sasori kemudian dia datang ke kafe ini lalu minum sake. Itu saja yang dia ingat.

"Maaf, saya akan segera pergi" Sakura beranjak, membawa tas selempang kecil miliknya kemudian ia berjalan.

.

.

"Ibu semalam kemana?" Sarada mengercutkan bibirnya seraya melipat tangannya didada.

"Sara-chan , ano .. semalam ibu menginap dirumah bibi Hinata, maaf tidak memberitahumu sayang" Ah dapat ide darimana Sakura.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat minum alcohol terlalu banyak, dan yang paling ia rasakan sejak tadi, tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dang ngilu. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi selama aku mabuk? Batinnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo ibu akan mengantarmu kesekolah".

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbisik-bisik tidak, dia sedang bicara. Ah itu Sasori yang sedang bicara lewat telepon.

 _" ... kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, Karin? Seseorang telah menerorku lewat pesan singkat"_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, ia patut dicurigai.

Kepalanya yang tadi sedang menunduk , menguping pembicaraan Sasori dibalik tembok kini Sakura telah kembali kesemula karena Sasuke tak bicara lagi lebih tepatnya ia sudah selesai menelepon.

"Kemana saja kau semalam , Hah !" Ucapnya seraya mengangkat dagu keatas, ruapanya pria itu sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat seraya melenggang pergi keluar guna mengantar Sarada pergi sekolah. "Ayo Sara-chan"

Sarada menatap sang ibu dengan ekspresi cemas, berharap ibunya tak terjadi sesuatu dengan ayahnya , err bukan tetapi orang asing.

"Ibu" Lirih sang anak

"Tidak sayang ibu baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil menghidupkan mobil.

.

.

 **Elementary School, Konoha, Japan.**

"Ohayougozaimasu". Pria berkacamata hitam dengan gagah memasuki kelasnya dengan menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya. Sang guru masuk kekelas tidak seorang diri, ia diikuti oleh orang asing yang sebaya dengan mereka.

"Ohayougozaimasu , sensei" Jawab semua murid serempak. Dengan cepat , murid-murid disana berbisik membicarakan orang itu.

"Pasti dia murid baru, aku jamin itu" Inojin menopang dagu seraya menatap anak yang bergender laki-laki itu.

"Tch , murib baru ya. Akan kubuat dia tidak betah tinggal dikelas ini" Ucap Boruto sinis, merasa paling berkuasa ia tak mau ada saingan lai terlebih lagi anak itu terlihat begitu menarik atau lebih tepanya tampan.

Chou-Chou mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Sarada yang sedang asyik membaca buku. "Sarada lihat , kurasa aku pernah melihat dia disuatu tempat tapi dimana yaa".

Dengan malas sarada terpaksa menoleh kearah yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Memangnya siapa?".

"Entahlah kupikir mereka memang saudara atau apa. Oh astaga kenapa otakku susah sekali mencerna sesuatu" Chou-Chou menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Shino selaku wali kelas mempersilahkan anak itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Nah kau tinggal sebut namamu saja dan apa kesukaanmu". Dia mengangguk , anak bersurai merah itu sedikit melangkah kedepan.

"Watashi mo namae wa , Akasuna no Mitsuo desu. Aku tak akan mengatakan apa yang kusuka dan apa yang aku tidak suka, hm. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu". Mitsuo membungkuk dihadapan teman-teman barunya. Wajah datarnya itu membuat seisi kelas gaduh terutama dikalangan perempuan.

"Sial kita hanya mengetahui namanya saja"

"Bicaranya menyebalkan sekali ya, apa hanya itu kosa kata yang dia bisa katakan?"

"Wajahnya imut sih tapi kelihatannya dia anak yang sedikit angkuh"

Shino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan , tersenyum simpul didepan murid baru itu. "Kau tak mau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih banyak lagi pada teman-temanmu, yah seperti makanan favoritemu atau film kesukaanmu atau-"

"-Itu tidak penting" potong Mitsuo.

"Hey siluman berrambut merah, jaga bicaramu itu !" Boruto marah , ia berdiri dari kursinya .

"URUSAI" Balasnya singkat seraya berjalan melewati Boruto lalu duduk dibangku kosong paling belakang, sekilas ia melihat Boruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sarada yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Mitsuo, rasanya ada sesuatu dengan teman barunya itu. Apakah ini pertanda baik ataukah sebaliknya ..

"Dia ... aku melihat matanya sama denganku. Dia ... "

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	10. Attack !

**AITAKATTA**

 **(Aku Ingin Bertemu)**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to Kishimotto Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning !**

 **AU , Typos, BadFic, BadEyd, and many nore**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DONT READ !_**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

* * *

"Dia ... aku melihat matanya sama denganku. Dia ... "

Sang guru melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari lemari disampingnya dan mulai mengikuti proses mengajar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang pelajaran Matematika buka halaman 32 ... "

Sarada yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak bersurai merah itu , ia benar-benar tak mencerna kalimat-kalimat dari gurunya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat dia, sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya khawatir kalau Mitsuo melihat.

 _'Untuk alasan tertentu , entah kenapa aku merasakan hubungan yang kuat dengan orang itu'_

ChouChou yang berada disamping Sarada lebih tepatnya teman sebangkunya menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang asyik memperhatikan Mitsuo.

"Ada apa Sara-chan? Apa Mitsuo benar-benar memukau mu?" Anak menyimpulkan bahwa Sarada menyukainya.

"T-tentu saja tidak" jawab Sarada jujur.

Orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan menoleh kearah Sarada yang kebetulan dia juga sedang menatap. Sontak anak perempuan berkacamata itu terhentak kaget, wajahnya memerah menahan rasa malu, sedangkan Mitsuo hanya berdecih.

"Tch"

-BRAK- Shino memukul meja , dirasa pembelajarannya terasa diacuhkan oleh beberapa siswa.

"Kau coba jelaskan kembali apa yang baru saya terangkan" Tunjuk Shino pada salah satu siswanya yang memakai kacamata merah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sarada, ia kaget sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

"A-ano sensei .. aku harus menjelaskan bagian mana?" tanyanya.

"ppfft .. " ChouChou nahan tawa.

Sarada mendelik tajam , sebagai teman sebangku bukannya membantu dia malah tertawa. Lucu melihat tingkah sahabatnya sendiri , sudah menyukai laki-laki yang baru saja tiba lima menit yang lalu.

Perempuan itu menyobek sebagian kertas dibelakang bukunya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sarada mengepalkan kertas itu lalu dilempar kebelakang tepatnya ke arah Mitsuo.

Konsentrasinya buyar seketika saat gulungan kertas itu mendarat tepat dihapannya. Ia menoleh keasal sumber dari mana datangnya kertas ini. Sarada memberi tatapan seolah mengisyaratkan _'Itu dariku, bacalah !'_. Tanpa membalas tatapannya ia membuka surat itu.

 ** _Temui aku dibelakang sekolah istirahat nanti_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis. Mitsuo memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana , ia menghampiri Sarada yang ternyata sudah ada duluan dibelakang sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Sarada pun demikian, ia rasa teman barunya ini akan menjadi orang menyebalkan setelah Boruto. Ada rasa canggung disana.

"Apa ini penting?"

"Saat melihatmu , aku jadi teringat seseorang tapi entah itu siapa. Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Sarada mulai langsung pada intinya karena ia sudah gelisah sejak tadi dan hampir gila memikiran teman barunya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu ! Hanya itu yang kau ingin bicarakan? Buang-buang waktu saja" dengan kesal ia membalikan badanya untuk meninggalkan Sarada sendirian.

"Tunggu !" cegah Sarada. "Kau .. pasti sedang mengalami masalah dengan keluargamu , apa aku benar?"

Satu pertanyaan Sarada membuat laki-laki itu tertohok. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan". Ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit serius.

"Mungkin ini memang kedengaran bodoh, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan ada hubungan yang kuat denganmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Kau sudah gila ya" Mitsuo pun benar-benar pergi setelah berkata demikian. Sarada hanya bengong, apa dia telah berbuat salah?

.

.

 ** _Jangan coba-coba berani menyentuh wanita itu atau anakmu dalam bahaya !_**

 ** _Cepat ! lepaskan wanita itu. Nyawa anakmu ada ditanganku !_**

 ** _PECUNDANG !_**

 ** _PECUNDANG !_**

 ** _PECUNDANG !_**

Sederet kalimat yang bermakna ancaman membuat kepala Sasori hampir pecah. Ia menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi, tangannya kembali membaca pesan singkat itu. Siapa gerangan yang berani mengancam dirinya? Juugo , Suigetsu atau Orochimaru seingatnya ia tak punya salah apa-apa pada mereka yang bersangkutan dengan wanita yang disebut-sebut si peneror. Kecuali Sakura yang sekarang ada bersamanya, mustahil orang itu Sasuke karena dia sedang amnesia. Dia sudah benar-benar melupakan Sakura.

Matanya membulat seketika saat otaknya kembali mengingatkan dia, ya seingatnya Sasori pernah punya masalah dengan orang itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, tidak mungkin orang itu masih mendekam dipenjara, fikirnya. Hatinya gundah gulana, hidupnya tidak tenang karena sang anak benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Mitsuo ! tak akan kubiarkan orang itu menyentuh anakku" Sasori berlari dan keluar dari rumah Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan motor sport hitamnya dari teras rumah , menghidupkan mesin motor tersebut dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

Sesudah mengantar Sarada kesekolah, Sakura tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Mengingat hari ini tanggal libur bekerja, ia pergi ke minimaret guna membeli kebutuhan pokoknya yang sudah menipis. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak sereal, susu, roti dan lain-lain.

Tidak seperti biasanya antrian hari ini mendadak penuh, Sakura harus rela mengantri. Tiba-tiba seseorang ada yang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

-PUK-

Sakura terhenyak kaget, perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Senyum Sakura merekah menghiasi wajah cantiknya , tidak dengan orang yang menepuk bahu Sakura, ekspresinya sangat sulit diartikan.

"Kak Hana !" Seru Sakura senang. "Kenapa kakak ada disi –"

-PLAKK- Hana menampar pipi Sakura, tubuhnya mendadak menegang saat menerima pukulan menyakitkan itu dari sang kakak. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Kedua orang tersebut sukses menjadi pusat perhatian di minimarket, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi adegan menegangkan disana.

"Benar-benar tak punya malu !" bentak Hana.

Sakura merunduk tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kakakknya ini, ia tahu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke tapi apa itu, Kenapa Hana begitu marah pada dirinya.

"Kakak ada apa? jika aku punya salah kumohon maafkan aku" Sakura masih dengan posisinya merunduk.

"Kesalahanmu sudah tak dapat dihitung Sakura, jadi benar kata ayah kau memang tak pantas untuk Sasuke. Dijauhkan dari Tokyo dan pindah ke Konoha kau malah menghianati adikku? Apa itu masih pantas menyandang marga Uchiha , HAH ?!"

Sakura diam tanpa kata, rasanya sangat sulit untuk mencerna kata-kata Hana.

"Maksud kakak?" tanyanya.

"Kau masih belum sadar apa yang kau lakukan. Bertahun-tahun Sasuke menanti istrinya, tetapi ketika dia pulang malah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat dunianya terjungkir balik seketika, mendapati sang istri telah menghianatinya". Hana menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sasuke hampir gila karenamu Sakura".

Wajah Sakura mendongkak seketika ketika mengetahui kalau sang suami tahu segalanya. "T-tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan itu?" ucap Sakura , ya benar hanya itu kabar yang diketahui Sakura mengenai Sasuke.

"Tch alasan yang tak masuk akal ! apa yang kutemui kemarin adalah arwahnya Sasuke, Apa orang yang mengajaku bicara kemarin itu adalah hantunya Sasuke, HAH !? Sudahlah Sakura kau tidak perlu beralasan lagi, detik ini juga kau harus meninggalkan Sasuke"

Rasanya sulit otak cerdas Sakura untuk mencerna kata-kata Hana barusan, Sakura gemetar tak percaya. Keranjang berisi belanjaannya terjatuh kelantai dengan bebas, Sakura tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"J-jadi Sasuke-kun …"

Hana memutar tubuhnya kasar guna meninggalkan ruangan itu yang sudah sesak berasal dari perempuan berhelaian merah muda itu. Sakura berlari mendahului kakakknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya , menahan Hana pergi dari sana.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang"

"Jangan harap untuk menemui adikku lagi"

"Tapi ini semua salah paham , aku sudah dijebak oleh seseorang. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk menghianati Sasuke … " Sakura memejamkan matanya karena Hana akan kembali melayangkan tamparannya.

-GREP- seseorang menahan tangan Hana dengan cengkramannya yang kuat. Dialah suaminya sendiri.

"Anata?" Hana kaget dengan kedatangan Itachi secara tiba-tiba.

"Cukup sudah Hana, jangan membuat keributan disini"

"T-tapi dia-"

"Pulanglah" ajak Itachi.

Sakura masih dengan posisinya, matanya masih tertutup kenapa rasa sakit dipipinya itu tidak menghampirinya. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, hatinya sedikit lega. Setidaknya kakak ipar yang satu ini tidak sama dengan kak Hana. Semoga dia membela dirinya juga.

"Itachi-nii kau percaya padaku kan? Kumohon"

Itachi menatap Sakura nanar, rasa benci bercampur dengan tidak percaya semuanya menjadi satu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kemudian menggandeng Hana keluar dari minimarket itu.

"Nii-san tunggu .." Sakura mengejar mereka berdua. Nihil ia ditahan oleh Yamato , menjauhkan jarak antara mereka. Kedua pasang suami istri itu memasuki mobilnya kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan konstan.

.

.

.

Sasori lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumah Karin, ia tahu hari ini istrinya itu sedang libur bekerja.

-BRAKKK-

"Mitsuooo-kun …. "

Merasa kaget dengan kedatangan Sasori sacara medadak , Karin menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" bentaknya.

Sasori menuju kamar sang anak tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Karin.

"Hey kau cari siapa?" Karin berkacak pinggang.

"Dimana anaku?" lelaki itu mondar-mandir mencari keberadaan anaknya yang tak muncul-muncul.

"Dicari sampai kemanapun kau tak akan menemukannya" Mata hazel itu berkilat , memandang Karin marah.

"DIMANA !" teriaknya.

"Kau tidak usah membentakku , baka. Tentu saja dia belum pulang sekolah" balasnya lagi dengan kembali membentak suaminya itu.

"Aku akan membawa dia bersamaku" Sasori duduk disofa , ia mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya setelah lelah menuju rumah Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya wanita berkacamata itu sedikit kesal.

"Dia dalam bahaya, aku mendapat pesan terror dari seseorang dan dia mengancam anakku tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan Sakura ..."

Tanpa diduga seorang lelaki bermarga uchiha duduk diantara mereka berdua, pembicaraan Sasori terhenti.

"Eh ada tamu, maaf dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya , dengan rasa takut dan ragu Sasori menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"S-saya teman kerjanya Karin" lanjutnya disusul anggukan dari Sasuke dan tatapan membunuh dari Karin. Jujur dalam hati pria itu ada rasa curiga pada Sasuke, tapi mana mungkin lelaki itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata bodoh Sasori, siapa orang tolol yang ingin menterormu. Lagipula Mitsuo baik-baik saja bersama kami, benarkan Sasuke" Karin menyenggol pinggul Sasuke , ia tersenyum tipis.

Tidak, dia tetap masih ketakutan keselamatan anaknya itu. Kini ia beralih untuk melindungi anaknya saja dibanding cintanya.

"Karin aku akan menjemput Mitsuo pulang, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu" Saat Sasuke hendak berdiri spontan Sasori menahannya. Mencegahnya supaya tidak memperlakukan Mitsuo sebagai anaknya.

"Tidak biar aku saja yang menjemputnya"

"Eh kenapa? Aku kan ayahnya" tutur Sasuke. Skak mat Sasori ! Apalagi yang akan dikatakannya. Sandiwara Sasuke sukses membuat Sasori bungkam seribu bahasa. Otaknya kembali berputar memaksa dirinya kalau yang menterornya selama ini adalah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjemput Sarada" Ia membalikan kata-kata Sasuke. Percuma, Sasuke tak mengenal siapa nama anak itu, kenyataannya Sasuke tak mengetahui kalau dirinya telah mempunyai buah cinta bersama Sakura. Jadi tak ada respon sesuatu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari duluan meninggalkan rumah itu, ia mengeluarkan mobil kerja milik Karin guna menjemput Mitsuo. Hatinya berkecimpuk antara kesal, senang dan marah. Rasa senangnya karena Sasori sudah merasa ketakutan dengan terror yang terus-menerus dikirim olehnya.

Namun pria bertampang bayi itu tetap keras kepala mempertahankan Sakura, ia harus segera mengambil langkah cepat.

.

.

.

Anak-anak siswa Konoha mulai berhamburan keluar , sebagian dari mereka ada yang pulang sendiri ada juga yang dijemput. Salah satunya Sarada , dia berdiri sendirian digerbang menunggu jemputan ibunya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia ingat pesan dari sang ibu _'Mumpung ini hari libur , ibu akan menjemputmu. Jangan pulang sendiri tunggulah sampai ibu datang'_

'huuh' Sarada mengepuh bosan, mengingat kata-kata ibunya yang cerewet itu. Dengan terpaksa ia berdiri digerbang sekolah, kakinya yang sudah kesemutan karena sudah hampir 20 menit menunggu.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil sedan berwarna perak berhenti tepat dihadapan Sarada. Keluarlah sipengemudi itu, Sarada menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu dari bawah hingga atas. Kepalanya mendongkak menatap lelaki tampan itu.

 _'sial aku tak jelas melihatnya karena terkena sinar matahari'_ sarada menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

Anak gadis itu berdecak kagum melihat dia. Lelaki yang disebut Sasuke, berjalan melewati Sarada. Dia menatap punggung lelaki itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh, memasuki sekolah lebih dalam lagi. Matanya masih tak lepas menatap sampai ia menghampiri seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa? d-dia ayahnya Mitsuo?" Sarada kaget setengah mati, ayahnya kok keren tapi anaknya menyebalkan. Tidak seandainya dia adalah ayahnya , Sarada terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada kedekatan sama sekali, terlihat dari jarak mereka yang menjauh. Mitsuo yang duluan berjalan dan lelaki itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ku kira kau pulang sendiri" Ucap Sarada saat mereka berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke berhenti ketika ada anak perempuan yang bicara pada Mitsuo. Ah anak menyebalkan ini sudah punya teman rupanya, fikir Sasuke.

Ia berjongkok guna menyelaraskan antara Sarada dan Sasuke. "Kau temannya Mitsuo ya" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata onyx yang serupa dengan dirinya.

"Ah i-iya paman. Aku kira paman bukan ayahnya Mitsuo" Sarada mengusap tengkuknya pelan sambil sesekali tersenyum. _'Paman ini .. aku mendadak merasa nyaman dengannya walau baru bertemu'_

"Kau sangat cantik" Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sarada gemas. Ada getaran aneh didalam hati Sasuke, entah kenapa saat menatap anak perempuan ini menjadi teringat pada Sakura.

"Cepatlah" Teriak Mitsuo tak sabaran , ia sudah didalam mobil.

"Ya ..." sahut Sasuke setengah teriak . "Kami pulang duluan ya". Sarada mengangguk.

Kembali pada dirinya, Sarada mencoba bersandar pada tembok penyangga pagar sekolah. Rasanya bosan ingin segera sampai dirumah lalu tidur siang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang bicara, semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Sara-chan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang anak bermuka pucat dan mempunyai rambut kuning.

"Aku menunggu ibuku menjemput tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga, huft" Sarada cemberut bosan karena ia tak suka menunggu lama.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak akan jalan kaki lagi" kedua matanya melengkung kebawah, Inojin tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau dijemput juga ? " Sarada senang, Inojin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku temani sampai ibumu datang"

"Hemm"

Baru saja Inojin akan menemani Sarada, orang tua Sarada sudah tiba disana. Dia memakai motor sport hitam , kemudian berhenti tepat didepan kedua anak tersebut.

"Ibumu keren Sarada" Ucap Inojin mengagumi sosok orang itu. Tapi Sarada tau kalau ibunya tak bisa mengendarai motor. Orang itu tak lain adalah Sasori, ia membuka helm nya. "Cepatlah naik Sarada" ajak Sasori yang masih duduk diatas motor. Namun Sarada berusaha menolak ajakan Sasori secara baik-baik.

"T-tidak ayah, aku akan dijemput ibu. Jika aku pergi denganmu bagaimana jika ibuku datang kesini?"

Sasori menggeleng cepat , nampak ekspresi kekhawatiran tercetak jelas diwajah imutnya yang masih mengkhawatirkan sang anak. Diketahui sesaat sebelumnya ia mendapatkan pesan terror lagi melalui ponselnya. Sudah ia simpulkan bahwa orang yang selama ini menerornya adalah Sasuke, dia menggunakan anaknya sebagai sandera. Maka dari itu dia berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada Sarada.

"Cepatlah ikut saja" ajak Sasori paksa, karena jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil Sasuke sudah jauh. Sasori berniat untuk mengejarnya. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Sarada takut ibunya datang menjemput kesana lalu ia mendapat omelan gratis dari sang ibu karena tak mengikuti pesannya.

"Jangan khawatir Sara-chan jika ibumu kesini akan aku kasih tahu kalau kau sudah pulang bersama ayahmu" ide bagus Inojin.

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu Inojin, terimak–" Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sarada pergi bersama Sasori. Ia mencengkram erat pinggang milik ayahnya, jujur baru kali ini Sarada memeluk ayahnya seperti ini.

Sasori kembali mengenakan helmnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 30km per jam, Sarada semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

.

Hendak Inojin akan duduk disebuah bangku, ada mobil sedan berwarna perak serupa dengan mobil Sasuke tadi berhenti dipinggiran jalan, tepatnya didepan Inojin. Sakura keluar dengan raut muka yang masih kacau akibat pertengkaran dengan sang kakak ipar. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kesetiap penjuru namun nihil sang anak tak nampak juga.

Inojin yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan ibunda temannya itu , menghampiri dia yang tengah kebingungan mencari keberadaan Sarada.

"Maaf bibi , mencari Sarada ya" Tanya-nya langsung.

"Iya Inojin, apa kau melihatnya?" balas Sakura.

"Baru saja dia pergi dengan ayahnya" –DEG , Sasori lagi Sasori lagi, lelaki itu masih saja ikut campur dengan urusan keluarganya. Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dia menyumpah serapahi lelaki itu yang sudah membohongi dirinya atas memalsukan keadaab yang Sasuke telah meninggal dunia. Dan sekarang dia membawa Sarada, Sakura benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki itu. Maunya apa sih?

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya-nya panik campur kesal.

"Kesana, sepertinya belum jauh" tunjuk Inojin kearah utara. Tanpa mengindahkan jawaban dari bocah kuning itu Sakura langsung ambil langkah cepat guna mengejar mereka sebelum kehilangan jejak. Sakura menekan _persneling_ mengubah gigi mobil dan memutar kemudi mobil dari arah yang berlawanan menuju utara. Sakura mengendarai mobil larut dalam kekesalan, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga ia tak sengaja menyenggol pagar rumah, tembok dan _ferbodden_ yang berdiri indah dipinggir jalan.

.

.

Sebuah tempat yang tenang dan damai di Konohagakure, angin berhembus pelan tak tercium aroma polusi disekitar sana, jalanan tidak seramai dikota tempat tinggalnya tadi. Sasuke membawa Mitsuo kesebuah distrik lama yang sepi banyak rumah kosong nyaris tak ada orang, tempatnya yang jauh dari kota bahkan jauh tempat tinggalnya. Bocah berhelai merah awut-awutan itu menatap heran melihat pemandangan asing dibalik kaca jendela mobil.

"Bukan kesini arah rumahku" desis Mitsuo, ia sedang duduk jok Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sebentar" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia berniat membawa anak ini ketempat asing dan sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri sandiwaranya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian ia keluar dari mobil sedan itu sendirian. Sementara Mitsuo duduk didalamnya sendirian. "Tunggu sebentar ayah akan membeli minuman dulu ya" terang Sasuke yang sudah jelas itu semua bohong, disana tidak ada toko atau pedagang.

Diambilah ponsel itu yang dijadikan alat untuk menteror Sasori. Sasuke mendekatkan kameranya tepat dijendela kaca mobil dari luar.

-Jepret-

Sasuke memotret anak itu yang sedang duduk bête didalam mobil, diam-diam Sasuke mengunci anak itu dari luar.

 _'Gomen Mitsuo , jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada ayahmu yang kurang ajar'_ Inner Sasuke saat mengunci mobil. Tindakan yang dilakukannya hanya semata untuk menggertak Sasori supaya ia merasakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Hasil jepretannya barusan ia kirim ke nomor ponsel Sasori.

 ** _Kau masih berani menyentuh istriku? Dalam waktu 10 menit anakmu akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. –Sent .._**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue  
_**

* * *

A/N : Fyuuhh *nyeka keringet* chapter 10 akhirnya update juga. kayaknya aku akan segeran namatin fic ini. maaf kalo makin sini makin gaje tadinya aku mau disc aja soalnya Fic ini rasanya makin sini makin gak nyambung aku gak pede nerusinnya. T.T , tapi berhubung sahabatku yang selalu memberi semangat buat nerusin Fic ini akhirnya aku mau lanjut. hehe *EdisiCurhat*

Maaf kalo lama update - _ojigi_ .. makasih buat yang review moga-moga ada yg review lagi hehe.

Big Thanks To

 **Algheesa H, Ricky Bagja, Sakura 431, AAALovers, jey sakura, lightflower22, Queenshila, caesarpuspita, princess948, suket alang alang, gilang ramadhan 129357, ayuniejung, Guest dan silent reader.**

Arigatou Minna


	11. Attack II

**AITAKATTA**

 **(Aku Ingin Bertemu)**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimotto Sensei**

 **WARNING !**

 **Typo, AU, BadFic And many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read ! I Warn You !_**

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

Terpisahkan beberapa kilometer dari sang putri, Sakura terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Masabodo fikirnya sekarang ada dimana yang terpenting Sarada harus kembali ketangannya, ia sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perihal ayah dari Sarada. Hatinya sudah yakin kalau ia akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada Sarada bahwa sang ayah masih hidup kemudian ia berlanjut mencari Sasuke dan kembali berkumpul seperti sedia kala.

" _Fuck_! Sasori. Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos" Pekik Sakura , memukul-mukul _Dashboard_ mobil.

.

.

Sasori yang melaju dengan kecepatan dibawah 60km/jam bersama Sarada yang masih setia dibelakangnya. Saat ini ia hampir memasuki area distrik yang disebutkan si peneror.

Berkali-kali lelaki itu menyumpah serapahi Sasuke yang telah mempermainkannya dan berani menyandera Sang putra. Hey apa kau masih belum sadar apa yang kau lakukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba mobil sedan hitam melaju dari arah yang berlawanan. Si mobil hendak menghentikan laju motor Sasori dengan membanting setir kekiri dan berhasil menghalangi sebagian jalan. Lelaki berhelai merah darah itu dengan terpaksa mengehentikan motor sport-nya yang hampir menabrak dan hampir terjatuh. Sarada panik, begitupun Sasori. Puas campur kesal menyelimuti hatinya, karena ia rasa didalam mobil itu adalah Sasuke.

Ia melempar helm-nya kesembarang arah sekaligus menyalurkan kekesalan. Ia turun dari motornya , menghampiri sipengemudi gila yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya.

Sasori memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil tanpa perasaan. Sarada ketakutan, ia masih duduk diatas motor Sasori.

"A-ayah" lirih Sarada takut.

Dok … dok … dok …

"Woy keluar kau brengsek , kembalikan anakku sekarang juga" Pekik Sasori setengah teriak. Urat-urat kesal bermunculan didahi lelaki bertampang imut itu.

"Jangan sebut aku pecundang sebelum kau mengakhiri sandiwaramu itu. Cepat keluar SASUKE !"

Kaca jendela mobil yang agak gelap itu sedikit-sedikit terbuka. Sasori kaget setengah mati saat melihat sipengemudi itu. Orang itu bukan si peneror apalagi Sasuke.

"Hai Brother , lama tak jumpa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya seolah meremehkan Sasori. Seringainya yang khas membuat Sasori kembali teringat dengan dia –saudaranya , yang selalu dibayangi ketakutan.

"G-Gaara !" bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran dipelipis silelaki bertampang imut itu. Ia kaget sampai jatuh ambruk kebelakang.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu , Otouto" Gaara keluar dari mobilnya yang hendak mencengkram leher Sasori. "Itu adalah ekspresimu saat membunuh Matsuri, kemudian kau melarikan diri dan aku yang terkena getahnya"

Sasori terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar. Sarada yang semakin panik tak ingin melihat ayahnya terluka.

"Ayah , larilah !" Saran Sarada setengah teriak. Gaara menoleh kesumber suara, ia kembali menyeringai.

Gaara tersenyum kearah Sarada. "Waw sungguh kejutan sekali kau sudah dipanggil ayah" Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Sarada dan –HUP- bocah perempuan itu ditarik paksa turun dari motor lalu digendong kebahu Gaara, Sarada memukul-mukul punggung Gaara dan meronta ingin diturunkan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa lepaskan aku ! " Teriak Sarada meminta pertolongan tapi Gaara tetap bersikeras menggertak Sasori.

"Seperti inilah detik-detik kematian Matsuri setelah dibunuh olehmu, kau ingat? Dan sekarang aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Kau sudah menghancurkan kebahagianku dan sekarang aku akan menghancurkan kebahagianmu juga dengan membunuh anakmu" Ancam Gaara pada adiknya. Sasori menutup telinganya dan menggeleng kasar namun nihil kata-kata Gaara masih tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya.

Sarada semakin ketakutan, ia terus meronta hingga kacamata merahnya terjatuh bebas ketanah.

"Lalu setelah itu kau frustasi dan hampir gila , melampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan menjadi seorang pengedar narkoba" lanjutnya yang masih membopong Sarada.

"T-tidak aniki, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dulu kita salah paham, aku hanya mencoba mengehentikan Matsuri" Bela Sasori mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"DIAM kau mulut kotor, bukti mengatakan bahwa kau pelakunya. Harusnya kau yang mendekam dipenjara, bukannya aku !" Gaara memutar balikan fakta dan itu membuat Sasori syok. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik jaketnya, itu adalah senjata api berupa _Revolver_.

Mata _Hazel_ -nya membulat sempura , tak diduga Gaara membawa senjata api yang entah didapat dari mana dan sudah pasti ia tak punya izin memiki senjata itu.

Dengan cepat Sasori berlari menghampiri motornya , berniat untuk kabur dari sana dan kembali menyusul Mitsuo yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Mau kemana kau , brengsek ! Jangan coba-coba lari dariku" Umpat Gaara kesal. Sasori benar-benar ayah yang buruk, ia memilih melarikan diri dibanding menyelamatkan Sarada, begitu fikir Gaara. Ya pada kenyataannya Sarada bukan anaknya, peduli dia dalam bahaya ataupun mati karena itu adalah anak Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar" Gaara membidik Sasori kemudian menarik pelatuk senjata api itu yang diarahkan ke Sasori.

DHUAARR … satu peluru melesat kesamping , beruntung tidak mengenai apa. Tak disangka Gaara benar-benar niat untuk membalaskan dendam pada dirinya. Inilah hal paling ditakutkan oleh lelaki bertampang imut itu, kembalinya sang kakak.

"Berhenti ! " Ucapnya kembali seraya mengarahkan pada Sasori. Sarada kaget , ia gemetar ketakutan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

DHUAARR .. (sfx pistol)

"Arghhhh .."

"AYAH !" teriak Sarada.

peluru itu kembali melesat dan menimbulkan bunyi bising yang terdengar hingga radius beberapa meter. Dan peluru kedua berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Sasori, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat perlahan merembes keluar dan membasahi bajunya. Sasori mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit dan panas itu yang seolah-olah seperti terbakar api.

-Brummm , Sasori berhasil menyentuh motornya dan menghidupkan motor , melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menahan luka tembaknya.

Gaara semakin geram , ia terus melayangkan peluru.

DHUAARR

DHUAARR

"Tch .. Kuso" umpat Gaara kesal. Ia masih tetap dala posisinya , menggendong Sarada. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama Sarada. Lalu mengejar Sasori yang berhasil kabur.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara keras dari arah selatan. Kali ini ia mengikuti insting , mengikuti jalan dimana suara itu berasal. Ia yakin disana sedang ada sesuatu, tak disangka hari ini akan benar-benar melelahkan dari yang ia duga.

"Sarada , ibu datang nak" Raut kecemasan mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Ia menarik gas dengan kecepatan penuh diatas 60km/jam. Ia hampir memasuki tempat asing, yaitu distrik sepi yang berada di Konoha. Jalanannya yang tak ramai membuat Sakura leluasa mengemudikan mobil.

Matanya menyipit kedepan seperti sedang melihat sesuatu. Ada cahaya menyilaukan ditengah jalan. Ia berniat untuk berhenti dan melihatnya.

Itu adalah benda berharga milik sang anak, kacamata merah milik Sarada.

"SARADA !" Sakura mencengkram keras kacamata itu. Fikiran-fikiran negative berhasil menghantui dirinya. Naluri seorang ibu memang sangat kuat, ia tahu Sarada sedang dalam bahaya.

Keadaan disana kacau , ada bekas seperti gesekan mobil dijalan yang direm secara paksa dan ada noda darah. Sakura semakin khawatir , ia tak mau ditinggalkan sang anak. Cukup sudah Sasuke dulu meskipun sekarang sudah kembali tapi tetap saja peran anak sangat penting disini.

Sakura kembali ke mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Sarada.

.

.

.

Sasori memarkirkan motornya dipinggir jalan. Disana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatap Sasori penuh amarah.

"Aku tahu dari awal kalau kau hanya pura-pura saja, ahh" Ucap Sasori parau karena ia masih merasakan sakit yang terus menjalar disekitar tangannya.

"Aku sedang tidak meminta kau untuk membahas ini. Mana istriku? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya" pinta Sasuke kasar. Secara tidak langsung dia sudah membuka topengnya sebagai si penderita amnesia.

"Sial, mana kutahu dimana dia berada" Jawab Sasori tak sabaran.

"Hoy apa kau lupa perjanjiannya. Aku akan membebaskan Mitsuo setelah Sakura kembali padaku apa kau sudah lupa atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh". Pekik Sasuke meracau disana. "Aku sengaja mengikuti permainanmu sampai kau nekat akan menikahi Sakura. Kau tahu Mitsuo akan sangat benci melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang seperti ini".

"K-kau tahu dari mana aku akan menikahi Sakura?"

"BAKA .. aku tahu semuanya saat kau menelepon Karin. Apa kau lupa aku tinggal dirumahmu semata untuk mengawasi pergerakanmu" Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Bahkan usahamu untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dariku itu sudah gagal. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya di kafe. Dia berkata kalau kalau aku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta api"

Sasori diam.

"Ironis sekali bukan, kau membuat yang permainan tetapi kau sudah Game Over dipermainanmu sendiri. Sudahlah akhiri saja Sasori cepat kembalikan Sakura".

Sasori termangu, diam tanpa ada perkataan, tiba-tiba ia tertawa seolah kecewa seperti orang yang tak tahu malu.

"Mbbhahahahaha … SAKURA , kenapa wanita itu sulit sekali aku lupakan. Kenapa kau menikahi lelaki ini bukannya aku" Teriak Sasori setengah kesetanan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, sebesar itukah dia mencintai Sakura hingga nekat melakukan kejahatan dan memalsukan ststus orang yang masih hidup telah meninggal.

"AYAHH …" Mitsuo berteriak keras didalam mobil saat mendengar teriakan Sasori barusan. Keadaanya sangat kacau, keringat terus bercucuran dipelipis Mitsuo, ia kepanasan didalam mobil.

'dok .. dok ..dok' Mitsuo memukul-mukul kaca mobil Sasuke, tidak mobil Karin maksudnya.

"Tolong aku ayaaaahhh"

Sekilas ia mendengar suara bocah laki-laki yang tak asing telinga Sasori. Itu adalah anaknya sendiri yang sedari tadi ia cari dan itu tujuannya dari awal datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan Mitsuo.

"Kau mengurung anaku dimobil? Kembalikan kuncinya" Pinta Sasori, ia berlari menuju mobil yang ditumpangi Mitsuo. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menghampirinya, menahan Sasori menyentuh mobil itu.

Dan akhirnya , JDUAKK .. Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya kemuka memelas Sasori. Mitsuo menutup mulutnya kaget, ia melihat ayahnya sendiri dihajar orang kurang ajar tepat didepan matanya.

Ia terpuruk ketanah , mengusap cairan kental merah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian Sasori bangkit dan membalas pukulan Sasuke. Dalam keadaannya yang tak stabil akibat luka tembakan yang dibuat Gaara tadi, tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

Sasuke berhasil menahan tangannya. Ia meremas kepalan tangan Sasori, namun kakinya melayangkan tendangan ke kaki Sasuke tepat ditulang kering nya.

-DUAAK .. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya , ia meringis kesakitan. "Brengsek" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Ayaahh , tolong aku" teriaknya lagi didalam mobil. Sedangkan Sasori dengan Sasuke sedang berjibaku melampiaskan emosi yang mereka tahan dari dulu. Sangat dulu ketika Sasuke belum dipenjara.

Sasuke terus melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan menghantam wajah memelas Sasori begitupun lelaki itu ia terus memberikan perlawanan walau harus menahan sakit dilengan kirinya. "KEMABALIKAN KUNCI MOBILNYA !" Teriak Sasori disela kegiatan berkelahinya.

"TIDAK AKAN !" –BUK- , Sasuke meninju pelipis Sasori hingga menimbulkan luka lebam kemudian Sasori melawannya dengan menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseibangan jatuh kelimpungan ke tanah. Sasori berusaha merampas kunci mobil yang berada di saku baju Sasuke tapi usahanya gagal kunci itu terlempar karena tubrukan barusan. Keduanya berebutan mengambil kunci yang jaraknya hanya satu meter dari mereka, Sasori dan Sasuke merangkak meraih kunci mobil, Sasuke membanting tubuh Sasori kemudian ia memberi perlawanan dengan menarik tubuh Sasuke yang terus merangkak.

-DHUAARR- bersamaan dengan bunyi suara senjata api, kunci mobil itu terlempar semakin jauh beberapa meter. Mereka berdua sontak menghentikan perkelahiannya, menelusuri dari mana suara keras itu berasal.

Benar dugaan Sasori, itu adalah suara senjata api Gaara. Tak disangka Gaara cepat menemukan Sasori disana yang sedang adu jotos dengan Sasuke. Lihat keduanya sangat kacau sekali terutama Sasori, Sasuke hanya mengalami luka lebam saja serta bajunya kotor akibat bergulat dengan sirambut merah.

"GAARA ?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Sasuke kaget begitupun Sasori kenapa ia mengenal lelaki bertampang preman itu?

"SASUKE kebetulan sekali bertemu kau disini. Cepat habisi si bajingan itu" Teriak Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasori dari kejauhan, tangannya masih memegang senjata.

"JANGAN BUNUH AYAHKUUU … !" Cegah Sarada setengah teriak pada lelaki berhelai raven yang serupa dengannya namun awut-awutan itu, tangan-tangan kecilnya dicengkram keras oleh Gaara.

Gaara kesal karena bocah ini berusaha ikut campur dengan urusannya, ia menempelkan pistol dikepala sang bocah.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, otaknya mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari bocah perempuan itu. Bukankah anak Sasori sedang ia kurung didalam mobilnya? Dan lagi kenapa anak itu berada ditangan Gaara, itu kan teman sekelasnya Mitsuo tadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke dihujani pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Gaara sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa bocah itu ada ditanganmu" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan posisinya , tengkurap bersama Sasori.

"Aku sedang melakukan balas dendam pada orang yang disampingmu" Jawab Gaara sambil menodongkan pistol dikepala Sadara. Anak itu sungguh ketakutan, lututnya bergetar air matanya turun membasahi pipi manisnya.

Sasuke tak mengerti. "Apa masalahmu dengan bocah itu?" Sasuke sedikit iba melihat anak perempuan tak berdaya itu, entah rasanya ia begitu tak rela melihat bocah perempuan itu dalam bahaya ditangan seorang tahanan yang kabur.

Tiba-tiba satu mobil lagi datang menghampiri mereka. Mobil yang sama dengan milik Sasuke, mobil perusahaan Nara. Sipengemudi turun , ia berlari sambil memegang kacamata merah anaknya.

"SARADAAA .. !" Pekik Sakura keras , panik. Ia tak fokus dengan keadaan disana, difikirannya hanya sang anak yang dalam bahaya.

"Tch , siapa lagi dia SASORII !" Teriak Gaara seraya menunjuk Sakura yang baru tiba di TKP. Sakura menoleh kesumber suara pria itu, otaknya baru konek, Sarada tidak kecelakaan tapi ini lebih buruk dia ada dalam genggaman pria asing.

"IBUUU TOLONG AKU , Hiks .." Sarada mencari pertolongan pada ibunya karena pada akhirnya sang ayah-Sasori tak kunjung menolong.

Betapa senangnya hati Sasuke, tanpa ia sangka sang istri muncul dihadapannya. Walaupun tidak tercantum dinaskah rencana Sasuke tapi ini kabar gembira.

Pria itu bangkit dari acara gulat berebut kunci dengan Sasori, ia beralih kepada istrinya. Melupakan kejadian barusan, Sasuke mencoba memanggil Sakura.

"SAKURAA ..uhukk " Sasuke melambaikan tangan kearah sang wanita. Senyum lebar merekah diwajah tampan si bungsu ini. Ia belum sadar seseorang disampingnya sudah menghilang.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kesumber suara, matanya menyimpit mencoba melihat orang itu. Nihil semua tak jelas karena terhalangi oleh mobil yang serupa dengannya, itu adalah mobil yang didalamnya ada seorang bocah ber-rambut merah, tapi telinganya masih sama seperti dulu. Suara itu , yah suara baritone milik seseorang yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Jangan-jangan dia .." Sakura menyimpulkan. "SASUKEEEE … SASU ,, ehmppp " Sakura dibekap oleh Sasori dari belakang. Ia menyeret perempuan itu mencoba masuk ke mobil Sakura tetapi nihil , dia melupakan kehadiran Gaara disana.

"Bajingan , jangan lari kau !" Gaara mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mereka dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Saat hendak menarik pelatuk, Sarada tak tinggal diam. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, Sarada mendorong tubuh Gaara kebelakang hingga terhuyung.

-DHUAAARR- peluru lolos ke udara dan _Revolver_ tersebut terlempar.

"Sialan" umpat Gaara kesal. Sarada berhasil lolos dari cengkraman paman bertato kanji 'Ai' itu. Bocah itu berlari menuju orang tua mereka, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan langka. Kenapa sang ayah bertindak kasar pada istrinya sendiri.

"A-ayah kenapa?" Tanya Sarada bingung. Sakura meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari Sasori.

"Bocah , ayahmu disebelah sana. Dan mulai detik ini jangan panggil aku ayah lagi" pekik Sasori kesal seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang lemas tak berdaya. Rupanya ia menyerah juga mengingat keadaan Sasori sudah sangat kacau sekarang. Ia memberitahukan semuanya pada Sarada bahwa ayahnya alias Sasuke masih hidup. Hati Sakura sedikitnya lega karena Sasori telah memberitahukan rahasianya yang selama ini ia pendam. Tapi apakah semua itu benar-benar akan menjadi lebih baik?

Sasuke termangu , diam tanpa kata. Rasa tak percaya mungkin saja karena selama ini Sasuke tak mempunyai anak dari Sakura. Selama ini ia menganggap anak hanya Mitsuo saja, itupun hanya sandiwara. Tapi sekarang ia mendengarnya sendiri dari Sasori bahwa bocah perempuan itu anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri, putri yang dikandung Sakura.

"Sakura , benarkah itu?" Tanya Sasuke megharapkan jawaban pasti.

"Ya Sasuke, dia Sarada, Uchiha Sarada anak kita. Jangan bilang kau lupa pada anakmu sendiri" Jawab Sakura yang masih dalam genggaman Sasori. Sakura takut kalau Sasuke benar-benar melupakan anaknya sendiri, itu sangat ironis sekali bukan. Sakura mana mungkin lupa dulu saat Sarada masih dalam kandungannya ia sempat memberitahu ayah mertuanya kalau Sakura sedang hamil. Sakura masih ingat itu terkecuali jika Fugaku tak menyampaikan pesan Sakura.

-BRUK .. lutut Sasuke mendadak lemas. Ia ambruk ketanah, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Sakura.

"A-aku punya anak?" desis Sasuke tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Sakura?" ada nada kecewa disana.

"Bukankah ayah sudah memberitahumu saat dipenjara?" jawab Sakura.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG PADA AYAH? DIA ITU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, SAKURA" teriak Sasuke masih dengan posisinya terduduk, _Sakura bodoh,_ innernya. Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau ayahnya sengaja tak memberitahu dirinya perihal Sakura yang mengandung, besar kemungkinan Fugaku membenci Sakura yang sudah mempunyai anak dari Sasuke. Jadi dia menjauhkan Sakura dari Tokyo ke Konoha guna menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas tanah yang ada disekitarnya, perasaan apa yang mesti dia ungkapkan sekarang. Senang, kecewa, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"HEYYYY , Sasori kau jangan melupakan aku disini" Gaara merasa diacuhkan.

'Tes .. tes ..' Air mata turun membasahi wajah tampan dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Ya, anak perempuan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya, terlihat begitu cantik, rambutnya yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Sarada yang berarti Salad , nama yang begitu indah dan lucu, dia sudah tumbuh besar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mungkin perannya sebagai ayah disini Sasuke sangatlah buruk. Andai saja dulu ia tak mendekam dipenjara, andai saja dulu ia tak menjadi seorang pecandu, mungkin Sasuke yang akan menjaga putri kecilnya itu, mengantarnya sekolah, menjemputnya, menemani tidurnya setiap malam.

Membanyangkannya saja sudah sangat terharu, hatinya sakit sekali bahkan terlalu sakit.

"Sa-ra-da" Sasuke mencoba memanggil sang anak.

"Enghhh .. lepskan akuhh .. Sasoriii" Sakura kembali meronta.

"DIAAAAAMMMMM" Sarada berteriak ditengah percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Tak mereka sangka, Sarada mengmbil _Revolver_ Gaara tadi yang terlempar. Ia menodongkan ke arah mereka semua secara bergantian. "Sekali lagi ada yang bicara akan kutembak kalian" Ancamnya.

Sarada merundukan kepalanya seperti menhan marah dan tangis namun ia tak mampu membendungnya, ada tetesan airmata disana, kemudian ia menurunkan senjtanya. "Ibu aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada ibu"

Sakura dengan cepat meresponnya. "Iya sayang"

"Apa Ibu menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Sarada" jawab Sakura

"Kalau begitu kenapa ibu menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, KENAPA?"

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	12. Save Him

**AITAKATTA**

 **(Aku Ingin Bertemu)**

 **Disclaimer : Kishimotto Sensei**

 **WARNING !**

 **Typo, AU, BadFic And many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read ! I Warn You !_**

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

"Apa Ibu menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Sarada" jawab Sakura

"Kalau begitu kenapa ibu menyembunyikan semua ini dariku, KENAPA?"

-DEG , Sakura tertohok. Hatinya terasa dihantam batu besar tatkala sang anak berkata demikian. Sakura sungguh menyesal atas kelakuannya selama ini, ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi sang anak.

Sarada bukan lagi anak bocah yang baru lahir kemarin, ia bisa saja menjadi tertekan kemudian melakukan hal yang nekat. Dengan segala kemampuan, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku ibu? Hiks ..." lanjut Sarada diiringi isak tangisberharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. "Siapa sebenarnya ayahku?"

Namun Sakura justru malah menatap Sasuke yang tengah terkulai lemas ditanah dengan tatapan sedih. Sakura masih bingung harus berkata apa, disisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan suaminya namun masalah baru belum terpecahkan. Ia tinggal meyakinkan sang anak.

"Anak manis, lemparkan senjata itu padaku" Gaara mencoba merayu Sarada supaya ia menyerahkan kembali senjatanya. "Cepat kembalikan"

"KUBILANG DIAAMM !" –Doorrrr .. Sarada emosi hingga menarik pelatuknya, suara keras itu membuat ia sedikit kaget hingga _Revolver-_ nya terjatuh, spontan orang-orang disana tiarap. Beruntung peluru itu tidak bersarang ditubuh Gaara.

"Baiklah Sarada akan ibu jelaskan semuanya. Papamu dulu sempat menginap dipenjara namun sekarang sudah bebas. Dan lelaki yang ada dibelakang ibu ini adalah teman lama ibu, dia hanya mengganti peran ayahmu saat berada dipenjara" terang Sakura. Penglihatannya mulai kabur karena air matanya terus mengalir dari iris emerald itu.

Sasuke yang tak jauh dari mereka sudah tak mampu mendengar kata-kata istrinya. Begitu beratkah cobaan yang dialami istrinya hingga seperti ini, mengurus anaknya seorang diri, ia rasa sudah mengecewakan dua wanita dalam hidupnya. Tidak, dibanding Sakura dirinya lah yang paling menderita. Ia tak sanggup membanyangkan selama hidupnya hanya mengecewakan orang yang ia sayangi.

Sarada tetap berharap semua yang diucapkan ibunya adalah bohong namun sang ibu harus memberitahukan kebenarannya karena seburuk apapun ayahnya tetap saja Sasuke itu adalah ayah kandung Sarada.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengetahui semua ini dari dia" tunjuk Sarada pada Sasori. "Bukan dari mulut ibu. Jika saja dia tidak bicara apa ibu akan mengatakan semuanya?"

"Tidak, ibu hanya belum menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semua ini padamu sayang. Sudahlah jangan bersedih, ayahmu sudah ada dihadapanmu sekarang" Sakura kembali bicara menyangkutkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu berharap Sarada bisa menerima keberadaannya, kepalanya perlahan terangkat keatas, melihat sang anak yang masih berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Lalu sekarang ibu mau apa setelah mengatakannya. Apa ibu fikir aku akan mudah menerima keberadaan dia sebagai ayah kandungku setelah pergi mengecewakan ibu, dan bahkan tidak mengetahuiku sebagai anaknya sendiri? Apa aku bisa bu? Hiks .." Emosi Sarada meledak disana.

"Ibu tidak kecewa. Buktinya hingga saat ini ibu menantikan kepulangan ayamu. Ibu masih mencintai ayahmu. Seburuk apapun dia tetaplah suamiku, ayah kandungmu Sarada. Percayalah, ayahmu itu sangat baik, setia kadang sedikit menjengkelkan dan dingin, hmm" Sakura berusaha tersenyum ditengah kalimatnya namun itu tetap tak mengalahkan rasa sedihnya.

Sarada memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk ditanah. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis kearahnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah memberi ruang untuk sang anak. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura apa kau lupa, kau harus menikah denganku" ucap Sasori yang masih mencengkram tubuh Sakura. "Sarada berikan senjata itu padaku" pinta Sasori pada Sarada.

"Ja-jangan berikan Sarada .. engh" cegah Sakura. Langkah Sarada terhenti.

"Tidak berikan saja padaku atau kau akan menderita" Balas Gaara yang tak ingin kalah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, cepat berikan padaku kau ingin ibumu mati?" Sasori menggertak Sarada supaya ia memberikan senjata itu.

Sarada menggertakan giginya , kesal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, kemana ia harus memberikan senjata ini.

Belum lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ayah adalah seorang mantan napi, mantan penjahat. Benar-benar masalah yang berat untuk ukuran seoranga anak.

Ia merentangkan senjata api itu pada Sasori.

"Bukan kesana bocah, berikan padaku" teriak Gaara.

"K-kau tidak boleh menyuruh anak kecil untuk melakukan hal berbahaya !" Teriak Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagus anak pintar" Sasori menyeringai.

"DAMEEEEE .." Sakura berteriak.

Tak diduga Sarada melempar senjata itu pada Gaara. Sarada menganalisa bahwa paman bertato kanji 'Ai' itu sangat membenci Sasori, dan sasarannya adalah Sasori. Tapi jika senjata itu diberikan pada Sasori maka sasarannya adalah Sasuke dan kemungkinan besar Gaara pun ikut terkena peluru.

-Hup .. Gaara menangkap senjata itu dan ...

Dorrr ..

Ia langsung menarik pelatuk kearah Sakura dan menggores tepat dikakinya. Sakura terkulai lemas dan ambruk ketanah. Ya maksud Gaara menembak Sakura bukan untuk menangkap Sasori melainkan menyelamatkan Sandra, khawatir Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa bisa terkena imbasnya juga. Sakura yang kakinya tertembak hanya merepotkan Sasori.

"Hoy Sakura berdiri , Sakuraaa" Sasori panik dan melepaskan Sakura yang lemas. Gaara berlari menghampiri Sasori dan membanting tubuhnya ketanah.

-BUK-. Gaara mengunci tubuh Sasori ia pun menarik pelatuknya lagi.

"Tch sial pelurunya habis" Umpat Gaara kesal karena ia kehabisan ammunisi.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju Sakura yang terkapar lemas. Ia menggendong Sakura ala _Bridal Style_ , Sarada yang menyaksikan itu sempat tertegun. Ada hasrat lain yang terasa dihatinya, entah ia merasa senang melihat pemandangan ini.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke, aku hanya menggoresnya sedikit. Istrimu baik-baik saja" Teriak Gaara pada Sasuke yang masih mengunci pergerakan Sasori.

Dengan paksa , Gaara mendorong saudaranya masuk kedalam mobil Sakura yang kebetulan ada didekat mereka.

"Ya terimakasih Gaara" balasnya. Kemudian mereka melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Apa masih sakit? Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara jika tidak kau akan dibawa kabur oleh lelaki jahanam itu" kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang masih gemetar. Itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya keleher Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Airmatanya kembali tumpah.

"Ibu" Sarada berlari kearah orang tuanya yang sedang terduduk ditanah, Sakura masuh duduk dipangkuan Sasuke. Ia menghamburkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, ada rasa canggung yang masih mengganjal dihatinya. Perlahan tangan kecilnya merangkul sang ayah, Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah memberi isyarat.

Sasuke memeluk anak perempuannya kedalam pelukan mereka. "Sarada, Tadaima" lirihnya, bibirnya terangkat keatas, Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

"O-okaeri .. pa –" Sarada masih ragu memanggil papa pada Sasuke. "papa". Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan, keluarga kecil ini akhirnya bisa bersama. Berkumpul merajut kebahagian, tak ada lagi kesedihan. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjalani hidup ini lebih baik dan tidak menyia-nyiakan segalanya karena keluarga adalah harta yang paling terindah.

Dok .. dok .. dok

"Saradaaaa tolong aku .. !"

"Oh Astaga aku melupakan Mitsuo-kun" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Bocah laki-laki itu benar-benar terlupakan oleh Sasuke. Mitsuo yang tidak tahu apa-apa kini menjadi korban, setidaknya Sasuke mengurungkan niat yang sebelumnya karena Sakura serta anaknya sudah kembali ketangannya.

"Sial kunci mobilnya hilang" Sasuke masuk kesemak-semak mencari kunci itu. Ia mencoba mencari cara lain demi mengeluarkan bocah malang yang terperangkap didalam mobil.

"Papa pecahkan saja kacanya" saran Sarada. Senang rasanya dipanggil papa.

"Ide bagus Sarada" Sasuke mengangguk, mencari sebuah batu besar.

"Sasuke-kun itu" Tunjuk Sakura pada benda keras itu. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mengambil batu besar itu. Mencoba menghancurkan kaca mobil Karin. Ah ya wanita itu , semoga tidak mengetahui semua ini.

"Menepi Mitsuo, aku akan memecahkan kaca mobil" titah Sasuke pada anak malang yang terperangkap didalam mobil.

-Brak .. brak .. brak- Sasuke memukul kaca mobil dengan keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah retakan. Lama kelamaan kaca tersebut pecah berserakan, kepingan-kepingan kaca berhamburan kedalam mobil. Dengan hati-hati Mitsuo keluar , digendong Sasuke khawatir anak itu terluka.

"Haaah" Mitsuo menghela nafasnya lega karena bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Mitsuo-kun, _daijobu desu ka_?" Sasuke memeluk anak laki-laki itu, ia begitu khawatir sekali bersyukur Mitsuo tidak terluka, Sasuke sudah menganggap Mitsuo adalah anaknya juga karena Sasuke lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama anak ber-rambut merah itu. Raut mukanya begitu khawatir. "Maafkan aku Mitsu-"

"-Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku. Cepat kejar dia Sasuke" teriak Mitsuo kesal pada lelaki yang mengaku ayahnya itu, keadannya tampak begitu kacau. Keringat, air mata bercampur menjadi satu.

"Mitsu-kun , sekarang aku tahu. Semua rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab, kau adalah putra dari ayahku .. em maksudku paman Sasori. Karena kalian sangat mirip" Kata Sarada, rasa penasaran yang selalu membayanginya akhirnya terungkap sudah.

Sarada menoleh pada Sasuke. "Papa , selamatkan ayah Mitsuo-kun. Aku tidak mau temanku merasa sedih dan kesepian karena kami mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama. Aku merasakan rasa sakit Mitsuo, aku mohon papa" pinta Sarada pada sang ayah. Mendengar permintaan konyol sang anak membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, apa ia bercanda beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu hampir membunuhnya dan sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Namun semua perasaan pribadinya ia urungkan dihadapan Sarada, Sasuke akan mengikuti kemauan anaknya dan Mitsuo. Dia bersumpah demi apapun menyelamatkan Sasori itu keinginan anaknya. Jika mengikuti egonya mungkin Sasuke tidak peduli orang itu terluka bahkan mati sekalipun , kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Sarada .." Lirih Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk pergelangan tangan Sasuke, ia tak mau ditinggal lagi oleh suaminya.

"Sasuke jangan pergi .. hiks"

"Tidak Sakura aku harus menyelamatkan Sasori. Mitsuo sangat membutuhkan dia" Sasuke membalas memeluk Sakura yang masih terisak. "Tunggu disini bersama anak-anak, aku akan menelepon kak Hana untuk menjemputmu dan mengobati lukamu" Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang masih lemas kemudian menempatkan di sebuah teras rumah kosong. Bernaung dibawah sinar matahari, Sarada memberi pertolongan pertama pada ibunya dengan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya , mencegah pendarahan sedangkan Mitsuo duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kak Hana tidak akan mau menjemputku, dia sudah sangat marah padaku" Sakura merunduk , mengingat kembali masalah bersama kakak iparnya itu.

Sasuke mengulum senyum. " _Daijobu_ , Kak Hana sangat baik. Percayalah padaku" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kearah sang suami pertanda ia mengizinkan. "Baiklah, selamatkan ayah Mitsuo" Ucap Sakura sambil merangkul tubuh bocah itu yang sedang dilanda kesedihan.

"Maafkan bibi ya Mitsu-kun" Sakura mengusap puncak kepala Mitsuo. Anak itu terisak larut dalam kesedihan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju motor Sasori yang tergeletak ditengah jalan, rasa sakit dan ngilu menjalar disekujur tubuhnya terpaksa harus ditahan. Beruntung kunci motor masih menggantung, Sasuke pun menaiki motor sport hitam milik Sasori kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, melesat menuju Sasori yang dalam bahaya.

Oo0oO

"Aniki kau mau bawa aku kemana? Aku harus kembali membawa anakku" ucap Sasori setengah teriak pada Gaara. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil menuju suatu tempat.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, karena sebentar lagi kau akan segera meninggalkan anak istrimu" desis Gaara. Hatinya bergejolak marah , ingin segera melenyapkan saudaranya itu.

"Saudara macam apa kau ini, sudah kubilang kejadian itu bukan aku pelakunya, Matsu –"

"URUSAI ! jangan sebut nama itu lagi bedebah kau !" Gaara membanting stir dengan kasar, beberapa mobil yang dilewatinya ia hantam juga. Menerobos lampu merah dan membuat kemacetan dijalan.

Sasuke yang tak jauh dari mereka, mungkin terpisahkan jarak kurang lebih 100 meter. Ia dapat menebak kemacetan ini disebabkan oleh Gaara. Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, dengan lihai ia menyalip diantara kendaraan yang berjejer.

"Tch ini sangat merepotkan sekali, jika saja bukan karena keinginan Sarada aku tak sudi menyelamatkannya" ucap Sasuke kesal, tentu saja kesal.

"Orang itu jika dibiarkan akan semakin membuat masalah, Gaara"

.

Sasori tercengang kaget memperhatikan kebrutalan kakakknya itu bak kemasukan setan. Sumpah demi apapun ia sangat ketakutan sekali. Gaara ingin membuat jera adiknya dan mengakui kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Kau sudah membuat keributan dikota ini Gaara" ucap Sasori setengah teriak

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan seringai tajamnya.

Dan polisi sepertinya sudah bergerak cepat , mencium aroma keributan didaerah disrtik Konoha. Jalanan semakin ramai dipadati oleh mobil polisi yang lalu-lalang. Sasuke tak menyangka hari ini menjadi hari terbesar dan akan mengukir sejarah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Polisi akan segera mengetahui keberadaan mu, aku disini akan berperan sebagai korban dan kau akan mendapat hukuman sebagai tersangka pembunuhan dan satu lagi seorang buronan senilai 10 juta Ryo" Sasori menggertak sambil sesekali mengusap pelipisnya yang lebam.

"Jika aku sudah membalaskan dendamku, tak peduli akan kembali masuk kempenjara atau bahkan mati sekalipun karena aku akan merasa puas melihatmu menderita. Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku bahkan teman satu sel ku juga Sasuke dia mengalami hal yang sama dengannku. Kau berhak mendapatkan ini bajingan " Gaara menendang perutnya dengan keras sehingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang.

"C-cukup , hen-tikan Gaara. Aku mengaku salah padamu, ma-maaf .. uhukk"

"Hahahaha ... maaf katamu? Belum cukup bagiku untuk meminta maaf. Kau benar-benar makhluk hina"

.

Sasuke hampir mendekati mobil mereka, lajunya agak sulit karena didepan banyak kendaraan belum lagi dibelakang banyak mobil polisi. Lampu lalu-lintas menunjukan warna merah, pertanda semua kendaraan berhenti, Sasuke terpaksa berhenti juga.

Ia mengerem motornya dengan paksa. "Kenapa harus berhenti !" Sasuke memukul tank motor tak berdosa itu, terhenti beberapa detik saja jarak mereka semakin menjauh, jika ia menerobos maka habislah sudah ia ditangan polisi karena melanggar lalu lintas.

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya, mencari nama seseorang. –klik, ia menekan tombol hijau , menyambungkan panggilan dengan seseorang. "Cepaattlahhh angkat teleponnyaaa" Sasuke gemas.

 _" Ne Sasuke-kun?"_ suara seorang permpuan menjawab telepon Sasuke.

"Nee-chan tolong jemput Sakura Distrik Konoha di jalan Kage. Saat ini dia membutuhkan pertolongan Nee-chan" Sasuke mulai mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

 _"Demo ,, Sakura –"_

"Cepatlah , tolong istriku. Disana ada Sarada dan Mitsuo. Beri dia pertolongan pertama juga" Sasuke memotong kalimat kakaknya. Benar, Hana rupanya masih marah pada Sakura. Sekilas Sasuke mendengar tarikan nafas yang terdengar bosan.

 _"Huftt .. baiklah aku akan menjemputnya"_ –piip- telepon diputus sepihak oleh Hana.

Sasuke kembali memasukan ponselnya, ia kembali melihat rambu lalu lintas yang masih belum berubah.

"Ayolah .. ayolahhh" –ting- lampu berganti menjadi hijau. Sasuke lega dan kembali memacu motornya. "Yosh … "

.

.

Sang polisi yang berhasil menemukan si pembuat keributan jalanan ini mencoba mengentikannya. "Percepat lajunya" Suruhnya pada polisi yang memegang kemudi sehingga jarak mereka bersebalahan dengan mobil Gaara. Ia mengambil sebuah pengeras suara dan menyembulkan setengah kepalanya ke jendela mobil.

"Mobil sedan abu-abu dengan nomor polisi 201 KH 7640 diharapkan berhenti. Kami dari tim kepolisian akan menangkap anda karena sudah melanggar lalu lintas dan membuat keributan di sekitar kota"

Gaara dan Sasori kaget , secepat itukah polisi bergerak. Sasori mengulum senyum kemenangan. "Tamat kau" desis Sasori.

Tanpa ada sepatah katapun , Gaara mengambil sesuatu di saku bajunya. Itu adalah _magazine_ , Sasori yang tadinya senang kembali kaget.

"Jangan berfikir aku bodoh mencuri senjata tanpa magazine" Gaara memasukan beberapa _magazine_ kedalam _Revolver_ -nya yang disetting menjadi semi otomatis. Tangannya tetap pada setir kemudi, perlahan kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakan kepala merah darahnya yang langsung disambut oleh polisi.

"Bu-kankah dia, Sabaku Gaara , salah satu tahanan Tokyo yang kabur. Berani sekali dia menampakan diri didepan polisi" batin si polisi tercengang kaget.

"Sabaku , anda buronan polisi Tokyo. Hentikan mobilmu sekarang juga, anda kami tahan" Sang polisi kembali berbicara pada pengeras suara. Seolah tuli, Gaara tak mengindahkan ocehan polisi-polisi itu.

"Hentikan mobilmu sekarang juga, kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi" lanjutnya.

Gaara mengeluaran senjatanya "Diam kalian semua". Sontak kedua polisi tercengang kaget , tak disangka tersangka membawa senjata api.

" _Shimatta_!" Polisi kaget mencoba membanting setir namun nihil dengan cepat Gaara segera menarik pelatuk, dan …

-Dorrrrrrr- Satu peluru mengenai polisi.

-Dorrrrrr- satu lagi ia melayangkan peluru ke ban mobil polisi hingga terguling dan terjatuh ketengah jalan.

Gaara menyeringai "Begitulah cara mengehentikan mereka"

" _Aho_ , kau fikir dengan menembak mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau malah semakin diincar oleh mereka !"

"Diam atau kau kutembak mulutmu" desisnya. Sasori bungkam.

.

.

Kedua polisi segera berhamburan keluar, khawatir mobil yag mereka tumpangi bisa meledak kapan saja. Beruntung sang polisi masih selamat karena Gaara menembak dibahu sang polisi, ia meraih _walkie talkie_ -nya dan mencoba menghubungi polisi lain "Darurat ... patroli 402 kepada kantor pusat ... Darurat ! patroli 402 kami menemukan buronan tahanan nomor 365 yang kabur dari sel bawah tanah Tokyo, saat ini dia ada di jalan Kage menuju jalan Jendral Sarutobi" kata polisi itu yang masih menahan rasa sakit dan menenangkan diri ditepi jalan mencoba menghubungi polisi lainnya. Mereka juga turut mengejar buronan yang bernama Gaara dari beberapa hari lalu dan bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Tokyo.

-srekkk "Tolong sebutkan ciri-ciri mobilnya dan sebutkan nomor platnya, Ganti" Balas salah satu polisi disebrang sana.

"Baik , tersangka menggunakan mobil sedan perusahaan berwarna abu-abu dengan nomor polisi Konoha , 201 KH 7640, dia membawa senjata api berupa _Revolver_ kemungkinan senjata api itu tidak memiliki izin, Ganti"

"Lakukan pencegahan agar kami dapat mengejarnya, Ganti"

"Sudah kami lakukan, salah satu tim kepolisian kami terkena tembakan. Tolong beritahu kepolosian Tokyo mengenai kasus ini, ganti"

" _Yo kai_!"

.

.

Sebagian masyarakat ketakutan melihat kejadian ini, semuanya hampir terlibat dan jalanan semakin macet.

"Ibu ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang anak pada ibunya

"Entahlah nak, setelah ini kita pulang kerumah dan menonton berita" Saran sang ibu, ia menengadah ke langit , menyaksikan sebuah helicopter menuju arah yang sama bersama mobil-mobil polisi itu.

"Kami-sama semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	13. Kau pahlawanku, papa !

**AITAKATTA**

 **(Aku Ingin Bertemu)**

 **Disclaimer : Belong To Kishimotto sensei**

 **WARNING !**

 **AU, Typho's, BadFic and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you dont like, dont read and click back !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

Sasuke yang melewati jalan Kage melihat satu mobil polisi yang terbalik. Alisnya berkerut heran. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka –" Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung tancap gas lagi menuju Sasori.

Gaara menepikan mobilnya ketepi sungai. Tangannya tak lepas dari Sasori, ia berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kakaknya itu.

"Lepaskan aku Aniki, aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku kau mau apalagi"

"Diam brengsek , aku ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu"

"Kakak macam apa kau ini" Gaara melayangkan pukulannya kemuka Sasori yang sudah terluka parah. Jiwanya bergejolak saat melampiaskan emosinya itu, Gaara seperti sedang kerasukan.

"Hahaha .. Matsuri lihat aku sekarang. Kau senang kan melihat sebajingan ini menderita"

Gaara tertawa lepas.

"HENTIKAN GAARA !"

.

.

.

Sakura masih duduk terdiam bersama Sarada dan Mitsuo. Keadaanya sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mitsuo danmerengkuh pundaknya.

"Kau temannya Sara-chan" Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"…."

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menoleh pada Sarada. "Apa temanmu seorang yang pemalu?"

Sarada terkekeh, orang judes tampang flat disebut pemalu. Ia tahu Mitsuo masih sedih karena memikirkan ayahnya, ia mencoba menghibur temannya itu.

"Ibu benar, walaupun kami baru berteman sebentar aku sudah tahu kalau Mitsu-kun itu sangat pemalu, hihi" Sarada member kode pada ibunya.

Kepala merahnya sedikit mendongkak, menampakan raut muka yang masih berantakan dengan air mata. Sempat-sempatnya mereka bisa tertawa dan bercanda disaat seperti ini, batinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicaran?" ucapnya judes

"Mitsu-kun , aku tahu perasaanmu bagaimana, aku sangat mengerti. Kita berada diposisi yang sama tapi aku tetap kuat padahal aku seorang perempuan. Yah ibu yang mengajariku supaya tetap kuat dan sabar untuk menhadapai cobaan, semua pasti ada jalannya. Kau tidak usah menangis bahkan masalahku lebih besar daripada kau, aku akan selalu disisimu" Sarada memegang kedua tangan temannya itu.

"Semua kita serahkan pada kami-sama semoga ayahmu baik-baik saja, dan papaku berhasil membawa pulang ayahmu" lanjut Sarada mencoba menangkan temannya.

"T-tapi Sasuke , maksudku paman Sasuke mencoba membunuh ayahku"

"Itu tadi, tapi sekarang dia sedang diperjalanan menuju ayahmu. Papaku sangat hebat, iya kan bu" Sarada menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura merona merah. "I-iya Sara-chan"

Mobil _Porche_ Silver melaju mendekati mereka, ia memarkirkan di pinggir jalan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada mobil itu. Sakura sudah tahu itu adalah kakak Iparnya, Hana Inuzuka.

Benar , sang wanita turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Kau menghubungi seorang dokter? Aku kan sudah mengobati luka ibu" Sarada bertanya pada Sakura , siapa dokter cantik yang menghampirinya itu.

"Papamu yang memanggilnya, dia Bibi Hana" ucap Sakura , kepalanya masih tak berani melihat sorot mata Hana yang memandangnya tajam.

"Bibi? Aku punya bibi?" Sarada kembali kaget.

Hana berjongkok guna menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura. Ia membuka saputangan yang melingkar di kaki Sakura. Itu Sarada yang melakukannya, rupanya Sarada mempunyai bakat mengobati.

Hana membersihkan luka Sakura dengan alcohol. Sakura meringis kesakitan, perih sekali. Namun tak mengalahkan rasa perih dihatinya yang sudah melukai hati sang kakak.

Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dirasa sudah selesai, Hana berdiri. Tapi Sarada mencegahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau bertanya padamu" Ucapnya memecah keheningan. Hana menautkan alisnya, menatap bosan bocah berkacamata itu.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan papaku? Uchiha Sasuke? Jika iya kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?"

Hana diserang satu pertanyaan dari bocah ini. "Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku berhak tahu, atau jangan-jangan ibu menyembunyikan dia juga dariku?" Sarada beralih pada Sakura, perempuan bersurai pink itu kaget. Kenapa ia sampai lupa pada Hana juga, belum lagi Itachi.

"Ibu? … jangan bilang kalau kau – " Hana kaget sekali saat bocah itu memanggil ibu pada Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa, Fugaku benar-benar tidak memberitahu perihal cucunya yang bernama Sarada ini pada Hana, bahkan pada ayahnya sekalipun ia rahasiakan. Hana kembali teringat pada sang suami, ia ingat dirinya tidak bisa memberikan seorang anak untuk suaminya dan untuk ayah mertuanya. Hatinya kembali teriris.

"Maaf kak , ini memang sulit dipercaya. Aku sudah tahu kalau ayah tidak memberitahukan tentang anaku pada kakak, Sasuke pun sama seperti kakak. Maafkan aku kak Hana" jelas Sakura.

Hana terisak, ia memeluk erat Sakura, perempuan itu kaget kenapa Hana tiba-tiba berubah fikiran yang tadinya membenci Sakura menjadi berubah 180derajat. Ya sedikitnya Sakura sudah merasa lega.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura , _Arigatou_ kau memang adikku. Aku sangat senang mendengar kau mempunyai anak, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Itachi pasti akan sangat menyayangi keponakannya" Sakura mengangguk, ia mengerti perasaan kakaknya sekarang. Sakura tahu bahwa Hana divonis tidak bisa memiliki keturunan.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, aku yang akan bicara pada ayah. Sakura maafkan kakak ya, kakak sudah salah paham padamu"

Sarada kembali tersenyum , ia senang sekali mempunyai seorang bibi seorang dokter. Iya , Sarada ingin sekali menjadi dokter."Jika aku punya bibi berarti aku punya paman juga"

Hana mengusap puncak kepala Sarada gemas. "Tentu , dia sama-sama tampan seperti papamu" Sarada tersenyum lebar , ternyata dia memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa. Sungguh ia sudah salah menilai. Dulu Sarada hidup hanya bersama sang ibu tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau juga ikut bersama kami. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk merawatmu juga" Hana merangkul pundak Mitsuo yang sedari memperhatikan pertemuan keluarga Uchiha lagi.

Mitsuo ikut senang karena Sarada sudah berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sepertinya Mitsuo sudah bisa memaafkan Sasuke, bukan saja peduli pada Sasori tapi pada dirinya juga.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN GAARA !" Cegah Sasuke pada pria bertato kanji 'Ai' itu. Kedua pria berhelai merah itu sedang berjibaku dan Sasori nampaknya sudah tak mampu melawan karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Rupanya Gaara mendengar suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Sasuke,, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Lepaskan dia" jawabnya langsung pada Gaara. Sasori sesekali mengkorek kupingnya , kali saja dia salah dengar Sasuke tiba-tiba datang untuk mengehentikan Gaara. "Aku ingin kau berhenti memukuli dia" tunjuk Sasuke pada Sasori, ia turun dari motornya. Sasuke berjalan menhampiri kedua orang itu yang sedang terdiam menghentikan sejenak pertarungannya.

"Sasuke , aku memang tidak tahu kau dirasuki roh apa, yang jelas aku tidak mau dikasihani olehmu. Urusan kita sudah selesai, biar aku mati saja ditangan kakakku. Sekarang kau pergilah" tentu Sasori tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja atas tingkah yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke menyiapkan rencana lain tak mungkin tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi baik setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah terlanjur ada disini, asalkan kau tahu aku berada disini berkat anakmu. Dia memintaku untuk menolongmu"

DEG ..

Sasori membulatkan keedua matanya terkejut. Lelaki itu menyebut nama anaknya dengan pelan. "Mi-Mitsuo-kun" lirihnya. "Anak itu tidak layak memiliki seorang ayah sepertiku. Biar dia hidup bersama Karin saja, Mitsuo sangat membencikuuu !" teriaknya keras.

"KAU SALAH !" balas Sasuke dengan berteriak juga. "Seandainya kau tahu betapa dia menyanngimu Sasori, seburuk apapun dirimu kau tetaplah ayah dari anak itu dan Karin adalah istrimu. Semua belum terlambat Sasori, anakmu tidak mungkin membencimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya akan bahagia tanpa seorang ayah, dia akan kesepian. Dia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayangmu, Sasori" Sasuke benar-benar berupaya meyakinkan Sasori.

"Brengsek !" umpatnya. Lelaki itu menggertakan giginya kesal. _'apa-apaan Sasuke ini'_ batinnya.

"Pergi kau Sasuke aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Semua ucapanmu bohong, aku tidak mempercayaimu" sambungnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekat sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Cepatlah pergi denganku sebelum aku berubah fikiran"

Gaara yang merasa diganggu oleh kehadiran Sasuke merasa kesal. "Kau tidak mendengarnya Sasuke, pergi kau. Dia sudah pasrah dan memberikan nyawanya padaku" ucap Gaara sambil menodongkan _Revolver_ -nya kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak , aku akan membawanya dia kepada Mitsuo. Dia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran ayahnya Gaara. Tolong mengertilah, seburuk apapun Sasori dia tetap adikmu. Semua yang kau lakukan tak akan menghidupkan kembali orang yang kau cintai itu"

Perlahan tangan kekarnya melepas cengkraman tubuh Sasori yang masih terkunci oleh tubuh Gaara. Ia bangkit perlahan bersamaan dengan Sasori.

"Kau benar Sasuke, dia memang adiku. Adik kandungku yang sudah mengahancurkan hidupku dan hidupmu. Mungkin dia memang harus kembali pada keluarganya" ucap Gaara sinis. "Pergilah" Gaara mendorongtubuhnya dengan kakinya secara kasar sehingga tubuhnya terdorong kedepan.

"Terimakasih Gaara, jadilah kakak yang baik" Sasuke tersenyum kearah lelaki bertampang menyeramkan itu.

Kakinya melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti mendekati Sasuke. Sasori tersenyum pada laki-laki yang pernah ia hancurkan hidupnya, ia yakin Sasuke berkata yang sebenarnya dan bertekat menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Cepatlah Mitsuo sudah menunggumu dirumah" ucap Sasuke lega karena Sasori ternyata mau mendengarkannya begitupun Gaara mau melepaskan adiknya.

" _Arigatou_... Sasuke" jawabnya.

-krek- Gaara menaikan senjatanya, membidik Sasori yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke. " _Sayonara .._

Dorrr ... Dorrr .. Dorrr .. tiga peluru melesat ketubuh Sasori.

...

...

...

...

Perlahan cairan liquid merah merembes tembus kebajunya dari dada Sasori. Semakin lama semakin melebar dan menyakitkan, langkahnya terhenti saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu meter saja.

Sasuke masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Senyum yang barusaja tercipta diwajah tampan Sasuke perlahan menghilang seiring lelaki itu berhenti berjalan. Kakinya ambruk lemas bagai jelly disusul tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah.

"SASORI !" dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tubuh pria itu yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Gaara kenapa kau –"

"Hahahahaha , nikmat sekali rasanya. Aku sudah puas , terimakasih Matsuri aku sudah melakukan perintahmu untuk membunuh dia , hahaha" Gaara tertawa lepas sambil menengadah ke langit-langit.

"Bertahanlah Sasori" Sasuke menarik tubuh pria itu lebih dalam.

"Ti-dak .. seperti-nyah .. inilah akhir hi-dup-ku .. Kau me-mang or-ang yang pa-ling aku ben-ci set-elah Ga-ara "

"Tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Mitsuo dan Sarada akan membawamu pulang. Aku akan menelepon Ambulan" Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya namun ia segera dicegah oleh tangan Sasori.

"Tidak ada gunanya .. sebentar lagi a-ku ak-an se-gera per-gi" ucapnya dengan seuara yang semakin mengecil. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik dan masukan kedal-am hati-mu Sasu-ke kare-na ini kata ter-akhirku" lanjutnya , perlahan mata Hazel itu tertutup dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sasuke yang masih tak percaya orang brengsek macam Sasori akan berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasori.

Deg ...

Deg ...

Deg ...

"Sa-sasukehh .. aku akan se-la-lu mencintai istri-mu hingga a-ku mati ... dan sa-tu lagi ... to-long ja-ga Mitsuo untuk-ku. Aku ... sa-ngat ... mem-benci ...mu ... _Arigatou_ "

Deg ...

Mata hazel itu telah tertutup sempurna dan detakan jantung terakhir sudah lolos dari tubuh Sasori, ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dari awal pengejaran Sasuke hingga detik ini. Ditambah Gaara meloloskan tiga peluru sekaligus tepat dihatinya. Ya lelaki berhelai merah wajah bayi itu sudah tewas dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasori ... aku akan menjaga Mitsuo untukmu. Aku tahu didalam didalam dirimu masih tersimpan hati yang baik juga" lirih Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mendapat pelajaran baru dibalik semua peristiwa ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sirine mobil polisi, makin lama makin terdengar jelas dan beberapa sampai disana. Gaara panik berusaha melarikan diri dari polisi.

"Gaara anda sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri, dari tempat ini sudah dikepung oleh satuan polisi"

"Tangkap dia !"

Sekelompok polisi segera mengejar Gaara yang berusaha melarikan diri , sayang dia kalah jumlah polisi dengan cepat menangkapnya dan segera mengambil senjata ditangannya.

Salah satu polisi menghampiri Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir , Gaara sudah kami tangkap"

Sasuke masih merundukan kepalanya, ia berusaha berbicara didepan polisi tersebut. "T-tapi dia sudah mati" ucap Sasuke campur emosi.

"Maaf kami terlambat dikarenakan salah satu dari kami ada yang terkena senjata Gaara jadi semuanya terhambat. Kami akan segera mengatasi masalah ini" Tegas sang polisi pada Sasuke.

Pria berhelai raven tersebut hanya mengangguk pasrah.

 _'Gomen Mitsu-kun aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu. Sarada maafkan papa sudah mengecewakanmu'_

 **Oo0oO**

Suasana masih terasa sejuk dan damai disebuah tempat ini. Terdapat pepohonan rindang yang masih diselimuti embun pagi yang segar. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit namun terhirup masih segar karena ini masih pagi hari.

Namun sayang pagi hari yang indah dan cerah ini menjadi pagi yang sangat buruk bagi seorang wanita berhelai Merah darah dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang serupa warnanya dengan wanita itu. Isakan tangis menderu-deru , semakin lama semakin kencang. Wanita itu sedang menangis sambil berlutut memegang batu Nisan disalah satu makam yang masih terlihat baru. Bahunya bergetar hebat sampai salah satu tangan menyambutnya. Tangan seorang pria berhelai raven ditemani perempuan cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Maafkan aku Karin" lirih Sasuke mencoba menenangkan wanita bernama Karin itu.

"Aku memang membenci dia tapi entah kenapa disaat dia sudah pergi aku mulai bisa menerima dia sebagai suamiku. Kenapa Sasuke kenapaaa ? Hiks ..." Karin menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi takdir berkata lain" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. "Disaat kematiannya Sasori berkata bahwa aku harus menjaga Mitsuo-kun karena dia begitu menyayangi anaknya dan aku yakin stidaknya Sasori menyimpan perasaan padamu"

Sarada menoleh pada Sasuke kaget. "Papa .."

Sasuke menoleh dan mengusap puncak kepala sang putri. "Tidak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu, aku masih papamu Sara-Chan" jawab Sasuke. Kemudian Sarada berjalan mendekati temannya yang sedang menatap lirih makam sang ayah.

"Iya papa ^_^ " jawabnya.

"Kau dengar apa kata papaku barusan, ayahmu sangat menyayangimu hingga dia pergi. Jika kau butuh sesuatu aku dan papa akan selalu ada untukmu " Sarada merangkul pundak teman laki-lakinya itu. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Hemm" balasnya.

Sakura ikut berlutut didepan Karin. "Karin , aku tak menyangka teman sekantorku ikut serta dalam masalah ini. Jika saja aku mengetahuinya dari awal, mungkin-"

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kumohon tinggalkan kami" lirih Karin yang masih setia memeluk batu Nisan itu.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura seolah memberi peringatan. "Kami pamit pulang ya Karin, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Dan keluarga Uchiha pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakan umum yang tak jauh dari kota.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang didalam mobil ditemani Sakura yang duduk disampingnya sedangkan Sarada berada di kursi belakang sesekali melihat keluar kaca jendela, memandangi pemandangan kota Konoha, mereka masih setia dengan keheningan. Ada rasa canggung dihati Sakura, ini nampak seperti kali pertamanya mereka bertemu.

"Sasu / Saku" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Keduanya membuka pembicaraan dan secara kebetulan mereka bertanya disaat yang sama pula.

"Sasuke-kun saja duluan"

"Tidak kau saja Sakura"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan mengusap dadanya yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Oke pria yang ada disampingnya ini sukses membuat Sakura kembali pada masa lalu, masa disaat mereka pertama kali kencan namun bedanya sekarang mereka sudah ada bocah berkacamata itu.

"Hana-nee chan merawatku dengan baik jadi kau tak usah khawatirkan aku" Jawabnya lembut namun masih fokus menyetir.

"Syukurlah"

"Bicara tentang Nee-chan , kudengar kalian sudah kembali akur. Apa yang membuat dia bisa memaafkanmu?" kini Sasuke yang bicara.

"Sarada. Dia yang membuatku kembali diterima. Aku juga tidak mengerti disaat dia mengetahui Sarada anak kita , kak Hana begitu bahagia hingga menangis. Apa mungkin dia merindukan putranya? " jawab Sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya dari kecanggungan.

"Kau tidak tahu Sakura?"

"Ng..." Sakura memasang tampang tak mengerti.

"Nee-chan divonis tidak bisa memiliki keturunan"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar kenyataan yang begitu berat untuk seorang wanita macam Hana. Ya seorang dokter memang tidak selamanya sempurna, ironis sekali. Betapa malangnya nasib kakak iparnya itu, Sakura kembali mengucapkan syukur kepada kami-sama karena diberi keturunan yang begitu hebat, sebuah harta yang terindah untuknya begitu juga Sasuke.

"Ya tuhan aku baru tahu Sasuke-kun. Itachi-nii pasti sangat sedih, semoga mereka diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan. Aku bangga pada mereka bisa bertahan hingga sekarang disaat batu besar menimpa mereka. Kuharap Kak Hana mendapat keajaiban, iya kan Sasuke" Ucap Sakura yang sesekali mengepalkan kedua tangannya didada. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau juga sebentar lagi akan mendapat keajaiban itu" Balas Sasuke seraya menggoda istrinya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku dipenjara, salah satunya kau berubah menjadi seorang pemabuk. Sekalipun aku ini sudah terlanjur kotor dengan hal-hal yang berbau obat dan alcohol aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk mabuk" ada nada menyesal disana, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai kelakuan buruknya ditiru oleh sang istri.

Waktu itu setelah ia bertemu dangan Hana saat ia bilang bahwa Sakura bersama Sasori , hatinya begitu hancur dan terasa Sakit. Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke kafe sekedar meneguk beberapa sake untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Dia masih dalam keadaan sadar karena Sasuke tau dan masih ingat pada dirinya sendiri berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh minuman-minuman berbahaya itu.

Tak ia sangka, wanita yang beberapa jam lalu telah menghancurkan hatinya datang kesana dengan tampang kusut dan air mata berleleran dimana-mana.

Derup jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan , ingin sekali memeluk wanitanya itu kedekapannya, menenangkan hatinya, mengusap airmatanya. Tapi egonya berkata lain, Sakura sudah mengingkari janjinya, Sakura sudah berkhianat padanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya disana supaya ia tak diketahui oleh Sakura.

 _"Permisi tuan apa anda baik-baik saja?"_ Ucap Sakura bertanya padanya. Sumpah demi tuhan Sasuke ingin kembali mendengar suara itu, suara yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tapi ia tetap pada posisinya , menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sendu.

 _"Permisi"_ Panggilnya lagi.

Egonya telah kalah oleh rasa penasaran, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sekilas wanita yang sedari tadi memanggilnya itu. Sasuke melihat ada raut kecemasan yang tercetak diwajah ayunya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak bahwa dia sangat sakit hati.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kalau Sasuke sedang memperhatikan gelagatnya, ia sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol sake. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sedang dilanda masalah , tapi seberat apa sih masalahnya dibanding dirinya. Harusnya Sasuke yang mabuk berat bukan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengusap dadanya sekilas, dan ia akan berpura-pura mabuk berat juga didepan Sakura.

 _"Hik ~ Kau seperti suamiku?"_ CTARRR .. tepat sekali dia memang suamimu, baka ! Inner Sasuke.

 _"Ng .. kau mengganggu saja nona tidak lihat aku sedang tidur. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, bahkan hatiku juga terasa sakit saat melihat wanita yang kucintai bersama orang lain. Sakitt sekali, hik~"_ Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah-olah sedang mabuk, matanya sesekali menerjap-nerjap kearah Sakura. Ia berniat menyindir Sakura dan berharap wanita itu sadar pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia terkejut saat menjawab.

 _"Hahaha benar-benar brengsek sekali wanita itu yah , mengacuhkan laki-laki setampan kau .. Hik~"_ Balasnya dengan polos. Entah itu efek mabuk atau bukan yang jelas Sakura sangat tidak peka.

 _"Nona kau cantik sekali, apa kau mau jadi istriku?"_ balasnya , siapa tahu Sakura mengenalnya tapi kemungkinan hanya beberapa persen Sakura ingat Sasuke. Pertama karena efek mabuk dan kedua Sasuke merubah tampilannya yang dulunya bergaya rambut _chiken butt_ sekarang menjadi terlihat lebih dewasa dengan sedikit memanjangkan rambutnya hingga menutupi sebelah mata kanannya.

 _"Ah aku jadi teringat suamiku yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta api, hik~. Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu huwaaaaaa"_

Sasuke mendapat celah dan akan memanfaatkan situasi ini, tanpa diduga Sakura membicarakan perihal masalahnya pada Sasuke. Kemudian dia bertanya soal dirinya kenapa Sasuke meninggal. Dan ternyata benar itu ulah Sasori lagi, dendamnya terhadap Sasori kini menjadi berlipat.

Mengingat rindunya pada sang istri begitu besar, Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri disana. Ia sadar tempat itu mana, tapi apa boleh buat Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli.

Kemudian pagi-pagi buta Sasuke terbangun dengan keadaan yang kacau. Ia mengancingkan baju Sakura yang terbuka indah dihadapannya dan memberesakan tempat itu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya disana sendirian. Bukannya tidak peduli dan tidak ingin memberitahu bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Tapi Sasuke sudah menyimpan skenario disana.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku pergi ke kafe? Apa aku mabuk berat Sasuke-kun, apa saja yang kulakukan saat mabuk Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Ini memang kali pertamanya ia minum hingga mabuk berat. Mungkin karena terlalu stress terhadap Sasori saat ia dicium paksa olehnya.

"Rahasia" Jawab Sasuke genit.

"Aahhh~ Sasuke-kun kumohon beritahu aku" rengek Sakura manja.

Sarada yang merasa menjadi lalat di antara mereka, mencoba masuk kedalam percakapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak menganggapku ada disini ya. Ya ampun harusnya tadi aku naik taksi saja" cibir Sarada seraya melipat tangannya didada kesal.

Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang sama persis denganSasuke dulu, ya dia benar-benar fotokopiannya Sasuke. Mulai dari mata, rambut bahkan sifat dingin dan menyebalkannya.

* * *

" ... beri aku waktu satu jam Shisui , kami akan segera sampai di Tokyo. Jangan sampai presdir Akimichi-san dan Lady Tsunade mengetahui masalah ini sebelum aku tiba disana. Tolong sampaikan pada ibuku kalau Sasuke dan aku sedang menuju kesana" Tampak garis wajah kekhawatiran tercetak jelas diwajah Uchiha Sulung itu yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon bersama pria yang ia rekrut sebagai Sekertarisnya.

Itachi yang sedang berada didalam mobil yang kebetulan memang akan pulang dengan tiba-tiba mendapat kabar buruk dari Shisui.

 _"Disini hanya ada Nyonya Mikoto, Obito dan saya. Tuan Fugaku masuk rumah sakit baru tadi pagi dan sekarang kondisinya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Cepatlah jika bisa bawa Sasuke kembali karena sepertinya ayahmu sangat ingin bertemu dengan dia"_

* * *

 **To Be Continue ...**

* * *

A/N : Yuhuuu Mei Dateng update Aitakatta yang sepertinya bau bau Owari sudah tercium, hehehe. Mohon maaf apabila fic ini terlalu bertele-tele. Ini fic drama yang cukup panjang pertamaku, masih tahap belajar dan aku mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpai *ojigi*

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa , aku sangat berharap .. hehehe.. *KissuKissu*

Big Thanks to : **Haruno, Rizaru, SaSaSarada-Chan, AAAlovers, lightflower22, Sa'adah337, sitiNaya Uchiha, ayuniejung, wedusgembel41, Algheesa H, Kazoumi Inoue, Guest** , yang numpang buka doang dan silent readers semuanya terimakasih banyank ..


End file.
